I'll Gamble Anything, But THAT
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: *Discontinued* Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori: Top Gamblers where they come from. Both, willing to gamble anything, but love. What happens when a simple game of cards makes one lose it all? Ain't no simple card game today. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think this one is gonna be the first Shugo Chara! story that I will actually be continuing. But then again I did continue Go Screw Yourself... Well, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own shit

I'll Gamble Anything, But That

Chapter Uno!

"21" I told the idiot who thought he could beat me at a card game. I put the 5 cards down as he gave me 20 dollars.

"Good job, your shifts over" My boss came from God-Knows-Where and ended up talking to me. I gave him half of my earnings today, about 438 dollars total and 219 for me.

I packed up my cards and stuffed them in my pocket. I walked over to the bar, where my friend, Kukai, worked. The other Bartender had just shown up so Kukai walked away from the bar and towards his car.

"How much did you get tonight?" Kukai asked me. I got in the passenger seat as he started his car.

"Almost 220, you?" I asked him

"13 numbers, although one guy was asking for mine…" Kukai trailed off as he drove to his house, "So where you sleepin tonight?"

"Anywhere, but home, I'll probably just walk around, after all, first day of school is in two days" I told him, grabbing my violin case I left hidden under my jacket in the back seat.

"Where do I drop you off tonight?" He asked, stopping at the red light. I looked out the window and saw a few flashes of pink.

"How about over there?" I said, pointing to the window. He glanced over, and got the car ready for his speed tricks.

"To the park it is" He said. The light changed to green and let's just say that he passed the speed limit by about double.

I liked the speed. Why? Cuz there was always a possibility of passing the company I hate, and let's just say, if he just drives at the speed limit, there's a chance I'll get found.

"Here's your pit stop!" Kukai said, giving me the cheesy smile he gave anybody. I grabbe my violin case and walked to where I saw the flashes of pink.

"Dia! Switch with Ran!"

I looked to my left and completely missed a girl about my age chasing an ex-egg

"Heart Rod!" The girl cheered. She wore a cheerleader like outfit that was pink and started throwing a pink stick around, completely missing the ex-egg. Well somebody needs help.

"Yoru" I said as the cat chara came out of my pocket, "Black Lynx"

Amu's POV

Dammit, this egg is faster than others.

"Heart Speeders!" I said as my shoes changed to the roller blades. The ex-egg tried to attack me while I moved out of the way. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever. I panted for breath as the Humpty Lock around my neck kept hitting my skin, not really helping my skills in the least.

"Charanarii: Black Lynx"

Huh?

I turned my head, bad move.

"Amu-chan! Watch out!" Cried my other three charas. I turned around and saw the ex-egg advancing towards me. I used the Heart Rod as a sheild, hoping it would last.

_Crack_

"Amu-chan! Its breaking!" Ran shouted.

"I can see that!" I retorted. I kept my eyes on the egg, hoping that it would just stop and realize its dreams. But what shocked me, was that one second, it was there, the next, it was gone.

Huh? Again.

"Amu-chan!" Miki yelled as she switched out with Ran. I think Ran got a little tired since we used a lot of energy.

I started looking around for the egg.

_Crack!_

I held in my breath and looked at the direction to where I heard the crack. Right there, was a guy, about my age, his back to me, but in his hands were the broken pieces of the ex-egg. He let them drop to the ground as he faced me. But I didn't look at him, instead, I stared as all four charas began to collect the pieces. When I saw Miki, I knew that she must've undid the character transformation.

"Your welcome"

I looked up to meet the guy's eyes, I stared at him angrily. I couldn't really see him, since it was a new moon.

"For what!" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to

"For getting rid of it, you were having trouble, plain and simple" he said back

"Plain and simple? You break one, you break a kid's dream" I told him

"Why do you care? It wasn't the embryo" He told me. Embryo? What?

"Embryo?" I asked

"Amu-chan…" Dia trailed off. I glanced at the charas as they tried to pick it up.

I walked over to the chara as they tried to pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough" I told them as I picked up the broken pieces

"Why do you have four?"

I looked up and met they guy's eyes. Sure, I'll admit, he was a little hot, but he just broke the egg. I stood up and noticed he was taller than me.

"C'mon guys, we have to go do something tomorrow" I said looking at the charas. The each climbed into the little pouch that I put their eggs in. I looked back up at the sky. The stars sure look lonely with out the moon. I sighed as I threw the pieces away.

"Why do you have four?"

Oh yeah, forgot he was still here.

"I don't know, okay? Just, just leave the other ex-eggs alone, I'll handle them" I told him. Wait, if he saw my charas, then he had one….right?

"You can't handle them all" I could partially hear the smirk in his voice. I glanced at him again. This time, he was in a school uniform and a little at chara by his head, floating.

"That won't stop me from trying" I told him, using my 'Cool n' Spicy' tone. I began to walk away from him and towards my house.

Nagihiko POV

"Are you sure, Kairi? We don't get new students often" I spoke into the phone I held against my ear as I walked towards the park

"_I'm positive, Nagihiko, her name is Amu Hinamori. She's gonna be in our class" _I rolled my eyes. Kairi always gave me updates on who would be new to school, incase of any charas.

"I'll keep an eye out for her around town, send me a picture" I said as I hung up. I felt the familiar vibrations of the phone, to show me I got a text message.

One new message: Kukai

I groaned as I opened the message, hoping it wouldn't be another stupid question that only Kairi would possibly know the answer to.

_Just dropped Ikuto off at the park, mind checking on him?  
SO*CC*ER* ST*AR_

What the heck is up with his signature? Soccer Star? Oh wait, I'm supposed to check on Ikuto. I shook my head and replied

_Why do you bother working the night shift if he can't even go home?  
Keep_the_Rhythm_

Don't ask about the signature, I left my phone on the counter while my chara messed with it. And I haven't messed with my phone enough to learn how to get rid of the signature.

_Nagi, don't make me tell Rima your secret…  
SO*CC*ER* ST*AR_

Dammit! Blackmailing me like that….

_Fine….But you're gonna havta get Rhythm a new basketball  
Keep_the_Rhythm _(A/N: That might make a good story idea…)

_Sorry Dude, I work the night shift with Ikuto when you didn't  
SO*CC*ER* ST*AR_

_You're the idiot who offered!  
Keep_the_Rhythm_

_Oh, fine then, I'll look for Rima's #  
SO*CC*ER* ST*AR_

…_Fine…. Don't tell Rima though….  
Keep_the_Rhythm_

I put my phone in my pocket and readjusted my jacket. Couldn't Kukai just leave me the hell alone? Oh wait, then I wouldn't get free pizza….

I walked over to the park and saw a girl with pink hair and honey eyes walk away from Ikuto. Ikuto was just staring at her. The girl saw me and smiled a bit, but then continued to walk. I shook it off and walked to Ikuto

"You okay?" I asked him. He glanced at me then sighed

"I think I need to stop gambling" he said as we both walked to the bench

"Hm, when has the thought appeared in your mind?" I asked sarcastically as I laughed a bit at him, "But, seriously, stop, one day, you're gonna be gambling more than your cash. And I'm talking about things that'll make you crack"

"Crack? Okay, that's gotta be something big" He said, looking at the stars

"Let's see, um, LOVE!" I told him. He chuckled a bit as a rain drop dropped on the tip of my nose.

"I won't fall in love, you should know" He said turning to look at me. Another rain drop fell on my nose.

"Hey, you wanna stay at my place? I doubt you'll like being-"

_BZZT! BZZT!_

I pulled my phone out and looked at the picture Kairi sent me in shock. The girl's face kept replaying in my mind as Ikuto looked over to see what I was staring at.

"That was the girl…" I trailed off. Stupid phone giving me the messages after I need them.

"What about her?" Ikuto asked

"She's gonna be a new student and she's gonna be in our class" I groaned as I put the phone in my pocket

"See ya tomorrow, good luck telling Kairi you missed her" Ikuto waved off, putting his jacket on.

Aw shit, I forgot about Kairi.

/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\::Amu POV:: \~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/~\~/

I opened the balcony door as quietly as I could, trying not to wake up my parents. Thank God. I closed the door and shut the curtains.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked me. I could tell she was the most effected by this since she was all radiance all the time.

"Yeah, Dia?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"What's going to happen to the egg's owner?"

I looked at her, not sure how to answer.

"I don't know" I said softly. I took out the eggs and carefully put them in the basket next to my bed.

"Oh, okay then" Dia said getting into her egg. I got out of my jeans and long sleeved and switched into my PJs.

I wanted so much to cheer her up, like she did when ever I was as sad, but I knew I couldn't. I climbed into my bed and eventually drifted off into sleep.

(=^.^=) Ikuto POV

I walked away from Nagihiko and ended up in the amusement park I used to go to when I was a kid. Man, those were some simple times. Getting by on gratitude, not on money.

I climbed into the garden that was closed up to get away from the light rain. I placed the violin case against a tree and climbed in the tree.

I laid back in a comfortable position and drifter to sleep while Yoru went to play stray cat.

20 minutes later

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough"_

"_That won't stop me from trying"_

I fell out of the tree, awakened from the freaky dream. God Dammit. I'm not supposed to dream about flash backs. Then I end up waking up and not able to go to sleep. I groaned as I climbed into the tree again

_BZZT! BZZT! _

I pulled out my phone to see I got 5 unread messages.

Message number 1: Kukai

_Hey, Ikuto, Nagi just told me about the new girl. What happened?  
SO*CC*ER* ST*AR_

Message 2: Utau

_Ikuto? Text me when you can  
Butterfly-Dreams_

3rd Message: Yaya

_Yaya-chii wants candy! Do you have candy?  
Dear,Baby_

#4: Nagi

_Hope you get outta the rain  
Keep_the_Beat_

5: Utau

_Ikuto! I'm having a party for my new album tomorrow! Plz Come!  
Butterfly-Dreams_

Right now, it was 10 AM, so I slept about 8 hours. Thank God, I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. I stretched in the tree, hearing my back crack. I jumped out of the tree and looked out the door of the garden to see Pinky from last night walking into the amusement park and looking around. AKA new girl

I smirked as I picked up my violin and slung it over my shoulder. I walked out of the garden and quietly followed her.

"Amu-chan, I don't think we should be here" Her pink chara told her

"I know I saw it come here though, we'll be out in a flash. There it is! Miki!" she said, "Matashiro Kokoro: Unlock!"

\~/Amu POV \~/

I character transformed with Miki once I saw the ex egg.

"Colorful Canvas!" I said, trapping the egg in the rainbow-ey paint.

"Miki! Switch with me!" Dia said. She's been trying her hardest ever since last night.

"Amulet Diamond!"

I let Dia tell me what to do, since I was still tired and she woke me up when she saw the egg flying out the window.

"Amu-chan! Do Open Heart!" Dia told me. I did as she told me and the egg turned white and flew to its owner.

"You did great Dia" I complimented as the Character Transformation was over. Dia smiled cheerfully as I turned around to leave. I stopped short when I saw the guy from last night, looking at me as if he was amused.

"So that's what you planned on doing to the ex egg yesterday?"

I stared at him, not bothering to answer, he already knew it.

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Ikuto! Ikuto! There you are! We need you to-oh, it's the new girl" A guy or girl thing came up to he guy infront of me. He had amber eyes and purple hair.

"Nagi! Stop running you stupid cross dresser!" A petite blonde girl ran next to purple hair. They all looked at me.

~~Ikuto POV~~

She must've been a little shocked, I mean, looking at her, sure, she was…wow… but she was a stepping back. Rima and Nagihiko showed up outta nowhere and now, they find me.

"What do you mean new girl?" she asked.

"Amu-chan! The lock!" Her green chara said, pointing at something that was in the fountain. Pinky, I'm guessing her name was Amu, ran to the fountain and fished for something.

"It must have fallen off when we were chasing it…" Amu trailed off, picking something up and putting it in her pocket.

"Ikuto!"

Oh no, not that voice, no no no no no!

I moved a few feet so that my sister's attempt at hugging me was missed. Amu got up from the fountain and walked passed us.

"Hey, who are you?" Utau asked. Amu turned around and looked at her.

"I need to go home" she said walking off again

"Ikuto, you know what to do" Rima said after Amu was out of ear-shot.

"Right, Yoru" I called. Yoru appeared on my shoulder as my cat ears and tail appeared

"Don't forget about the party!" Utau said waving at me as I walked off

"Yeah! Bring her there!" Nagihiko called. I heard a few hits, so I supposed that Utau and Rima hit him for his comment.

I smirked as I followed her from afar. She talked to her charas for a bit, but then she stopped in front of the school. Hm, maybe I could have a little fun with getting her to the party tonight.

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Okay? I need opinions! R&R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm actually having fun writing this story… Well, I don't own crap

Thank You To:

XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX: _When I read your review, I started jumping around the room and got a toe cramp because I didn't expect to get a review so fast, and because it was a good one. My brother asked me what happened, and when I told him I got a review for my story, he got mad at me. ThanQ!_

anime-lover211: _I got so happy hearing that you thought my story was good, I started cheering. Thank Yewz!_

xxRoxy-chiixx: _Yay! I got some one to be there for every chapter of the story! Thx!_

Personal Riot: _I can't wait to actually update! Thank You so much! I really hope you enjoy this story!_

Ice Amethyst 12: _Thanks! And originally, this story was gonna be an original one, but then I decided that it would be better with the Shugo Chara groups. ^.^_

Amu POV

I kept wiping the Humpty Lock with my shirt, hoping to get the shine back since it fell in the dirty water. I sighed in defeat when I knew I couldn't and put it back in my pocket.

"Amu-chan… I'm hungry" Ran complained as her tummy growled

"I don't have money with me Ran" I told her. I glanced to my left and saw a ramen shop. I placed my hands in my pocket and crossed the street while my charas followed me.

"I thought you didn't have money" Miki said as we slid into a booth.

"We'll be here no longer than 10 minutes" I told them as I took out my deck of cards and placed them on the table.

"Don't go over board this time" Dia warned

"I know" I told her as I began to shuffle the cards like a dealer.

Some people looked at me and got the hint. A few guys slid into the same booth and a girl pulled out a chair to sit down.

"21?" I asked not taking my eyes off the cards. I could see them nod from the corner of my eyes as I passed each of them 2 cards. "The bets?" The guys pulled out money from their pockets and the girl pulled out a dollar bill.

I scoffed and raised an eye brow at her

"What?" she asked

"Minimum is 5 dollars" I told her

"That's all I got left" she said

"Can I play?"

I looked up from my cards to see the cute guy from the amusement park and last night.

"You got cash?" I asked. He smirked as he pulled out a bucket of money from his pocket. He put down a twenty and put the rest in his pocket.

"Where's yours?" he asked after I dealed his cards. I pulled out my Coach wallet and put it in the middle of the table where the money was. I looked at the guy in front of me as he smiled.

"Hit me"

New card.

"Hit me"

New card. His smile fell as he slammed his cards down. I looked at the guy next to him as he looked at his cards.

"Hit"

New one. Over board, I know it. He has too much. He put his cards down while I looked at the girl.

"Hm, give me another"

I rolled my eyes as I put down another card infront of her. She picked it up and her million-dollar-red lips turned into a frown.

"How about you?" I asked the guy from yesterday, let's just call him blue eyes, knowing he had a slim chance to beat me.

"Hit me" He smirked. I gave him another card as he picked it up. He looked at me and I gave him another card. "21" he said. He put his cards down to show proof of his total. He reached for the money, so I slapped his hand away.

"I still haven't finished my turn" I told him as I got another card. Okay, the 2 of Diamonds, 5 of Hearts and the King of Spades. So my total is 17. I could only get 4. I grabbed another card, the Ace. So now all I need is an ace, a two, or a three, and I have victory. I grabbed another card. The two I needed. I put my cards down, and everyone looked at the hand. "Less than 21 in 5 cards is an automatic win" I said. The three groaned, except for blue eyes, who looked at the cards amused. The three of them left to their original spots

"One lucky hand you have there" he said as I got the money from the pile and stuffed it in the wallet, then in my pocket. My charas picked up the cards and I put them in my pocket.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, now can you go, I need to get something to eat" I said. Blue eyes sat next to me, so I was stuck in the booth

"Well, you're in a ramen shop, just order ramen" he smirked. I climbed under the table to end up on the other side of the booth.

"What do you want so you could leave me alone?" I asked him

Ikuto POV

What do I want? Well, its gonna be kinda hard to ignore the new student, right?

"Go to my sister's party" I told her. She looked at me as if I was joking

"In your dreams" she said.

"Then I'll keep dreamin', but I won't leave you alone until you go" I told her. She pulled out her phone and I reached over the table to take it away from her

"Hey! Give it back!" she said as he tried to snatch it back. I waved it out of her reach

"Not until you agree to go to the party with me. You should like the theme, considering your lucky hand" I told her. She tried to grab the phone standing up, but instead something fell out of her pocket. A lock. Not just any lock.

The Humpty Lock.

The lock that my key opened.

She grabbed the lock and sat down, stuffing it in her pocket.

"Fine, but first, I want your name" she told me, crossing her arms.

"Ikuto"

"Okay, Ikuto, I want my phone back" she tried to reach for it again, but then I pulled it farther away

"Meet me at the mall in an hour, you're gonna need something else for the party" I smirked as I passed her back her phone. I got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Okay, now to call Utau

I grabbed my phone and dialed my sister's phone number

"Hello?"

"I got her to go, call Kairi and tell him" I told her and hung up.

Amu POV.

I looked at my phone. Realizing that my math placement exam was in five minutes. I got up and rushed out the shop and into the small corner market to buy some pocky for the charas.

I was lucky, I ran into the office, out of breath. The front desk lady looked at me questioningly.

"Amu….*place pant here*…Hinamori…*pant*….placement test…WATER!" I brought out. I grabbed a plastic cup and placed that little thingy that held the water.

"Amu-chan was thirsty" Ran said, looking at me drink the water.

"Amu Hinamori? Oh, yes, I'll have some one take you to the test" Front-desk person said. I nodded and sat down as she talked with some one in the office.

"Ah, yes, Amu Hinamori, right this way please" A tall blonde guy who was smiling a little too much came out of the office and opened the little door for me to step in. I walked in, eyeing him as he took me to the counselor's office. He gave me a test and a number 2 pencil while I sat down in the desk. Man, I sure hope I remember this stuff.

Ok, wait, what was the order for PEMDAS? Parentheses, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, Subtraction? Yeah, that sounds right. Now how do I do work with exponents again?

Through out the whole test, I eyed the clock, until I got to the last question. I circled a random letter and gave the test to the front lady desk person.

"Amu-chan! You're gonna be late desu!" Su said.

"She's right! If you don't get to the mall in 10 minutes you'll be late!" Miki said. Oh yeah! I was supposed to go with that Ikuto guy to the mall. I didn't feel like running, and the mall was only 8 minutes away.

Ikuto POV

I've been waiting outside the main entrance in the mall for 10 minutes waiting for Pinky. I can't believe I agreed to this. And then I need a freaking tux. Why? Oh, um, because Utau's album was about a game of cards, so the album cover was a picture of Utau holding cards. So that made the theme a gambler theme. She called it Gambler's Delight, after the bar I worked at.

"Amu-chan! Maybe he's over here!"

I turned my head to see Amu listening to music and walking in the mall. Maybe I should've told her where to meet me….

I sighed and followed where she went, from afar. She went to Hot Dog on a Stick and got some fries and cherry lemonade. I laughed a bit as she saw me. He charas munched on the fries as she drank the lemonade. Yoru flew out of my pocket and sat on my shoulder.

Amu POV

I munched on the fry and slurped up my cherry lemonade. Man, nothing cheers me up like Hot Dog on a Stick.

I saw Ikuto as I munched on the fry. He smirked at me, but once he did, I turned around and began to walk away. Now I wanna watch some parodies from DaveDays (A/N: You should! They is awesome and funny! Check out Feliz Navidad! He don't know Spanish!) I stopped by at the Borders they had, so I could make up some weird excuse and say I have a book club to attend to today. Yeah, that won't work. Maybe I could say my dog died! Wait, I'm horrible at lying. Shit! Dammit! Curse my honestness! Well, now that I'm here, I could look for the new gag manga I wanted to read.

I walked to the Manga isle and started over looking the books. When I saw Ikuto come in, I raised the volume all the way on my IPod so I couldn't hear him. But, damn, that music was loud! Maybe I should change the artist…Yeah! Stop screaming in my ear 30 Seconds to Mars! And let my ears be filled with Alexander Rybak (A/N: I'll admit, I'm obsessed with the violin playin)

I sang along to 'OAH' while picking out this month's issue of the new gag manga.

I saw the charas fighting over the last fry when I just grabbed it and ate it. What? Serves them right, I'm trying to enjoy my music with out little charas the size of a…. a chara sized thing fighting over a fry! An effing fry!

I felt something grab my shoulder and turned me around, making my IPod fall out of my pocket. Su and Ran picked it up and gave it back to me. I looked to see who had turned me around. Ikuto. Great, just effing perfect.

I looked at him and sipped my drink. He was saying something, but since the volume was up all the way, I couldn't hear him

"What? I can't hear you" I said, not yelling. I pointed to my earphones. He looked pissed off, grabbed an earphone and put it in his ear, right when the song changed. Yeah, apparently, when the IPod fell, it went on shuffle, so now, Ikuto is listening to a very loud Bullet For my Valentine song. I was used to it, I mean, when I found out I was moving, I put all these loud Three Days Grace songs and fell asleep to them.

I laughed a bit as he threw the ear phone on the floor. There is a slight possibility he is now deaf in his left ear. He glared at me, and let's say, it's the same kind of glare the author of this story gets from her mom (A/N: Its true! She gives them to me all the time when I start dancing around the house to You Me at Six!) He took the other earphone off, as I saw it had hit Miki in the back of the head. Poor Miki.

"Ow! That hurt!" Miki complained as she rubbed the back of her head.

"C'mon, this could get really bloody" Dia said as they floated in the little pouch I carried for them.

I rolled my eyes and turned around when Ikuto turned me around to face him..

"Why did you walk away?" he asked. I looked on the shelf I was by, and I found the gag manga I was looking for, so I picked it up and showed it to him

"I wanted to read this. Now can I go? I wanna watch some parodies" I told him.

"No, you need a dress for the party. Press are gonna be there" He said, "And you need to look good, hm, I'll go get a miracle worker" he sighed. I fumed in anger at the last part. (A/N: I have an itchy nose. And now I'm scratching it like a dork) He's gonna need a miracle worker.

I looked at him, making sure I looked hurt, and walked away from him. I threw the lemonade that was half full and the trash away, losing my appetite. I put the ear phones back on and switched the artist to Lights. I mean, I could still hear a bit, since the first song was soft, but I didn't care. Well, this bastard is lucky I keep my word.

I walked around the mall, looking for the stupid dress store. It wasn't until 'Lions!' ended that I had found it. I changed the artist to play Fall Out Boy and began looking for a dress.

Gambler Theme. Okay, when I think that, I think cards and a black dress. Okay, nice, now I need to add color. But, first, the effing dress.

"Do you have a prom coming up, Or what?"

I knew that voice, since my battery was gonna die soon, I lowered it down. And now, I'm in a store, looking for a black dress and Ikuto is right behind me.

"I keep my word" I said as I began to shuffle through the racks again.

"So you're going?" he asked

"No, I'm going to my sister's tea party in a BLACK dress" I said sarcastically. I held up a black ruffled dress but put it back on the rack. Ikuto sighed every time I looked at a dress but didn't like it.

"Just choose one and get it over with!" he yelled. All the other girls in the store turned to look at us, and I tried to ignore it, but instead, I threw my IPod at him. He caught it easily and stuffed it in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and went to another rack. I heard Ikuto follow me, but I paid no attention.

13 racks later

Finally! I found a dress, er, I mean Ikuto found a dress! It was pretty funny. Cuz when he said something about me, I threw my phone at him, and he grabbed the nearest dress to use as a shield. I actually walked up to him, grabbed the dress and my phone, walked to the cashier, paid for the dress and walked out. Did I mention he used it as a shield? A piece of fabric as a shield.

I had everything else I would need at home, so I just walked home. My charas took a nap while I walked about a mile, until Ikuto came up to me…in a car.

"Need a lift?" He asked, his window rolled down

"No, I need to sock-eep!" I shrieked as I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Of course, its vibrating, I freak. I pulled it out and took out the battery.

"You need socks?" Ikuto said, reminding me that he was still a yard or two away from me.

"I'm only a block away anyhow" I told him, continuing to walk, "Oh, and I want my IPod back"

"You aren't gonna get it until you get into that party" Ikuto told me. I looked at him. He was smirking. Typical.

"I don't even know where the party is" I told him. I bit my bottom lip trying to walk away from him and to my house.

"It's at a building. I'll pick you up, better yet…"

If I'm lucky, he just left. But I know that's not the case. I crossed the street, and Ikuto was right there, looking as casual as ever. Right now, I'm hating him. And I'm pissed. I'm usually just angry, but I'm kinda having a problem at the moment that's adding to the hate…. It'll be done soon I hope.

"Cam yew qik thothowing meh?" I said with a pocky in my mouth, trying to get my house keys from my pocket. Dammit, where is it!

"I'm sorry? I couldn't exactly hear you with the pocky in your mouth!" he yelled. I gulped down the stupid biscuit and glared at him. I guess my Pretty Mean Sisters got to him. (A/N: If you're confused, good)

"Then stop following me!" I yelled at him.

"Stop PMSing on me!" He yelled back.

"Announce it to the world, why don't you?" I muttered under my breath and I finally found mah keys! I unocked the door and walked in. Apparently, Ikuto is a health inspector, because he just walked in. I didn't say anything because I knew I wouldn't do any good. I walked into the kitchen, to get some soda, but instead, I find a note from my parents.

_Amu, _

_We'll be going to the grocery store today, so we'll be gone for about 3 hours. If you need anything, jut call me. _

_-Mom and Dad_

I balled up the note and threw it in the trash. Man, takes a long time to go get grocery's right?

"When's the party?" I asked Ikuto as looked through the cabinets for a bottle of water

"In an hour and a half, so get ready" he said as he turned on the TV.

"Fine" I said. I walked up to my bedroom, taking the dress with me.

I walked to my jewelry box that was filled from the things I buy from my gambling money. Back where I was, I was best in town. I had to make house calls sometimes. And when we couldn't afford thing, I would gamble with who ever the person was.

"Miki, can you help me? " I asked as the charas started to play with one of the stuffed toys I threw on my bed. Miki glanced at me and floated over to me. I will never understand how they float like that. She looked at the jewelry I had let out.

"Go get in the dress, I need to see what can go good with it" She told me. I locked the door and closed the curtains incase of any peepers, and got into the strapless black Marylyn dress. Miki glanced at me and snapped her fingers. I sat on the edge of my bed as the other charas complimented the choice on the dress. Oh yeah, they were playing with Ikuto's chara when I threw my phone at him.

"You done yet?" I asked Miki, when I finished brushing my hair and doing my make-up. And that was barely anything, just some lip gloss, mascara and blush. And I barely even put any on.

"Yeah! I have everything picked out for you!" I walked over to my blue chara. There was a black heart necklace, a silver diamond bracelet, silver spade and clover charms, gold heart and diamond charms, my black purse and black flats. I looked at her a bit, smiling.

"You're real good at this" I told her as I placed the charms on the purse. I put on the flats and, well, everything else, while I searched for my phone.

"What's wrong desu?" Su asked

"Can't find my phone" I told her as I walked down stairs. "Ow! Toe cramp! Toe cramp!" I said, as I jumped on the last step, only to get the horrible toe cramp. Totally killed my mood. I sat on the floor trying to get up, with out getting the cramp again. Ikuto stared at me oddly.

"What happened to you?" he asked me

"Oh, well, I couldn't find my phone so I came downstairs, jumped, got a toe cramp and can you do me a favor and call my phone?"

Ikuto POV

I was stuck watching reruns of Japanese Idol when Amu walked downstairs. And, I havta say, she knew how and what to wear with what. Yeah, I can be confusing, I know.

She jumped on the last step, saying something like "Tope Amp" I couldn't tell. The person who was singing drowned out her voice.

"What happened to you?" I asked, when the show went on commercials

"Oh, well, I couldn't find my phone so I came downstairs, jumped, got a toe cramp and can you do me a favor and call my phone?" she told me. Well, she doesn't pay attention much, does she. I found it on the counter when I was looking around. I picked it up from my pocket and showed it to her.

"This one?" I told her, my signature smirk coming up.

"Yes! Now give it back!" she told me. No way, I mean, she threw it AT ME.

"Nope, you havta get it" I told her. She tried to get up and fell back down again.

"Ow" she got back up and started hopping to me on one leg, "Ikuto! Give it back! I have a toe cramp!" I walked into the kitchen and she tried to catch up, "Ikuto! I'm serious! I need to call my mom!"

"She didn't call you, just leave a note" I told her. I walked upstairs, making it so difficult for her.

"Ran! Character change!" she called out. Now which one is ran? The green one?

"Hai Amu-chan!" yelled the pink one. So that one is Ran….

Amu suddenly stood up straight, and ran to me. As if the toe cramp was just a bug to smoosh. She grabbed the phone out of my hands, and ran back downstairs and jumped on the couch, dialing someone's number.

I sighed and walked downstairs, feeling my phone vibrate. I sat on the couch across from Amu and looked at the message Nagihiko sent me.

_Hey, come over to my place, the tuxedos just arrived.  
Keep_the_Rhythm_

I sighed and texted back

_I'll see when Pinky is ready  
Violin_Playr_

I put the phone back and looked at Amu who was on the phone. She wasn't saying anything, so I guess it was still ringing, and she looked at her lap.

"Mama? It's me, if you need me, give me a call, I'm gonna be at a party. Love you, bye" She sighed and hung up the phone. Her charas came downstairs holding a small purse with 4 charms on it.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She looked at me confused

"The party doesn't start yet" she told me

"I know, I need my tuxedo" I replied

"Fine, but we're taking my car"

"No way! God knows what you have!"

"Where do you think gamble money gets a person in life?"

So that's how she could afford all this crap. Gamble money. Wait, she's a gambler? I thought he just had a lucky hand

Amu got up and got car keys. Okay, a car key. That doesn't mean its her car.

Amu POV

Well, I bet he doesn't think I have a car. Well, I doubt he thinks I gamble. Actually, nobody believes me. They think I actually do something else. Something like 'Hang out with her boyfreind' But no, There are no gamblers I take interest in, that are my age.

"You just gonna stay there and not show up to the party, or you gonna come?" I told him, Cool n' Spicy I might add.

"Oh, right" he said. I opened the door, and walked to the garage, which held the 370z, mine of course. I guess he was in shock while looking at the mini van that belonged to my parents.

"Hey, cat boy, this one is my car" I told him. He looked at the other car while I got in the car. I put the car in ignition, and revved up the speed. Making it give that sound that meant it was up for speed. Ikuto climbed in the passenger seat as I drove away from the house.

…

…

…

… 

"By any chance, are the charas with you?"

_!_

"We forgot our charas!" I yelled at Ikuto. He just stared at me as if he was amused. Oh, I'll give him something amusing.

"I guess so, but my chara knows where the party is, unlike yours" Ikuto smirked.

"Don't make me slap you" I threatened.

A/N: Yeah… most of the good stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter but this one was sorta pointless. Anyway, R&R! They keep me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm watching Fruits Basket while typing this and waiting for the sucker to load. Man, I'm really starting to like this story.

Thank You:

Personal Riot: ThanQ! And that is a good song... My favorite one by Three Days Grace is Riot.

Stealthy Ninja: Lol, I'd slap Ikuto if he just said that while I was driving, but first I might wanna get a driver's liscence...

xxRoxy-chiixx: Yup! Chapter 2! How did you know that I was a chick? O.o Are you a stalker...? Lol Jk JK JK! I think I mentioned I was a girl before...

SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ: You have a very funny screen name. And that little cat is so cute. And I was a happy that you called my story unique ^.^

Amu POV

After making a U-turn, going back to my house and getting the chara, oh wait, there's more, Ikuto started teasing me on how I could forget my charas. And that ticked me off, so I passed a red light. So now I have a ticket on my way to the house. Oh, then, somehow Ikuto had me in the passenger seat, so now he's driving to a friend's house. And here I was, pouty and pissy. Pissy and pouty while wearing black and getting ready for a party.

"Well, we're here!" Ikuto said, parking my car. I looked out the window and saw a VERY big house. Bigger than mine.

"Holy fudge balls" I said. Ikuto laughed a bit and we exited the car. He threw me the keys, which I couldn't catch, and it hit Su instead. The little green chara fell to the floor, rubbing her head. I stared angrily at Ikuto as he walked into the house. I picked up the keys, and Su's small body. I rubbed her small head while she floated with the other charas. I guess I could say that the keys hitting Su was also my fault, cuz I tried to catch them, which I DID, but then they bounced off my hand. I know, how does that happen?

"Are you coming or not?" I looked at Ikuto, who had the door open. I glanced at the open door and walked through it.

"Woah" I said, looking at the garden like area that filled the pathway to the house

"Yeah, that would've been my reaction, if I wasn't used to this place already, now come on" he said, walking in front of me. I followed behind him, while the charas decided to nap. I walked behind him, for what seemed like forever, and then, we were in front of the house. He knocked once, and opened the door, waiting for me to come in. I walked in the door, and lemme tell you this: one blonde guy was getting 'accidently poked' by a tailor, a guy with brown hair was getting slapped in the back of the head, a purple guy was looking in the mirror, putting on a tie, a guy with dark hair and glasses was fixing his tie, and three girls, sat on the couch, watching them.

"Ow!" said blonde boy

"Then stay still!" the tailor said, oh, did I mention she was a girl?

"I am!" blondie said back

"Kitty, its no use, we will need our crew" a girl that was choosing ties walked up to the tailor, and looked at the blonde boy, almost studying his face

"What?" blonde guy asked

"It's just that, everytime I see your face, I feel like socking it" she told him. Blonde kid looked at her, offended obviously, but she looked like she could care less.

"Hey, I brought the new girl" Ikuto said from behind me, "Now go sit on the couch while I get my tuxedo" he told me, walking upstairs. Now all eyes were on me. Great, now I feel like I'm a person in a dog pound. If you get one, you feel guilty that you're killing more, and they are all looking at you. Which sucks ultimately.

I sat down on the couch, and every one was still staring at me. Man, I feel like I'm on the front page of a newspaper or something.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I asked, probably after 30 seconds of staring.

Everyone resumed to what they were doing. The purple haired guy was changing his red tie, to a purple one. Glasses guy was reading. Blondie was arguing with the tailor. The brown haired guy was asking the girl who picked ties a question, and she was helping him put on his tie, and when he finished asking, she tightened it around his neck. And really tight too. The four girls on the couch, ok, one was Utau Hoshina for sure, I recognized her from my little sister's posters. A blonde girl with long wavy hair who was wearing a yellow dress sat in between a girl with brown hair with pink ribbons in it and Utau.

(A/N:Their outfits are on my profile)

I looked away from everyone, and to the phone on my lap. Waiting for a call from my dad or my mom. _Call me if you need me_ Yeah right. They probably left it in the car while they went to the mall or something.

"Nice tattoo"

I looked away from the phone and looked who had talked to me. She was short, and was the one sitting in between Utau and the brown haired girl. I looked at the ankle where I had the tattoo: a spade, a clover, a heart and a diamond on a banner wrapped around the ankle.

"Oh, thanks" I said back

"Is it real?" she said, sitting next to me

"Yeah" And it hurt like a bitch too. (A/N: I would know, my stepdad's uncle made funny/painful faces when he got a tattoo)

"I'm Rima by the way" she told me

"Amu" I said, giving her a smile.

"Amu-chan! Do you have any more pocky?" Dia came up to me and asked me. I nodded and pulled out the last box and opened it for her. Then, the other charas decided to get pocky too. So now, my four charas were eating my pocky.

"You have charas too?"

Wait a minute, that wasn't Rima….

I looked up and saw Utau and the brown haired girl looking at the four charas who were eating happily

"Y-yeah, do you?" I asked them. The two looked at me, and guess how many charas came out from the girls alone? 4, that's how many.

"That one is Iru, and this one is Eru" Utau said, pointing at a devil chara first, then an angel chara

"This one is Pepe-chan! And I am Yaya!" brown haired girl said. A little baby chara sat on her shoulder. How did I suddenly notice the lollipop in her mouth?

"This one is KusuKusu" Rima said, pointing at a clown chara, who was laughing.

"What's going on?" the brown haired boy said, loosening his tie.

"Just some introductions" Utau said.

"Alright! This is Daichi and I'm Kukai!" he said, giving me a cheesey smile as a little green haired chara came up giving me a thumbs up. I gave a smile back at them, when suddenly, everyone decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Nagihiko, and this is Rhythm and Temari" the purple haired boy said, pointing at a chara with the hip hop look and a chara wearing a kimono.

"I'm Tadase and this is Kiseki" Blonde guy said. I looked at him for a second, man, there IS something about the face that make you want to punch him. I looked at the little kingy chara beside him.

"I'm Kairi and this is Musashi" Glasses guy said, nodding towards the samurai chara.

"I'm Amu and this is Dia, Ran, Miki and Su" I said pointing at each of them, who decided to share the pocky. Kukai and Nagihiko turned around while everyone else laughed as Miki had a stare down with Musashi

"Nice look Ikuto" Kukai said

"I agree, the look does suit you" Nagihiko agreed. Everyone turned around to look at Ikuto, and man, he looked GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. He wore the regular black tuxedo and a black dress shirt. The first few unbuttoned and not tucked in. And trust me, that was hot. Sure, I'm in the middle of something that made me have mood swings, but I will admit it.

"Yeah, the tailors did a good choice" Utau complimented. Everyone else nodded and agreed with them, while I looked away from him, and back to my phone.

_Yeah, you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't-_

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone, making everyone look at me.

"_Amu Hinamori? Yes, we have evaluated your placement exam and you will be in the intermediate math class"_

"Okay, thank you"

I pressed the red button and place the phone back on my lap.

"Amu-chan? Was it your mom?" Su asked

"No, just the school" I told her, leaning back into the loveseat.

"Who're you waiting for to call you?" I heard Nagihiko say

"One of my parents, but they don't really call me back" I told them. I grabbed one of the pocky from the bag and chewed on it

"You know, if you keep eating those, you'll get fat" I heard Ikuto say

"And if you keep pissing me off, you'll need facial reconstruction" I retorted, making some people laugh. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling.

_Debby just hit the wall, she never had it all-_

"Sanjo-san?" Utau asked, speaking into her cell phone. I laughed a bit at the ringtone she put for her, "It's about to start! Okay! We'll be there in a bit" Utau hung up her phone before clinging on Kukai in her purple dress. "C'mon Kukai! You're escorting me!" Kukai put his arm around her waist and left the house.

"Yaya wants candy!" Yaya cheered as she dragged Kairi out of the house. So now, the only ones left, were me, Ikuto, Rima and Nagihiko

"Well, better the cross-dresser than the pervert, good luck Amu" Rima said, standing next to Nagihiko. Wait so that left me with-

"Come on Amu, we can't be late" Ikuto said, lifting me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I said, blushing. I could feel the blood rush up to cheeks. "I could walk you know! These are flats! Not heels!"

"No, it's okay, because now we are going to a BETTER car, and I'm going to drive us to the event" Ikuto said, following Yaya and Kairi, who were walking about 10 feet away from us.

"Put. Me. Down" I told him. He looked at me for a second, and his blue eyes made contact with mine.

"Fine, but don't complain when you trip" he said, putting me on my feet

"Why would I fall?" I asked him, jumping on one leg. Cuz guess what I got? An effing toe cramp again

"Well for one, you're hoping on one leg again, and two, we're on a stone path" he said, making me look at the stone path I was hopping on.

"How far is the car?" I asked

"Almost there, oh be careful right there"

"Huh?" Then, my foot got caught on one of the stones, so I fell flat on my ass. Is it possible to break your butt? Cuz if so, Ima need a cast. That would be very uncomfortable to sit down….

"You idiot" Ikuto smirked, putting his hand out for me to get up. I took his hand and hoisted me up. Atleast my toe cramp is gone. Right?

Ikuto POV

Man, Amu is making laugh my ass off. She just keeps putting herself in these situations, that make accidents happen to her. First, the cell phone incident, then the toe cramp, the other toe cramp and now, she falls on her butt. I left my hand out and hoisted her up. She stood up carefully, and wiped the dirt off the back of her dress. I laughed a bit as Rima slapped Nagi from behind us.

Up ahead, Utau and Kukai were getting into the black 2009 Bertone. Kairi and Yaya got into the silver Cizeta. Rima and Nagihiko got the red Modena. And me and Amu? We got MY car. The best car in Nagi's place: A cherry red Alfa Romeo. They were all Italian cars, but mine, was overall best. Atleast in my opinion

"Nice ride" Amu said. Her charas went into a little pouch, but I didn't really pay attention. I unlocked the car, and got into the seat. Amu got into the passenger seat and I put the car in ignition.

"I could say the same about yours" I told her.

"Well, I don't really care, since my parents think I don't gamble, but have a really high paying job. So they thought that's how I got the car. But I think they're starting to get suspicious from my attitude lately" she looked down on her lap as I drove away from the house, and to, wherever Nagi and Rima were going.

"They don't know?" I asked her, trying to make conversation

"No, they usually go to sleep around 11 at night, so I sneak out around that time to look for the ex-eggs, or make a few bets" so, she's modest?

"How could they not notice it? Yo come home with all this cash. Don't they ask you what your job is atleast?"

"I do have a job, I mean, I used to"

"What was it?"

"Dealer, I used to do a few tricks on how to shuffle cards with one hand, but I don't anymore. My mom took all my good playing cards away. So now I'm left with the classic" she sighed, and looked out the window.

"It sucks, the other decks, the classics are the ones that started it all"

"I know, its just that the other decks always have something up their sleeve. Kinda like an ace"

"I know what you're talking about"

"Good, cuz I think I'm high on pocky and I really don't wanna explain it"

"How do you get high on pocky?"

"The same way you annoy the crap outta me"

Amu POV

"Ah, so it's easy and simple for you to get high?" he told me. I leaned my head back in the head rest and closed my eyes.

"We almost there?" I asked him

"Almost there? We're already here" He told me. I looked out the window and looked at the event. Must be pretty big for an album party. Security was getting celebrities like Lady Gaga out. Or even The Black Eyed Peas. And those people are famous in America. There was a red carpet leading the way into a building. And on top was a sign that said 'Gambler's Rank' So I'm guessing that this building is like a bar or casino.

"Damn, you were right, paparazzi everywhere" I said. There were flashes of cameras while some stars were actually allowed inside.

"Told you, know get out, and this time, don't get a toe cramp" I stuck my tongue out at him as a guy took the car for valet parking. Kukai and Utau were in front of us. Rima and Nagihiko were in front of them. And Kairi and Yaya were behind us. There were a bunch of news reporters, and paparazzi were snapping there fingers away while trying to take pictures of us.

Half way there to the building, and you know what happened? I got a toe cramp. I nudged Ikuto a bit, but he didn't look. I had to do something, so I hooked his arm in mine, and pinched his side. He looked at me and I looked at my feet.

"I got another toe cramp. This is partially your fault. If you hadn't mentioned it, I wouldn't have got it" I whispered at him. He looked at me in shock, and did the craziest thing: picked me up bridal style while paparazzi forgot the other stars and took pictures of us. I blushed immensely, while he kept smirking. Once we get inside, I'm so gonna throw Gwen Stefani's stiletto at him. (A/N: O.O I just finished watching episode 15 of Ghost Stories, and I got so scared, I had to get orange juice….It's a cool anime)

"How's it so far princess?" Ikuto snickered at me. Man, if the paparazzi weren't here, and if I didn't have a toe cramp, I would've slapped him. Mother Fudger! Put me down. I noticed that Kukai, Rima, Utau and Nagihiko had turned around to see what happened. But started laughing when they saw what had happened. Some friends they are.

"Oh, same old, same old, getting picked up by a perv in front of paparazzi. What do you think dumb ass?" Boy, I am seriously PMSing today

"Oh, I didn't know you were so used to it, then why are you blushing?" he teased. Thank God we were finally inside. It looked like an actual casino. This was weird cuz we aren't in Vegas. Right? I think I'm still in Japan. Why the hell is there a pool table here!

"You can put me down now" I told him

"Nope" he said and walked to the table that Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau were sitting at. A setver with a tray that had designs of the card symbols on it, gave them mozzarella sticks. Mmm, tasty. Mozzarella sticks, my favorite cheese filled snack.

He pulled out a chair with one arm, and sat down in it. My position? Oh, I was on his lap, restrained by his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder

"Do we make a good couple?" Ikuto asked as Yaya and Kairi sat down

"Where the hell did Gwen Stefani go?" I asked. Everyone looked at me weird, especially Rima

"What?" Nagihiko asked me

"I need to borrow her stiletto and poked Ikuto's eyes out" I answered

"No wonder you were eying shoes! Get it? EYEing SHOES? She wanted to poke his eyes out with shoes?" Kukai said laughing. We stared at him, and I swear, you could crickets chirping.

"You're not funny" Rima told him. Utau nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you kicked Lady Gaga out Utau!" Yaya complained, in her pink dress.

"She'd probably say that her single should be on the CD. Oh, guess what! Don't guess! I'll tell you! Everyone in the party gets gift bags. And inside, are cosmetics for girls, watches for guys, a pack of cards, and a pair of sunglasses. Sanjo hooked me up" Utau said cheerfully going chibi at the end

"Yeah, and her dreams went out the door when she turned 24" I said, quoting the famous '1985' by Bowling for Soup

"You heard the song?" Ikuto asked. I nodded and reached for a mozzarella stick.

"One of the funniest songs that isn't a parody" I said finally eating the cheesy goodness.

"So there's a funnier song?" Kukai asked me.

"Yup" I chewed into the cheesy thing, and then, swallowed

"What's it called?" Nagihiko asked, grabbing a Mozzarella stick

"Shut up and Smile" I said, everyone must've took it seriously because they smiled at me, "No, that's the song name, and can you let go of me!" I said looking at Ikuto

"Yes I can, but No, I won't" he smirked at me. I frowned and pinched his stomach this time. He twitched a bit, but didn't let go. I pinched him again, but still, nothing.

"Pinch his ear! That's his weak spot!" Kukai said. I looked at Ikuto again as he looked angrily at Kukai

"Where's Homotori?" Rima asked as I was about to pinch Ikuto's ear.

"I don't know… there were enough cars… don't tell me we left him with the tailors" Nagihiko said, "Wait there were only four cars…"

"I think he's with the tailors, and the butlers and maids don't like him either" Kairi said

"He's a goner" Utau said

"Well, can I ask a question, and get all your opinions?" Kukai asked. Kairi shook his head and I reached for a mozzarella stick.

"What's your question?" Ikuo asked

"If this were an alternate universe, and in another alternate universe, where the tailors actually like him, he'd be making out with one of them, right?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then, I said the one thing, I thought I could only say to the pervert I'm sitting on: "What. The fuck?"

"Yeah, I'm messing with your minds, and you know what the funny part is? I'm not even high, totally sober" he said. We all stared at him in shock, and I did the one thing I could think of: throw my mozzarella stick at him.

A/N: I loverz you reviewers! I'm so glad people like this story! But seriously, I am freaked out by watching ghost stories. *shudders* But I really wanted Kukai to say that. I found it funny. Lol. Anyway! R&R PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I heart this story! Enjoy!

Arigatou:

S2xAmutoxS2: Yay and awesome AND funny story! And I'll update as fast as i can!

Stealthy Ninja: I know! I wanted one! Now I'm craving them...

xxRoxy-chiixx: You have a realy good point... And the tailors hate him ultimatley.. They ARE based in my freinds. O.O *gasp* Stalking is illegal... We might be good freinds!

Personal Riot: I get alot of toe cramps at the worst possible times. One time i got it at the mall in front of a hot guy. And I do hate it. I'll tell my dog to not eat my phone charger, and she'll chew it. When is karma gonna bite all the bitchy peoples asses?

I sat on the hood of Ikuto's car, hugging my knees to my chest. Everyone told me to go to the car when some guys got into the party asking for Ikuto. I was asking why, but nobody answered.

Celebrities passed by me, the ones who weren't invited, and stared at me in envy, knowing I was invited. Probably thinking 'She was invited! I'd take the stupid girl's place! I'd be in that party!'

I sighed, and got off the hood of his car, my little charms chiming as I moved. God knows where my charas were. But I always trusted them to come back, they always do. I saw there were less paparazzi and more cars. I looked for my card deck, sighing in relief when I finally found it. I touched the lock I kept around my neck before walking back into the building.

Everyone, but the people I actually MET, were oblivious to the fact that three men is suits were confronting my only friends in this area. Well, nobody seemed to notice me, since when I walked to the table, they didn't look at me. Well, there's always plan B

"You know Ikuto, we have seen you play your cards, and we've seen that hand of your" One of the men said. I looked at him, he was staring at Ikuto

"I told you, I won't gamble for you" Ikuto said, glaring at him

"How about we make a gamble? We win, you gamble, you win, we'll leave you alone" another guy in a suit said

"I told you, I won't-"

"If you don't gamble, we'll force you" the third said

"I'll do it" I piped up, making myself known. Everyone witched their gazes and looked at me. Ikuto looked at me emotionless, maybe a little pissed, but everyone else, shocked. Ikuto was the only one to see me gamble. And I won that time too.

"Alright, you'll take his place, Ikuto, your gambling, is in this girl's hands" The first one said. I looked at him and slid my card deck on the table. Now I meant business. Sure, I only knew Ikuto for about a day, but he was already a friend. I always fought for my friends back home. I was known as the star gambler there. And I'm talking, the best in the whole district, bars, and casinos you could possibly find. Some people would call me out of class, so I could beat them with 3 minutes.

"Amu" Ikuto started, "Don't do this"

"I got this, don't worry" I assured him. Kairi and Kukai got out of their seats and moved the plate from the middle of the table so we could have room to deal the cards.

"Who's dealing?" Utau asked from next to me. I looked at Ikuto, who nodded and took the deck. He shuffled like a pro and gave us two cards each.

I'm used to gambling more than cash, but I now for sure, I had to win right now.

"Who's first?" Ikuto asked. The guy infront of me nodded at me as I nodded to get another card. Right now, I had a 9, a 5 and a 2. I but my lip and nodded to get another card. He gave me a 5, barely enough. I put the cards down

"21" I said. The guy in front of me nodded as Ikuto gave him another card.

Nod

Card

Okay, now I got nervous. I can't lose right now. No way.

Nod

Card

Frown

Slam

That was the exact pattern that happened. I glanced at his cards: A 5, a 9, a 3, a 4, and a 3. 24, he was over by 3. I got real damn lucky on that one. And it wasn't my lucky hand. It was because I gotten too nervous at one point.

"She won, you lost, get out" Utau told them, pointing her finger at the door. The three men grunted and left the table and out the door. I got up from my seat to let Kukai sit back down. Kairi took his seat as I picked up my cards

"I told you she had a lucky hand" Ikuto smirked. I glanced at him as everyone nodded.

"That's too lucky" Kairi said. I glanced at him this time. How could that hand be too lucky?

"I didn't shuffle it" I said. Kairi grabbed the deck from my hands and started, I dunno, studying it?

"Hm, a classic" He noted

"Yeah, um, that's my last deck, can I get it back?" I asked. Kukai patted me on the deck, pretty hard…. "Any harder? You might actually knock my lungs out" I said sarcastically

"Haha! She's funny!" Kukai said. Kairi gave me my cards back as I stuffed them in my purse.

!&!

Ikuto POV

The party just ended and let me tell you, I was pissed at Amu. But if she hadn't come, who knows what mess I would be in right now.

I unlocked my car as Amu climbed in. I think she was tired. And every 20 minutes she would check her cell phone.

"So" I began, "How was the party?"

"Better than the ones back home, that's for sure" She replied, looking out the window as I began to drive her home

"Then can I ask you one question that you must answer?" I asked her, stopping at a red light

"Sure. What's the worst that can happen?" she said

"Why did you go back inside?"

She hesitated before answering

"When you told me to go outside, I knew something was wrong, and when ever something like that happened with my parents and their payments, I always used to gamble to get them out of it. I figured I could do the same to help you"

"Amu, this isn't something you can get us out of. I told you to go outside for a reason"

"And I came back inside for a different reason. What ever your reason was-"

"My reason was so they don't target you next!" I yelled. I yelled at her. I always kept my cool, I didn't mean to yell, "Amu, look, I'm sorry"

"Save your breath, I'm used to it. Get yelled at. Small impact. Apology and get over it. It's the same cycle"

"Not with me, I didn't mean to yell ok? I'm sorry…" I trailed off speeding as I saw the familiar building into view. "Where did your charas go?"

"I dunno, but they usually come back. If they don't come back by midnight, I usually go out to look for them"

"What if you don't find them?"

"I don't know, I never really had that situation before"

"Never?"

"Nope, they were usually in their eggs"

"Usually?"

"They would sometimes find other charas to play with-Shit!" I looked over at Amu, who was clutching her wrist in pain. I stopped at the red light and looked at her again

"What's wrong?"

"Just get me home" she said, letting go of her wrist and hiding it from me. "Green light"

_Honk!_

I looked up and saw the light had turned green. From the corner of my eye, I saw Amu give the finger to the ass behind us. I chuckled a bit at her straight face.

"How can you keep a straight face?" I asked her. She brought her hand back inside and roled up the window

"The same way I beat the bastard" she told me.

The rest of the ride was in silence. And every few minutes, I would try to glance at her wrist, but then a green light would come on. Which pissed me off. One day, Ima end up grabbing one of those things and hit the mayor with it. Maybe even Kukai, hell, knowing his dumb ass, he'll ask me another question about Tadase's sexual orientation. Is he straight? Is he gay? Is he a chick or a dude? In all honesty, I'm not exactly sure….

"Thanks Ikuto, I guess I'll see ya around, or maybe not" Amu opened the car door before looking back at me, "I want my IPod back"

Oh yeah, forgot about that

"I'll give it to you on Monday, fully charged. I left it at Nagi's house" Lie, complete and total lie. It's in my pocket

"You are such a liar" Amu said, holding her hand out, "Now give it back before I never see you again"

"Amu, I told you, I'll give it to you on Monday. You're in my class" I smirked. She looked at me in shock, before getting out and slamming the door. What? No good bye?

I smirked and drove back to Nagihiko's house to see the damage that the tailors did to Tadase. Sigh, I wouldn't be surprised if they used our ties and belts to tie him to the ceiling. Remind me to look there when I get there.

Amu POV

I walked inside to see my parents on the couch and my younger sister playing with dolls. Or was it my PS3? I dunno, I never really cared. My mom looked at me. Or what I was wearing. I could never really tell.

"Is that my dress?" She asked me.

"This? No" I said. Lady, you wouldn't look good in this if you had a MIRACLE WORKER. Or workers.

"Are you sure? It looks-"

"I'm sure, I bought it at the mall today" I cut her off. I took off my flats and walked upstairs to the room.

My mom was usually like this when something happened with a nice thing I bought. She would say it was hers so she could use it at whatever party she got invited to.

"Ran? Miki? Su? Dia? You guys here?" I asked when I got into the room

Silence

"Ran? I have new pompoms for you. Miki? A new sketch pad for you. Su? A new cooking thing…. Dia? A new…. Flower?" I said, trying to bribe them out from hiding.

Nothing.

"Guys? This isn't funny anymore" I said, putting the flats under my bed, looking for them.

Right now, the only sound was me taking off my necklace and bracelet.

"Guys? C'mon, don't freak me out right now" I looked under my pillows. Nothing.

What could have possibly happened to my charas?

_What if you don't find them? _

You have got to be joking. Ikuto just HAD to say that. I locked the door to my room and changed the dress to jeans and a simple V-neck. I put on some sneakers and got rid of all the make up.

"My little Sparrow!"

What the hell is my dad complaining about this time?

_Knock knock_

Huh?

I turned around and looked at my balcony. What in the name of hell is Ikuto doing here?

Nagihiko POV

We had just gotten to the house when the house keepers were doing a good job at keeping the place clean. Guess what? No sign of Ikuto's blonde cousin.

We all sat down on the couch when Ikuto walked in the door holding a pink and black IPod in his hands, smirking as usual.

"What's with you and SMIRKING?" I asked him.

"Just took Amu's IPod. And guess how many videos are stuffed in it?" Ikuto answered. Rima got up and pulled Yaya and Utau away to the kitchen to talk about something.

"I dunno, 3?" Kukai said. Ikuto looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well what do ya know? The tailors DID use our belts" Ikuto said

"What do you-oh" I looked up at the ceiling and saw Tadase tied to God knows what with belts and a tie in his mouth to shut his trap. Oh look! A black eye.

"What? HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!" Kukai laughed as he looked at Tadase

"Considering that Tadase is being held by 6 belts, it will be very difficult to get him down" Kairi said

"Um, how many of you guys have noticed that Kiseki hasn't been calling us 'commoners'" Utau asked

"Or that Kusukusu hasn't laughed yet at Tadase" Rima said

"Or that Yaya-chii is missing Pepe" Yaya finished.

(A/N: The kid I'm babysitting just rejected Fruits Basket. Hell. No. I just made cupcakes for them! :()

Holy. Crap. Where the hell are our charas?

Ikuto POV

_Where are your charas?_

Even hers are missing. Yoru would've shown up by now. Everyone else? Well, God knows what happened to them.

"Did any of you guys pay attention to the other guys while Amu played cards?" I asked

Nobody answered me, which gave me the answer that they didn't pay attention

"Aw shit" I mumbled as I put the IPod in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" Utau asked me as I walked out the door. I didn't bother answering. They knew I was gonna go look for them. Hell, right now, I'm desperate to find my chara.

Amu POV

I did a double check to make sure my bedroom door was locked before I let Ikuto inside my room

"Any reason why you're in my bedroom?" I asked as he sat on the edge of my bed

"Yeah, you just let me in here" He said as he laid back.

"Why are you here? I havta-"

Sing with me, Sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

The same ringtone kept repeating as it sat on the dresser. I changed the ringtone at the party when I got bored so now it wasn't Avril Lavigne.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Ikuto asked. I walked to the dresser and answered

"Hello?"

Nothing, It was a dead line, at least I think it was. Well, until I heard heavy breathing. And I mean heavy, as if someone just RAN a marathon with out stopping. I pressed the red button and stuffed the phone into my pocket

"Aerosmith? That song has GOT to be from my parent's time" Ikuto said

"It's album was released in 1973. Of course it's old" I told him

"Amu? What's going on in their? I heard voices!"

Aw crap! My dad.

"Just on the phone!" I said as I turned on the stereo. Guess what song played? Down. Down. Now, if you know what the lyrics are, and being my dad, It would sound as if the phone was on speaker and the other line played this song. Pay attention to the lyrics, it would basically be 'I'll come get you and we'll run away together'

"My little Sparrow!" He cried

"For crying out loud! It's a damn song!" I muttered as the song changed to Hollywood Undead.

"Nice choice of song" Ikuto smirked. I gave him the finger as I put it on full blast. I opened the door to the balcony.

"Don't look through my room. I may have just moved here, but I like my privacy" I said as I climbed on the railing. I hope that they put the trampoline out now…

"Well, looks like you'll need help, c'mon" Ikuto said as he jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet. Damn show off "I'll catch you"

I looked at him, and then at how high my jump would be. I bit my bottom lip as I pushed myself off the railing.

…1

…2

…3

"You can open your eyes now"

I opened my eyes as Ikuto smirked at me. Well, he caught me.

"Put me down" I told him.

"No thank you?" He said, giving me a fake hurt look

"Cut it out, or that look you have will turn to pain" I said. He put me down as I began to walk to the back gate, Ikuto tagging along.

"Where are you going?" he asked me

"A few bets will get at least more information that what we have" I said as I unlatched the door

"No betting, these people can't see charas, and betting anymore than what you have today, that will most likely get you-"

"Get me what? Caught? That a 16 year old is gambling? The cops can't arrest me, I bet the Mayor that if I beat him, I can't get in trouble for gambling" I snapped. I heard the song change from an Escape the Fate song Lights

"You bet the mayor? Damn, you're good" he said.

Rima's POV

"If we don't find our charas, God knows what'll happen to them" I said as I grabbed a Ritz from Utau's plate

"Rima, we're trying to find out where they are! Kairi is hacking into the city's cameras to see if he can see them" Nagihiko said. I glared at him so he can just shut up

"What is it with you and hacking, Kairi?" Yaya asked, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it with you and candy?" (A/N: My dog just took my cookie from my mouth. Ima go tackle her fat ass now…) Kukai countered for Kairi

That was our thing. We would always say 'What is it with you and _' One time, we had asked what is it with Yoru and cats. Well, Kukai did, we just hit him for being an idiot.

"Can somebody get me down?" Tadase asked from his place on the ceiling. We clearly ignored him and focused to a more important matter: Anything that doesn't involve him.

"Can you guys focus!" Utau yelled

"I heard Ikuto was originally a blonde, but was ashamed of you so he became a blue hair" Kairi said. Heartless. H. E. A. R. T. L. E. S. S. He is so dead if she cries

"And I heard when your favorite author heard you were a fan, he committed suicide cuz he doesn't want a freak fan" Utau shot back. Ooh, Burn. B. U. R. N.

"I heard Tadase is gay…" I mumbled.

"I heard Nagi is a cross dresser!" Yelled Yaya. Nagihiko blushed in embarrassment a bit before looking at Kukai

"I heard Kukai cheated to get his soccer trophy" Nagihiko said. Kukai looked offended, then he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"I heard Rima has no sense in humor" Kukai said. Nagihiko looked a little mad, but me, well, I'll go massacre him later.

"I heard Yaya is a grown up" I said. Yaya looked like she was about to cry but then Nagi, I mean Nagihiko, gave her a lollipop.

"I found them!" Kairi yelled. We all looked at him as he did some tech stuff before showing us the screen. I knew that place…

A/N: Cliffy! I think. Does anyone want a hamster? My freind is giving one away. Well, something just totally killed my mood. And my bestie's stories and account are gonna be deleted . Which sucks ass. Well…. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just got a bunch of reviews... Enoy!

Merci:

xxRoxy-chiixx: We have alot in common. You hate people for not reviewing, and I hate my family for thinking that my dog learned to sit when she wants something by herself. I taught her that last year... Meanie parents. Baka brother. Fat Dog. The things that make me pissy.

xxRoxy-chiixx AGAIN: O.O I didn't exactly expect you to review twice, but the good part is I got an extra review! :D And I updated the next day! It was 4 in the morning when I knocked out on the couch. And, no, I don't want you to get a toe cramp because I was being an idiot and acting like a ninjo when I got a tow cramp. Totally killed my mood.

S2xAmutoxS2: I hate cliff hangers, especially the ones that make you think the worst case scenario. Those are the worst. I am such a hippocryte.

Personal Riot: Karma does have a very long to-do list if all the people we don't like need to get bitten in the ass. Such as TADASE. Ticked me off... And if it is a high ceiling, then, his face would be near a ceiling fan and somebody would've turned it on to scare the shit outta him.

Stealthy Ninja: I don't think they do cuz they didn't like my cupcakes, didn't like the dog (and she's too damn fat to NOT be cute) and then, she criticized my writing. But that was at a party I didn't even know we were having. On another topic, my dog has eaten everyhing, since she was 2 months old. The worst thing she has eaten, that had to be... My computer charger. I held a gruudge for weeks. And when I did forgive, I still bit her. It sounds gross, but I just finished bathing her. But after she ate my cupcake, she got some bad poopy. It stunk too. I had to pick it up, and she's not even my dog.

RomanticaKH1: Lol, I read your other reviews, and the charas were a little distracted with Amu's shiny wallet! Well, here's the update!

Now I have three things to announce before I get on with the story

1: I have just learned the weirdness and advantage of twitter, so please follow me! Link is on my laptop

2: I have just written two other stories and put them on . If you guys could do me the favor of reading it before I go to school, which is in 2 days, I'd be in one hell of a good mood and TRY to be freindly. I have some... anti-social issues. You should see me at a party. Who ever pisses me off, I'll just walk to another room. Talk to me, see ya later. Text me, well that's a different story

3: For Halloween, Ima be buying this cat ear hat thing and then Ima buy a hoodie with the cat ears. And if that doesn't work to annoy the teachers, there is always the magic of prank calling. But do you think It'll be a good idea to be a cat? All I'm asking. I'm only gonna be wearing the ears anyway...

Now... ENJOY!

Amu POV

"Just shut up! My charas don't know this part of town! Let alone the city!" I yelled at Ikuto who just asked me to buy him Taiyaki

"I just asked if you had change… Someone is grouchy" Ikuto said

"Shut your trap already! Do you know how much you talk!" I yelled again

Well, at least he's quiet. I walked around the dark park one more time, woah, did I just rhyme?

"Rima knows where they are, we havta go to the school" Ikuto said.

"The school? FYI, I don't start until Monday" I said, looking at the stars.

"I know that, but she found them"

Rima POV

"How the hell did you know it was in here?" Kukai asked, finally reunited with Daichi.

"I saw the stars in the background, plain and simple" I said as Kusukusu laughed at their stupidity

"But why were they in the observatory?" Nagihiko asked

(A/N: I bet you guys thought it was some place weirder before reading this)

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Ask the crazy kook" I said. Tsukasa came in wiping his hands on a cloth, smiling at us. F. R. E. A. K

"Ah, you guys showed up earlier than expected"

…1

…2

…3

"Tsukasa! What the hell! Why the hell were our charas here! Do you know how long we heard Tadase ask him o get him down from the ceiling. And I mean the ceiling that you need to 3 LADDERS to climb on! 3 DAMN LADDERS! Okay! Do you know how much I was tempted to throw my shoe at him!" yelled Utau. Well, she took it better than I thought. We didn't even get him down yet.

"Oh, Utau, stop yelling. I just came back from getting tea, which burned. So, if you please, calm down. Now would some one tell me whose charas those 4 are?" Tsukasa said with his optimism. Oh, he is dead.

"Can you shut the hell up!"

"We're here! Stop throwing stuff at me!"

"Then give me back my IPod!"

Looks like Ikuto got the text… and came with Amu

"Uh? Who could this new person be?"

_Shut the hell up Tsukasa! I know you can't hear me, but do it anyway!_

Ikuto and Amu walked into the room, Amu obviously pissed, and Ikuto, well, Amused

"Can you guys scream any-"

"Ahhh! My charas!" Amu said as she ran to hug her four charas. "Don't you ever do that again! Cuz if you don't I'm not gonna let you watch Ouran High School Host Club any more (A/N: I just recently got obsessed. About 12 hours ago. Keep in mind I'm typing this at 2 in the morning)"

"Amu-chan"

"Need air"

"Can't breathe"

"Go…Go… Air!"

Amu let go of her charas, which gasped for air.

"Yoru, let's go" Ikuto said. Now, where is his violin….

Ikuto POV

Dammit, I totally forgot I have a shift at Gambler's Delight tonight. And why the hell is Yoru here? He's probably here for the free sardines.

"Kukai, I still need the ride" I said while walking out of the observatory.

"Where's your car?" Kukai asked me. Oh, that's easy! A block away from Amu's house where I had parked it earlier.

"Um, I'm not sure" I said. Yoru followed me as I walked back to where ever I had parked the car.

"Hey Ikuto! Where you goin?" Amu asked, catching up to me

"You PMS a lot" I told her.

"Ran!" Amu said, back to her grouchy self

"Go! Go! Run away!" The pink chara cheered

"Does everything she say turn into a cheer?" I asked

"Only when she's hyper" Amu said, "So where are you going?"

"My job"

"You make it sound like a pain in the ass"

"It's okay, if you get used to the threats all the guys give you when you beat them for the eight time in a row"

"Wow, sounds tough, might as well check it out. I don't feel like getting yelled out when I get home"

"Why would you get yelled at?"

"I left the stereo on full blast, locked the door and jumped off the balcony, you tell me"

"Let's hope the neighbors don't call the cops"

"Why wouldn't they? They've done it before"

"That was you? I thought that was a party!"

"Well, by party you mean hiding in your bed room while playing Three Days Grace, then, yeah, I guess you can call it a party"

"I was wondering why I wasn't invited"

"Where did you think the charas were?"

"I dunno, I thought an idiot from the party took them"

"Really? I wonder how they found out they were here"

The rest of the walk, we walked together in silence. But I couldn't get my car cuz I forgot my keys at Nagihiko's house. Pain in my ass.

"How far away is your job anyway?" Amu asked me

"A few blacks away from the park" I said

"The park is that way" Amu said, pointing to the way I had been avoiding.

"God dammit"

!&!

By the time I was at my job, my boss was not happy

"What the hell took you so long! And where's Kukai! He should be here by now! And your shift started 10 minutes ago! Go get your cards and gamble your ass off! You have an extra hour!" My boss screamed

"Ow! Any louder? I bet my parents can hear you over my music! Shit!" Amu said, covering her ears, "I still want my IPod back"

"Who the hell is this!" My boss screamed, yet again

"Someone who is about to go deaf!" Amu screamed at him. AmI the only one not screaming?

"I don't care! If you're his friend, go make yourself useful and work at the bar!" screaming boss, I hate him

"What! Hell no! I'm 16! I think!" How could you not know your own age?

"So! His friend worked at the bar!"

"I'm not his friend! I'm a fucking gambler! And I am starting to get really pissed off!"

Wait, you mean she wasn't angry before?

"You know what? She'll gamble with me, just stop screaming!" I said. I grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her to the table I usually sat at when I worked

"Your boss, is an ASS" Amu said as she took out her cards

"Yeah, but we get paid" I said. I grabbed the cards and shuffled them as people grabbed chairs to use.

"How much?"

It was funny how we were making conversation right before a game.

"Half the earnings. So, Russian Roulette?"

"How bout Devil's Bridge?"

"Hm, interesting"

I counted the people who were going to play, 6 People. I smirked as I gave everyone 8 cards.

"Let's bet, shall we?" Amu said, putting down a Ben Franklin.

!&!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How much money did you two earn!" My boss repeated for the 17th time

"1,472" Me and Amu said at the same time

"What does it matter anyway? I mean you get enough money as it is" I said as Amu yawned. Hehe, Nyawn! (A/N: I got that from my friend :3)

"But ALL that money! I could get the boat, the pool and insert the pond now…"

I tuned him out as Amu turned around to leave the bar. She yawned again and grabbed a water bottle from the bar.

I sighed and shook my head at the boss who had gone lovey dovey over the money. I took my half and stuffed it in my pocket. You'd think that Amu would want her card deck back. I walked out and away from the bar, to look for the place I would sleep at tonight. Hm, well, that's gonna take a while, so… maybe I'll just follow Strawberry.

I stayed behind her the whole time. At one point she got a text message, but ignored it.

By the time we got to the house, she had to climb on a car, then climb onto the balcony. Her balcony doors were closed and her music was off, so either-

"Amu Hinamori! Where have you been!"

"Do you know how worried we were!"

"I was outside!"

"That's no excuse!"

"You should've called us"

Looks like Amu is having a little problem wit her family. Well, that's why they call me a cat. I walked to her front door, and rang the door bell 7 times, knocked 3 times, and climbed into a tree. Her dad came out, looking for who ever knocked on the door. Oh, um, shouldn't leave your kid alone

I went through the audio on my phone, which is also an mp3 player, and played Down, that traumatized him earlier, why not now?

"My little sparrow!" he cried, getting on his knees

"Shut up you freak!" An old lady said from down the street.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Amu's mom came downstairs to help her husband. You should've seen them, I had to hold back laughing. I turned the music off and put the phone back in my pocket.

It took them about 3 minutes to calm the hell down and go back inside. Once they did, I counted to 10 and jumped out of the tree.

Amu POV

"Amu Hinamori! I have told you that no matter how important our job is, you still need to call us!" My mom said. My dad went downstairs a few moments ago so now he's about to scream

"My little sparrow!"

Told ya

"Tsumugu! Good night!" My mom said, going downstairs, and shutting the door behind her. I stuck my tongue out at the door as I curled into a ball in my bed.

I knew the charas were sleeping, so I couldn't and wouldn't bother them. I got under the covers, not really caring that I was still in jeans, and slept. Just like that, as if it was my favorite thing to do.

*Next Day*

!&!

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I see, is a table, with a breakfast tray on it. I remember getting yelled at, I remember coming home at 3 in the morning, and I remember going to sleep in my jeans. I looked over at the alarm clock, 11:23. I turned over in my bed and took the covers off of me.

My charas, who were eating a piece of French Toast, looked at me.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"About 8 hours, you sleep a lot"

I jumped a bit at Ikuto's voice, who was sitting at the desk chair.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I said, yawning

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before. Come up with a new joke" he said. Ooh, temper

"Can't I just woke up" I said, grabbing a piece of bacon, "How'd you get in here?"

"Your parents were out, so I just came in. By the way, how do you sleep in your jeans?"

"When you're tired, you don't give a crap on what you wear"

"Figures, well, where ever your parents went, they were dressed all high and mighty"

"High and Mighty? Figures"

"Is it a normal thing?"

"Yeah, I give them some money so they won't complain on my earnings. They went to the toy store"

"Dressed like that?"

"Yeah, they could have also went to get more groceries"

"…I hope to God you're kidding"

"Nope, I don't lie when it about my parents. Now, when it TO my parents, that's a different story"

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, pointing to the TV. When the hell did they turn it on?

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important message"_

Hey! My charas were watching something!

"_This program is paid by DREAM industries: Gamblers of all ages wanted! If you are a teenager that has a lucky hand-"_

I looked at Ikuto, who had turned off the TV.

"They've been playing that every 15 minutes. It's annoying the hell outta me" Ikuto said. I looked back at the TV, then grabbed a piece of French Toast

"Who made this?" I asked, mouthful of tasty toast

"Me, when your parents left, I got bored and made breakfast" Ikuto said. I stared at him, then took a bite of the toast

"Amu-chan likes it desu!" Su sang.

"Hn, I knew she would" Miki said

"This is tasty!" Ran and Dia said

"I haven't gotten your opinion yet, Amu" Ikuto said

"It's good" I said. I got up from the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I started filing through the shelves looking for my cell phone my mom took away last night.

Where is it? Where the hell is it? I know it's in here. God Dammit! When did my mom start keeping track of things? Stupid Phone.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter. Or, SHORTER chapter. This one is 7 pages. To be honest, I was watching a bunch of different animes so it took longer than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just started school! It's hectic! Hectic I say! Hectic! At first I wasn't nervous, but then the second I got in there, I felt like vomiting. DO NOT MAKE ME RELIVE IT! But sadly, I am officially a loner. Wahhhh! Help me!

ThanQ:

Personal Riot: Thank you, feeling my story is more important than school. That had officially cheered me up! But then I found out what had happened. And don't you just hate HW?

xxRoxy-chiixx: I hope school was fun for you. It was for me…until 6th period of course…. And IK do not deserve that many reviews (But I do enjoy them)

Stealthy Ninja: *Gasp* She already has you tied up! And you never seen her! *gasp* she just peed on the carpet. Wait a minute…WE JUST CLEANED THOSE!

RomanticaKH1: I know, caring Ikuto. Doesn't it just make him sweeter?

KittyxNikitaxMeow: Holy shit! My big sis finally read this! Shame on you! I have had many hits, and you decide to drop in now! We actually met! Meanie… And here's the update…

!&!

"No" I repeated for the 10th time.

"Come on Amu, what's the worst that will happen?" Ikuto asked as I adjusted the uniform tie.

"Psycho Therapists" I murmured. If you don't get it, then you take the 'the' out of Psycho therapists. Try it

"What's wrong about Psycho Therapists? I know a goon who has one" Ikuto said, leaning on the chair again

"Everything! How the hell did you get in here again?" I said, putting my shoes on.

"You should really learn how to lock your door, you will never know when a pervert will come in, good thing I don't know any" Ikuto said. I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Kiss. My. Ass. But if you actually try it, there are likely chances that you will get socked in the face" I said, grabbing my back pack thingy and slinging it over my shoulder

"Is that a promise?"

"Its your soon to be future!" I said as cheerfully as I could. I walked downstairs, my charas trailing behind me as Ikuto jumped off the balcony.

He's such a show off. I grabbed my phone from the counter and put it in my back pack. You wouldn't exactly see me text anyone, they were all asses. I barely found anyone I could say, "Hey, truth or dare" not "What?" But of course, that always stopped me from meeting my friends.

"Hurry up, the gas is 3 bucks a gallon!" I heard Ikuto yell. I opened the door, locked it and hopped into Ikuto's car.

"Funny, I remember you having plenty of money at the bar yesterday" I said, putting on my seat belt. Ikuto literally-hehe get it? Litter?- just sped off to the school.

I clutched to the bar above the window, also known as the OH SHIT! bar.

"You just passed the speed limit!" I yelled, pointing to the meter

"So? First day of school. The place is gonna be packed, we havta get there before all the annoying kids get there(Me: Hey!)" Ikuto said as he parked in the school lot. He took off his seat belt before looking at me, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you think! You just drove 85 miles per hour! How could I not be traumatized!" I yelled

"You don't havta say it with such aggression, I can't help but feel the urge to hug you" Ikuto tried to hug me, but then someone opened the door, making me fall out when I leaned away from him. Wanna know the worse part? I was still in the seatbelt.

"You feel the urge to hug me either way" I mumbled, trying to get up, using the OH SHIT! bar again.

(A/N: I feel like crying….damn school)

I took off the seat belt before looking at who opened the door. Kukai.

"Kukai?" I said, grabbing my back pack

"Yeah?" He asked me

"Run Kukai, Run" Ikuto warned

"Wait, why should I-"

I tackled him before he could finish his question making him fall on the floor

"Never do that again! NEVER! I will hunt you DOWN!" I got up and dusted the clothes off. Kukai stared at me as if he was shocked a girl like me could do that. Yeah… What now Bannana! Don't get it? Don't ask. Say Bih-nana. Then you'll get it. Maybe

I grabbed my back pack and went to the God damn office to get my schedule.

!&! Ikuto POV!&!

"Are you an idiot?" I asked, getting out of the car, and leaning on the hood

"I don't know, but why are oranges called orange? Peaches called peach. But yellow limes, limes, and green lemons, lemons?" Oh. MY. Poker face.

"Kukai, you are an idiot. Lemons are the yellow ones, limes are the green ones" I said, grabbing my back pack.

"I always get confused" Kukai said as we walked to the quad

"I always get the urge to sock you when you ask a stupid question" I admitted as Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kairi came up to us.

"What asstarded question did he asked this time?" Utau asked, holding her binder close to her.

"You don't want to get a headache, do you?" I asked

"No" Rima said

"Not THAT question again" Kairi said

"Good grief, Kukai" Nagihiko told the soccer player

"Candy!" Yaya yelled

"Oh dear God" Utau mumbled.

"I take that as a 'Why the hell are we even asking?'" I said, looking for the 4th year table.

"What? It's a simple question" Kukai shrugged

"Yeah, a simple question that only Kairi could possibly know the answer to" Utau said, pointing at the Samurai wanna be. Somethings missing….

"All our charas are with Tsukasa again, aren't they?" I asked

"Most likely" Rima and Nagihiko said.

"…He better not make them optimistic" Utau said, pulling us in line.

"Oh, knowing him, not optimistic, little flowers of joy" Rima said, disgustingly. I had to agree, Tsukasa is one little optimistic bastard…

"How did he get a job here?" Nagihiko asked as we went up a space in line

"I don't know, but he is about as gay as Tada-mu!" Utau said, looking behind me.

"Tadamu? What is that supposed to be?" Kukai asked.

"Tadamu? I meant to say crap" Utau said nodding her head. I turned around, and the one and only: Tada-*place cough here*gay Ho*clears throat* motori.

"Oh, hey kiddy king" I said, giving him a noogie, making his hair go poof. Frizzy!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled

"That just got old" Utau said

"I think it already was" Yaya said

"How long has he been saying that?" I asked, "And why?"

"I want my key back!" He yelled

"The only key I have is my house key. The one that I use to get inside my house" I said, holding it up.

"Not that key!" Tadase yelled

"Then you got the wrong guy" I said, turning around

"Name?" The vice principal asked

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said as she filed trough papers. She pulled out a paper no bigger than the size of a game card, and handed it to me. The was a Clover on one corner, and on the other corner, it had a picture of Nikaidou. Oh dear God, not him again.

It took about 5 minutes for everyone to get their homeroom teacher. You wanna know who else I got paired up with? Kukai, Nagi, Rima, and Kiddy King. Oh dear Jesus.

"Amu!" Nagihiko said. Looking at the pinkette holding her paper up.

"No way! Not yet!" she said, holding it away from him. Kukai went up to her, jumped and almost snatched it out of her hands until she kneed him in is crotch, making him fall over. Rima probably knew it was hope less and somebody would eventually get it anyway, so that left me to get it. Well, me and Kiddy King.

Tadase went up to her and did that same thing he does to everyone when he wants to get something, but instead, she just stares at him as if he's crazy

"The tailors were right," she said "Something about that face makes me want to sock you" Tadase walked away from her, defeated, leaving me to break her.

"C'mon Amu, just a peek" I whispered her ear

"Perverted cat…" I heard Rima mumble

"N-no way! You'll only ruin it for me!" She said, pushing my face away.

Make it worse? How, oh, How? Oh that's right! Gamble…. Bribe…. Hack into the schools network….

"Got it" Rima said holding Amu's card in her hand. Oh, so she had the real one behind her back? "She has Nikaidou"

"Hey! Give that back!" Amu said, trying to get it, only having Rima to pass it to Nagihiko

"Group 3: Clover sign!" Nagihiko said as Amu tried to get. But then, it was passed to Kukai

"Oh, look at that! Her elective is Drama!" Kukai said, passing it to me as Amu tried to get it back.

"Drama Amu? You like Drama?" I teased holding it away from her.

"It was chosen at random! Now give it back!" This time she managed to get it. She put it in her back pack, and glared at us. She opened her mouth at Rima to say something, but she cut her off

"Don't call me shrimp. I can and will send people after you" Rima said. Amu stared at her and looked at Nagi

"What's your alibi?" She asked

"Um, Ikuto paid me" Nagihiko answered. I glared at her as she turned to Kukai raising an eyebrow.

"Just got bored" he answered, before she turned to me

"Now, I want YOUR alibi, and it better be a good one" she said

"I have your last deck of cards" I said, holding up the box I took out from my pocket

"My cards!" She said, lunging at them

"Nu-uh, mine now" I said, moving out of the way

"What do you want for them?" she asked, hand in her backpack pocket

"Just a kiss" I said, smirking

"I hope you have a hospital near your house" she muttered, before walking away

"I can honestly say, she is one crazy chick" Kukai said as we nodded in agreement

"Not crazy, just insane" Nagihiko corrected as we headed to the clover building. Weird? I know, but in all honesty, with all the gambling going around, it's a wonder what made the principal think I was ok for more ideas of gambling. Well, I always thought that the principal was just a prick

"Why did she walk away like that?" Rima asked as we walked upstairs

"I dunno, maybe she had to do something" Nagihiko said, waiting for her to catch up with us.

"I don't think so" Rima said, as we walked into the classroom.

_I almost told you that I loved you,  
Good thing I didn't cuz it would've been a lie  
I almost told you that I loved you_

The first thing we hear, is not a class, oh no, but I Almost Told You That I loved You by Papa Roach. Why not a gambling song?

_P-P-P-Poker face  
F-F-F-Fucker face_

You have to be kidding me. What's next Utau's new song, _Your Turn?_

_I've laid the cards straight  
Not gonna lie,  
I'm not about to lose tonight_

"You have GOT to be kidding me" Rima said, looking at us, "Which one of you idiots jinxed it?"

"Why are you blaming us?" I asked, walking in

"Because, the only idiots who would think of Utau's song would be you three" Rima said, finding an empty seat.

"You are so cruel" Kukai said, sitting behind her

"Why do you act so surprised?" she said

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this one is short. But I am totally freaking out right now, since I'm a loner at school and such, but that' not the point. I'm gona go stand by the toilet, about to vomit because my mom is in the hospital! Ok! So by Sunday, maybe, there will be a 15 page chapter! PLEASE R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **THIS** IS IMPORTANT! **Okay, some of you people probably read the A/Ns of the last chapter when I said my mom was in the hospital. She should be out by Monday, but I'm not stressing as much since I heard she's gonna have a baby! ^.^ So DON'T WORRY! And this is also important: I wrote a new story, okay? I want you guys to read it, and leave me some feedback. Okay! Its called 'What Happens on Seiyo TV will Hoped To Be Forgoten' Check my profile! Funny as hell!

ThanQ:

Personal Riot: Holy Shizznuggets! You just reminded me I have homework! Damn math teacher... Well, I better make this quick

xxRoxy-chiixx: When I was in elementary school, everytime I would look up, the guy in front of me kept staring. And I'm like 0.0 STOP STARING MUTHA FUCKA! Well, anyway... It must be weirder since he's right next to you... And you're lucky... I have only 1 freind. Okay? 1 I'm a loner... And some cute guy threw a rock at me...

4everhere: Awww! ThankQ! I wil actually be putting alot of Amuto.. and if you can't wait, there is always my one-shots you could read!

RomanticaKH1: I've been breathing, but everytime I do, I feel like I'm gonna upchuck yesterday's lunch from thinking of my shitty yet rich as hell school. -.- And this may sound stupid, but I forgot what I did in the last chapter...

Stealthy Ninja: Lol, if you thought that was funny, you should go read my new story! (Just trying to get people to read it) I had a bunch of people laugh when they read it. And when my brother read it, he called it crappy. -.- Ima go but spikes on his bed now...

On with the story!

!&!

Amu POV

I walked into the classroom, and stopped short when I heard Your Guardian Angel. That song was my favorite, gave me good memories, and bad memories. I don't exactly hear it since I don't have my IPod anymore. That reminds me… And I see him Right here…

"I want my IPod back" I said, grabbing my card deck from Ikuto's backpack.

"I want my cards my back" he said, eyeing my hand

"Mine now" I said, mimicking him

"Fine, looks like I'll be keeping your IPod then" Ikuto said, turning back to the front of the class. Okay, one shot at this…

I skillfully reached my hand from under his seat and picked up his back pack.

"She's trying to get your back pack, Ikuto" Rima said, making Ikuto look at me with his back pack behind my back.

"You do know that the IPod is in my pocket right?" Ikuto smirked.

Well, Looks like its plan B

"I'll gamble you for it. My IPod, for a kiss" I said, biting my bottom lip.

"You're really gonna do this?" Ikuto asked, turning around to face me, "You don't have to if you don't want to"

"I already tried that, and I don't like owing people, so, what's a simple game of 7 up" I said, grabbing the card deck, "Oh, and I hope you didn't look through the videos, they might scare you"

The bell rang right then, making me shuffle into an empty seat as a clumsy teacher came in.

"Okay class, while I just start getting everything in order, go talk with your friends!" he said, getting to his desk. I noticed I sat behind Rima, who turned around to talk to me

"Hi" I said, a little confused

"Do you like Nagihiko?" she asked, then covering her mouth

"What? I just met him" I said, glancing at Nagihiko, who was throwing a skirt at Kukai, "Is that a personal joke between you guys?"

"Huh? The skirt? Yeah, we get him a new pair of girl's clothing each year to make fun of him" she said, looking at him.

"Why would you…?" I asked, glancing at Kukai, who was hi-5ing people

"He used to be a cross-dresser, so now we're giving him the clothes incase he wants to do it again in the near future" Rima nodded, while explaining

"Stiletto Alert!" I yelled, ducking as a red stiletto flew between me and Rima, hitting a window

"Nagihiko! You damn purple hair!" Rima said, picking up the stiletto, then throwing it, leaving it to hit Ikuto's head.

"You don't have a very good arm, do you?" I asked, avoiding Ikuto's hard glare as he did who-knows-what under his desk

"Nope, do you have a better one?" Rima asked, looking at the card deck in my hands

"Kinda, do you have anything for me to throw?" I asked, glancing at Nagihiko and Kukai real quick

"Yeah, he's about to throw another stiletto, duck" she said, as another stiletto nearly got us. I picked up the stiletto and placed it on my lap.

I got out the cards and gave Rima 5 cards and gave 5 to me, putting the rest in the middle

"When he looks at where it comes from, we're playing Go Fish" I said, grabbing the cards after throwing the stiletto that hit Kukai's head

Kukai looked over at us, while we studied our cards

"Go Fish" I said as Rima got a card. Good, she's playing along. I glanced back at Kukai who was talking to Nagi as I put the cards down.

"You think he knows?" Rima said, putting her cards down

"I don't think so" I said, as Ikuto got up and walked in front of me. "Can I help you?"

"7 up" he said, getting the seat next to me

"Fine, you're dealing" I said, giving him the cards as Nagihiko and Kukai came over.

"So what's up?" Kukai asked as he crowded around us

"I dunno, what's up with you?" I asked, waiting for Ikuto to deal the cards

"Well, a stiletto hit me in the head, what's up with you Nagi?" Kukai asked, looking at the purple haired kid

"I just received a skirt as a gift, what about you Rima?" Nagi asked her

"I just won at a game of Gold Fish against Amu" Rima said, "What about you Ikuto?"

"I just got hit with a damn stiletto while watching Amu's gambling videos. Who took the videos?" Ikuto said, giving me the cards

"Just a friend, another gambler, but that's history" I said,

"Take it"

Now, THIS was a game

!&!

IKUTO POV

Amu was a pretty good gambler if you ask me, I think she was sleepy, since she kept yawning

"Sleepy princess?" I smirked, catching her yawn again

"No shit, I was being harassed by a psycho therapist cat" she said

"Psycho therapist?" Nagihiko asked, from behind Amu

"Take 'the' out of psycho therapist" She said, looking up at him.

"Oh, now I see" Nagihiko said, nodding

"I need to take a nap" I heard her mumble.

"Okay class, I have the seating chart! Okay, first, Saaya Yamabuki, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro…"

I toned the teacher out as Amu stuffed the cards and the IPod in her pocket. Oh, I saw that, and I'm gonna get you back. She yawned again, going to her assigned seat and looking out the window

"Being harassed by a psycho therapist cat? What were you doing to her?" Nagihiko asked sitting next to me.

"I told her about her batchy parents, they weren't really, the nicest of people" I said, sitting in my own seat.

"Ah, that reminds me so much of some one I know" Nagihiko joked, looking at Saaya

"I know…" I agreed, avoiding Saaya and today's offer of 'My daddy can get you the most highest paying job!'

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Nagihiko asked me, as the teacher was closing the blinds

"Tater tots with popcorn chicken" Rima said as she walked by to get to her seat

"How could she have possibly known that?" Nagihiko asked

"Have you looked on the board?" Amu said, walking past us to help get Rima's stuff

Sure enough, on the board, was today's lunch.

"After 3 years, we still don't look on the board for today's lunch" I said as Nagihiko agreed.

"We would never find that important would we?" Nagihiko asked

"You guys would never find anything but gambling important" Amu said as she carried 4 text books to her desk, giving two to Rima

"She has a point" Nagihiko said, looking at the bra I put on his desk for this year's joke

"Merry New semester" I said, leaning back in the chair and smirking

"Happy first day" Saaya said, walking past his desk and putting earrings on his desk

"Hey Kukai! A present!" Nagihiko said, throwing the earrings at him when the teacher wasn't looking

"Give me a paper" I said, nudging Nagihiko as he tore a paper from his notebook and handing it to me. "What do you think? Stripper? Or should we make it Sanjo?"

"Sanjo, in cursive!"Nagihiko whispered as he gave me a pen.

_Nikai, _

_Here's a gift, hope you like. I'll be in the bathroom. ;)_

I stuffed the note in the lingerie and threw it on the teachers desk, giving the pen back to Nagi

"Haha! Funny Ikuto!" Saaya said, getting back in her seat (A/N: This just reminded me of the time in 5th grade where I asked the teacher to let me switch seats, and when she announced who I was sitting next to, the guy cried xD Funniest moment eva!)

!&! RIMA POV

I saw Ikuto throw a bright red bra at the teachers desk, and I think Amu did too.

"All the guys here are insane. I think the girls are the only sane ones here" Amu mumbled as she took out a red and black composition book

"I think I know what they're planning" I said as I took out a yellow and orange one.

"What could they possibly be planning?" she asked, taking out a pencil as I did the same

"Getting him out of class. God knows what the playboy, play boy-in-the-making and soccer star are palning to- oh shit" I said, realizing their plan

"What?" she asked, intrigued obviously.

"How fast can you get them in a gamble?" I asked her, eyeing Kukai, knowing he could be as bad as Ikuto

"Depends, I might have to raise the stakes" she answered, taking her cards out

"Okay, I'll let the doofuses know what's going on after the teacher leaves" I said, as Nikaidou got to his desk.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Excuse me class, I'll, um, be right back" Nikaidou said, leaving the room.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Not exactly what you expect on the first day of school" Amu said, looking at the door the teacher just left through

"What did you guys do?" I asked Kukai

"I dunno, but what ever they did, I'll take credit" Kukai said, leaning back in his chair

"Fine, looks like you gonna be the one dancing to 'Its Raining Men' outside in the school yard today" I told him

"Its raining men?" Kukai asked

"Yeah, in a dress" I said, making him shudder

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you all I know" Kukai said, "They are pulling these pranks on teachers-"

"Kukai, that is NOT what they are doing. That is YOUR idea" Amu said, making him back up

"Okay, Okay, the truth is, is, is, is, is IKUTO!" Kukai yelled as Amu threatened to throw one of the left over stilettos at him

"What?" Ikuto asked, stopping by Kukai's desk

"What were you planning to do?" Kukai asked, putting his binder up to dodge any incoming stiletto missles

"Oh, that's between me and Amu" Ikuto smirked. Amu looked at Ikuto and shot the stiletto at him. Man, she could be used as a military weapon. Name: Amu Hinamori Age: 15 Special Attacks: Atomic Heel and Heel Missle

Ikuto dodged the stiletto that hit the wall in front of us with a clank.

"You have one good arm, Amu" Ikuto smirked, again, "C'mon, let's see how this will go"

Amu tried to back up in her seat, but Ikuto picked her up bridal style, ad carried her out the classroom. The whole time, Amu asking me to help her

"Should we help her?" Kukai asked

…

…

…

…

"Nah, she'll be fine" I said

Amu POV

"Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled as Ikuto took me to the hallway, "Rima! Help me!"But instead, Rima stared at me. Some friend short little shrimp are, right?

After a few minutes when we got out of the classroom, Ikuto put me down, and decided to pin me against the wall. Mother Fucker, I still got legs. Then, He wrapped one of his legs around mine so I wouldn't kick him. Mother Fucker, I still have teeth!

"Don't even try to bite me, cuz then I may have to go psycho therapist on you" he smirked

God dammit

"Let me go first" I said

"No, This is a funny position, considering all I want is to see the IPod" he replied

"Hell. No" I said, trying to squirm away from his grasp.

"You can't get out of it, Nagihiko taught me this trick" He smirked

"Screw. Off." I said, getting ready to bite him

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Look what Tsukasa-san gave us! Now we have matching pompoms!"

Uh-oh

I turned my head to see Ran, Miki, Su and Dia waving their own pompoms around, that was, until they saw me

"Oh, looks like Amu-chan is busy" Su said, Turning around and floating away

"NO! Ran! Su! Dia! Miki! Help me! I'm not busy! I'm being harassed by a therapist!" I said, but it was too late, the already left

"Wow, even you charas won't help you, and could you quit calling me a therapist?" (A/N: For more information, please the 'the' out of any therapist in the rest of the story) Ikuto asked as I struggled to get out of his hold

"Can you let me go?" I asked, giving up. I am too damn tired right now, you got that?

"Yes, but let me see your IPod" he said. I heard footsteps and turned my head to see none other than::: NIKAIDOU! Oh please help me!

"Oh? You guys are already starting this? We haven't even started to learn that lesson yet. Well, its better to know it already before we learn it, right?" Nikaidou said, walking into his classroom.

Huh? WAIT! He's teaching Sex Ed? Oh holy shit. And he thought we were…. And I'm stuck… Help me…..

"Crazy old teacher" Ikuto said, letting go of me.

"When the hell did you realize or process the fact hat I need to get out of your hold?" I asked, falling onto the floor

"The second that I grabbed your IPod" Ikuto said, holding up my Pod as proof. I put my hand in the pocket where I had put the IPod in, only to find it empty. That. A.S.S

"Why do you want my IPod so much?" I asked, getting up. Ikuto didn't answer, instead he walked back into the classroom. I walked back in, and took my seat next to Rima and Kukai

"What happened?" Rima asked

"Bastard took my IPod again" I said, crossing my arms

"Again? Yeah, he does that" Kukai said, laughing

"Why?" I asked, making him stop

"His family owns a business, and his dad makes him look for gamblers. He hasn't put any of our names up on the list, so we're good, as long as they don't find out what Ikuto has been doing or if they find us gambling" Kukai explained, taking out a green composition book. I didn't exactly think he'd be prepared, "Hey, do you guys have a pencil?" I am corrected.

"Kukai, its first day of school, and you already don't have any supplies? A new record" Rima said, giving him a pen.

"Thanks shorty" Kukai said. Uh oh. I could feel Rima's anger radiate off her.

"Yes, SWAT? I have a proposition for you" Rima said into her phone. I reached over, grabbed her phone and hung it up.

"You have the SWAT teams number?" I asked, giving her back her phone

"No, I have SWAT on speed dial" she corrected. Speed dial. That's sure normal….

"My arm hurts" Nagihiko said, pulling a chair in front of us

"Here does this make it feel better?" Rima said, handing me a stiletto. Where the hell are they coming from? I threw the shoe at Nagihiko as it bounced off his head.

"No, it feels about the same, but now I have a head ache" Nagihiko answered

"Good enough for me" Rima said, sitting straight in her seat

"So Nagihiko, tell us about yourself" Kukai said, holding his phone in front of Nagi. I'm guessing he was recording it.

"Kukai, you know everything about me, what makes you think I'm going to tell you even more?" Nagi said. Kukai turned to me, putting his phone in my face

"Amu, tell us about yourself" he said, looking stupid

"No, It's okay…" I said, pushing it away from my face. Kukai made a face but reached over to Rima

"So Rima, anything new happened to you?" Kukai asked

"I tasted Spaghetti for the first time" Rima answered

"Really? How was the spaghetti?" Kukai asked

"…Fuck You…" Rima said

"'Fuck You' what an interesting choice of words for-hey!" Kukai said, the insult finally melting into his brain

"You really _are _an idiot" I said, looking amused at Kukai

"And you really are a-Hey Ikuto!" Kukai said, stopping in mid sentence when Ikuto sat down next to Nagihiko

"I really am a what? Oh dear Kukai?" I said, waiting for his answer. He leaned over, whispering in my ear

"A pain in my ass right now" he said as I laughed.

"Okay, one, I cannot be a pain, since Rima just told you off, and Nagi just said he wouldn't answer your question since you know him, and two, why the hell did you whisper in my ear?" I said after he backed away

"Cuz they can hear you" Kukai whispered

"We can see you too, ya know" Ikuto said, flicking him in the forehead

"Ow! Can you stop that? And Amu wanted to know why you haven't put our names on he list yet" Kukai said, rubbing his forehead. That liar. I am gonna kill him! I never even asked-

"You really want to know why?" Ikuto asked, putting his cards on the table.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. Curiosity was framed! It was stupidity that killed the cat!

"That's what everyone wants to know, so which game?" he asked

!&! Ikuto POV !&!

"How about a regular game of poker?"

That's how it started. Poker. I should've said no, but I didn't.

I handed everyone 5 cards. They were in this too, but I shouldn't have let them be.

Everyone picked up their cards, organizing them, and putting a few face down on the table.

Me against Amu, Nagihiko, Kukai and Rima. A handful of the best gamblers I know.

"I need 2" Amu said, shoving 2 cards toward me, making me exchange them.

"3" Kukai said, placing his cards above Amu's old ones. I exchanged his, as the two organized

"1" Rima and Nagihiko said, pushing two cards to me, having given them one for each in exchange

"3 of a kind" Kukai said, putting his down

"4 of a kind" Amu said, putting hers down

"2 pairs" Rima said, placing hers on the table

"2 pairs" Nagihiko repeated, placing his down. I grabbed my cards, placed 2 faced down, drew two cards, and faced them down

Full House. Amu just beat me.

"So what's the prize?" Kukai asked.

"I tell you the story. Put the cards away before anybody comes here. I don't want them to see I was gambling" I said. Amu grabbed all the cards, putting them in the same direction before giving them to me.

I took the cards from her hand, before giving her the Ipod.

"Okay, you know how I told you guys that I wouldn't put your name up?" I asked them

"Yeah" Nagihiko said, making everyone but Amu nod.

"Remember when we were in middle school, and I always was pulled out of class? Then I'd come back a few minutes later?" I asked, sitting in back

"Yes, what of it?" Rima asked, crossing her arms

"Let's just say, I lost one bet" I said, standing up, "And I'm not gonna risk the same with you guys" I walked over to the seat I was originally assigned.

Kukai POV !&!

"And I'm not gonna risk the same with you guys" Ikuto said as he sat in his own seat.

Those words wouldn't eave my mind, not until we got to lunch. Lunch. Lunch! TATER TOTS!

"Kukai"

Tater Tots….

"Kukai"

With popcorn chicken…

"Kukai"

Lunch…

"KUKAI!"

"Here!" I yelled, waiting for the teacher to call my name, but no. Instead, I slap Nagihiko, who now has fire in his eyes

"Kukai…. You're gonna die today" Utau said, standing next to Rima

"Die? Why? NO! NAGI! NOT WITH TEMARI! HELP ME!" I yelled, jumping on Ikuto

"Get off me! Utau! Your boyfriend is harassing me!" Ikuto said, pushing me off him

"C'mon guys, stop playing, we're gonna miss lunch" Amu said, turning around with Rima, Utau and Yaya, and walking out the room.

Wait, Lunch?

"Kukai, c'mon" Kairi said, pulling me to my feet. I guess he shouldn't have, since the second my feet touched the floor, I was speeding to the lunch line, passing every girl and guy as if I was a falcon

Not so surprised, I was first in line.

Utau POV !&!

Oh. Hell. No.

"THOSE ARE MY TATER TOTS!" I yelled, running after Kukai

Rima POV !&!

They're all giving me a head ache

Yaya POV !&!

NO! CANDY!

Amu POV !&!

… -.-

Kairi POV !&!

What just happened?

Ikuto POV !&!

… I still want tater tots…

Nagi POV !&!

I am gonna kill Kukai…

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Amu POV

"I told you! They were my tater tots!" Utau yelled, as Kukai ate her last tater tot.

"It wasn't like you were gonna eat it" Kukai said, popping a popcorn chicken in his mouth, "Are you gonna eat that?" Kukai pointed to my food tray. I pushed it to him as he stuffed his mouth with my ex food

"I never really seen you eat, other than the party" Nagihiko pointed out. I looked at him before looking at the card deck in my hands.

"Have you tasted the food? Oh, by the way, there is hair in your potato salad" I pointed out, making Nagi push his tray to Kukai, who ate it happily

"Maybe we should start bringing our own lunches" Kairi suggested

"No shit Sherlock" Rima said to him

"You know, you don't have to be so harsh" Nagihiko told her

"You didn't have to be a cross-dresser" Rima shot at him

"Actually…." Nagihiko said, looking down

"You dumbass" Ikuto said

"Ima go explore the school" I said, getting up, getting my back pack

"See ya" Ikuto said

"If you see any tater tots, get me some!" Utau yelled

"Don't be late to class!" Kairi told me

"Don't forget to buy Yaya candy!" Yaya called

"Watch out for any soccer balls! The team is practicing!" Kukai announced

"Beware the stilettos" Rima warned

"Bye Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said

"Bye Hinamori-san!" My God! I already told him that I wanted to punch him. Should I risk it? Hell. Yes.

I walked away from the noisy cafeteria. Looking for some peace. It was hard to find now a days

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

_Splash!_

Wtf was that?

_Plop!_

So it's to my left….

_Plop!_

Keep going…

_Splash!_

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

So it's raining…. Oh dear God…

I took the hoodie out from my back pack and slipped it on, hoping not to get wet. I put the hood up and walked around. Maybe I could find so decent-

…

…

…

…

Hasn't anybody noticed this place?

No, it's not bad. Actually, I think it was the school's idea, but just got abandoned. Cuz right in front of me, was a willow tree, with a thick branch curving on the side, and with branches filled with leaves nearly touching the floor. And right next to it, was a red park bench. If you see nature the way I see it, you would know that this is awesome. But, lonely too. It was abandoned, forgotten. And if people actually noticed it, they would leave it worse. With trash and graffiti everywhere. (A/N: Me being a loner and all, found a place like this in school! In the process of drawing pictures of it! :D)

The rain poured a little harder, making me retreat under the tree. I sat under the dry part of the tree, actually, the whole thing under the tree was dry. I watched the rain and how it fell from the sky, landing in the muddy puddles and the damp soil. Giving the plants here the water they need. It was probably never taken care of since the people here probably forgot about it. But somehow, it lived.

_Plop! _

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

This was the soundtrack of a rainy day: the plops, splashes, animals busting their butts to get somewhere dry, and the occasional wind. It was peaceful, and I didn't get a bad feeling from it. It was actually calm.

"Hey, Amu"

I screamed. Not out of fear…okay maybe a little…but mostly out of habit. I stared angrily at Ikuto who smirked and held the umbrella above him

"Can you not do that?" I asked, getting up, watching the rain pour

"I never really seen this place, makes you see everything different" Ikuto said avoiding my question. I looked up at the Willow branches getting pelted with the cold water, "How did you find it?

"Just did, didn't mean to" I answered, looking at a bird nest.

Ikuto looked around, and then back at me.

"The only people who see this tree are the staff here, the students take no note of it. And when the staff does see it, they just look at it. They don't care" Ikuto said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I used to come here to relax, but now I don't" He said, putting the umbrella over me, letting the rain hit him

"I don't need it" I said, pushing it back to him, and putting my hood back on.

"Says the person who is gonna lose the next bet" he said putting it over me again

_Chirp_

"Did you hear that?" he said, handing me the umbrella

"The bird? Yeah, it's probably trying to get somewhere dry" I said, walking over to him and putting it over him.

"No, not that. The bird is fine but-"

*Place crappy bell imitation here*

"C'mon, we should go back to class" Ikuto said, grabbing my back pack. I looked at him, and held the umbrella over the two of us.

"Well it _was _peaceful" I said. Ikuto looked at me, then just switched my back pack with the umbrella, so now, I was holding my back pack in the rain.

…

…

…

"I hate you" I muttered, pulling the back pack close to me

A/N: Okay! Here's the long chappie! Pretty pointless though…. Well, once I find a point in a chapter, I might have to make that one longer. So, R&R! I love feedback! And favorites! And Alerts! Especially Reviews! Arriverderci!

Reminder: Don't forget to check out my new one shot: What Happens on Seiyo TV Will Hoped To Be Forgotten! Leave feed back on that too! Luv ya! Until next time!

~Luvkillz


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My new obsession: Skillet! Hellz Yea! Anyway, School is still a batch, my new baby bro was born, and I made a total of 1 friend, and I lost count of enemies. But one of the enemies knows where I live, so I am screwed!

Yhesi01: So when did you decide to read the story? And its spelled 'Critque' But, anyway, I'm not an idiot, only when I'm actually the person my family hates, and seriously, you know who, needs to learn the difference between her and a Mary-sue. Texters me obn Thursday!

4everhere: Alot of people will give you crazy looks when you call some body a therapist, until you explain it to them. I took 10 minutes explaining it to a grown up -.-

RomanticaKH1: I know, that's my mom's special move. Flying Stilleto of the blonde, and glare of the mom

xxRoxy-chiixx: You had an account? Lol. And he threw a ROCK at me and my only freind. I go to a school! I still don't know the name though. But I scared him with my scissors!

Personal Riot: I know, I'm so bad, that I almost got an F, but I keep getting As in my math class, that I go WTF? I got a B last year, and I'm pretty sure the teacher didn't like me...

ENJOY!

Ikuto POV

The second I walked into class, about 3 towels were thrown on me. I took them off and glared at Nagi, Kukai and Nagi again, the ones who were the most obvious throwers.

When Amu walked in, she took one of the towels out of my hands and walked to her desk

"What? No thank you?" I asked, sarcastically

"What? No wins yet against me?" She shot back, drying her face

"Ooh, burn!" Kukai announced

"Should we get ice for that burn?" Nagihiko asked me. I gave him the finger and sat in my seat

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

I put the towel in my face, breathing in the scent.

"Ikuto, let's go"

No

No

No

No

No!

I felt a tug on my arm, making the towel slip out of my hands and show my face

"Oh, hey" I said looking at my step dad in front of me.

"Hah! Full House!" Amu yelled, dropping her cards down on Kukai's desk.

"I have 2 pairs!" Kukai argued

"Would you rather play Russian Roulette?" she asked. I glanced at them. Amu was in front of Kukai's desk, with Rima and Nagi beside her. And Kukai was the loner. Hah!

"No!" He said. He was the worst at Russian Roulette

"Then I win, and the deal was, you pop your soccer ball" Nagihiko said, handing him his prized ball

""You bet on her?" Rima asked, giving Kukai a really sharp pen

"What? It was only the fair thing to do" Nagi shrugged

I heard my step dad walk away from me and towards the table they were at

"Hey, um, can I play the game, like NOW" I said, trying to get his attention

"Pop it! Pop it! Pop it! Pop it!" Chanted the class, hell, even Nikaidou was cheering

"F-Fine" Kukai snatched the pen from Rim and poked his beloved soccer ball

"Any one wanna play against- Hi Mr. Hoshina" Nagihiko said, realizing my stepdad was RIGHT BEHIND HIM

"Are you guys gamblers?" He asked, looking at them

"If we say no can you leave us alone?" Amu said, backing away from him a bit.

"I pay a lot" He said. Amu looked at Nagi, who shook his head

"If I say no, can you leave us alone?" Amu repeated

"Listen-"

"Yeah, I'm ready, got my cards" I said, grabbing the deck and pulling my step dad out the door.

That

Was

Close

And

I

Am

Screwed

Amu POV

"Was that a normal thing?" I asked, looking at Rima

"No, it must be a high bet. I hope Ikuto wins it" she said, looking at the door.

I looked at Kukai, who looked at his ball, and then at Nagi, who was leaving out the door

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He turned around, and signaled us to follow him. Kukai got out of his seat and we, well, followed him quietly into the halls

"You said you were going to get new gamblers!"

We turned a corner, but turned back around it, after seeing Ikuto and his stepdad talking

"No, I said I'd get GOOD ones" he argued. His step father looked at him

"Well hire them. Or music is out for you" he threatened. He walked into a room, leaving Ikuto in the hall way

"Every time Nagi? Every time?" Ikuto asked, looking in our direction

"You know what he did last time" Nagihiko said, coming from out the corner, "I'm not about to let it happen again" We all came out of the corner, right behind Nagi

Last time? I'm new here! Remember that!

"Nagihiko, I know you won't, you wouldn't risk it anyhow" Ikuto replied, turning on his heel and walking away

"Last time?" I asked

"You really don't want to know what happens, trust me" Nagihiko said. Kukai was the first to turn around and walk back to class, then Rima, then Nagihiko, and then me.

Ikuto POV

I should've expected Nagi to come and follow me really. Me, Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi are more like brothers, if anything. Except, Kukai has 4, Kairi has a sis, I have a pop star sister, and Nagihiko is the only child. If he hadn't last time, then my violin would've been burned with the same flames as the card deck my dad had given me.

I made one last turn and ended up in the rain again, in front of some guy in a suit, shuffling cards in his hand

"Your choice" he said.

A flash back popped in my mind: a girl no older than me, smoking a cigarette, holding her cards out, nearly killed me. She had said the same thing too. You know what? I still have the scar from the bitch

"Atlantis" I said. I was basically a card game index.

"James Bond?" he said, in a fake tone, "Lets go"

And that's how I got where I am: Atlantis, the worst possible game for any of my friends to play

Kukai POV

I looked out the window of the class room, watching Ikuto in the pouring rain. But when I saw them take out the joker, I thought it was a coincidence.

But then the Ikuto's mouth looked like he had said "Go"

This is still a coincidence, right?

But then, I noticed 6 piles of cards in front of each of them.

Then, there was more. They each picked up a pile, looked at the cards, then back at the piles

"He's playing Atlantis!" I exclaimed, looking at Nagihiko and Rima, who basically ran to the window.

By then, they were both going as fast as they can, not taking turns.

"Oh no" Rima said. She ran back to her desk

"What's wrong?" Amu asked, looking out the window

"He's playing Atlantis" Nagihiko told her

"Huh?" she asked

"James Bond (A/N: The game Atlantis is also known as James Bond. It's a simple game to play)" I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, looking at him

"Ikuto isn't exactly as fast" I told her. Amu's eyes widened and looked down at the window, where Ikuto was lagging behind a bit

"Do you guys know how to play?" she asked us

"Only Utau, she's the best one" Nagihiko told her.

"Then some one go get her and the other should stop the game!" she exclaimed. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around, I saw Rima and Utau

"What's the update?" Utau asked (A/N: Have you ever noticed that Utau never chara changed n the show?)

"He's playing Atlantis!" I told her. Her eyes widened and looked out the window.

"That dumbass" she mumbled, "Wed who can stop the game?" All of our eyes traced to Rima, who stared as if we were idiots

"No. Hell. No. I'm not doing anything"

!&! 5 minutes later !&!

"Oh dear, some one, help me, I'm hanging from a window" Rima said sarcastically as she held on the a rope, that made her look like she was hanging on the window ledge

"Rima!" Amu yelled at her, "You have to TRY!"

"Fine, God" Rima said. She opened her mouth, but the Yaya came

"Rima-chii! Hold on! Yaya will help you!" Yaya exclaimed. I pushed her to Kairi, not really caring, and held on tighter to the rope, helping Nagihiko keep her up

"Help me! Some body! Help me!" Rima exclaimed, her fake tears coming out

Amu kept an eye on the window, snapped her fingers, which meant both guys were distracted. I nudged Nagi a bit, to signal him. He whistled, which signaled Utau to take Ikuto's place. I saw her from the tree, getting ready to get Ikuto and switch spots. By the way, this was all Kairi's idea.

"HELP ME! DO ANY OF YOU BASTARDS WANT TO HELP ME!" Rima yelled, now agitated

"Rima, try not to make it obvious that we are here" Nagihiko whispered to her. I bet, that if she could, she'd flip him off

"Rima!" I heard Ikuto yell. By now, Utau should take his place. I felt Kairi and Yaya grab the rope and pull to help us. That meant, that Nagihiko should get Rima up now. Nagihiko let go of the rope, making it slip a bit in my hands, which BURNED. And trust me, I think Nagihiko was the strongest since it was Rima

Nagihiko propped Rima up into the class, and we watched from the window. Ikuto should be coming upstairs by now

!&!

Utau POV

I slid into the bench, and the cards scattered everywhere. We weren't exactly the best planners.

"Where's the other gambler?" the guy in front of me asked

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that I'm your opponent. I grabbed the cards, shuffled, then dealt. "Go"

And then, we both grabbed our first pile, and tried to pair the cards as fast as we can. I need a 7, a 7!

!&!

"James Bond!" I yelled, finally making all the pairs. I sighed in relief, knowing I was the best in our group when it came to Atlantis.

"Here" the guy handed me a small box, and left. I debated whether or not to open the box, but did anyway. Inside, was another card deck. A collector's item.

I looked at the window, where I gave the thumbs up, hearing the class cheer. I grabbed the cards, put them in my pocket and walked inside

Now why would Easter want a card deck?

Amu POV

The second I saw Utau give us the thumbs up, we cheered. I turned around and looked at Ikuto. He sat at his desk, staring at the door

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, taking Nagihiko's seat next to him

"Why did you guys do it?" he asked

"They said that you're not good at that game" I said

"But still, you send my YOUNGER SISTER to replace me. Imagine how low I feel, making my friends go through all that trouble"

"Ikuto, listen, what if you didn't win? What punishment would you have? We're doing this cuz we have your back" I said. Utau came in, and walked straight up to Ikuto

"Why were you betting these? And you chose ATLANTIS? What went through your mind?" she asked, placing two card decks in front of him.

"I didn't know why we were gambling them, and the only thing in my mind, was the day they took the deck" he answered. Utau's eyes softened, muttered an apology, and left the room

"Hey, Ikuto?" I asked

"I havta go, okay?" he said, walking up, and leaving the room

I stared at the door, then at the card deck on the desk.

My eyes widened at the shock of seeing my old card deck, right there. How did I know it was mine? I had them personally made.

A/N: I know, this chapter is short, but since school started, I just HAD to put this up. Ok, well, R&R and I'll have a good chapter up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: YAY! I told you I'd have the next chapter up soon! And I hope its good for you guys too! And I'm getting more reviews for chapters! Woopee! And my writing style may change a bit. ANYWAY…. I changed my pen name to . Why? I thought LuvKillz got old. Have you guys noticed that I'm updating pretty fast and not alot of people are updating?

THANKQ:

xxRoxy-chiixx: I can't exactly do crap to him since I go to a school where if I do get in a fight, I'll get in HUGE trouble. Those people are wusses

Personal Riot: I think she really hated me, since she picked on 'music students' such as myself. And since I was the only one in her class who got to skip her last class to go to orchestra, I think she really hated me. She didn't even let me go a little early to go to class since the music room was on the other side of campus, and I had four minutes to get there. And I played a game like that once, but I teamed up with a buddy, so I beat my brother at HALO!

RomanticaKH1: I know, I was playing Skillet in my PE class since I have speakers, and I sang along to Believe. One of my faves!

4everhere: Maybe he's a stalker…that's why he knows what her cards are…0.0 beware of Ikuto…

Anime-lover211: I know, me too. -.- I started bugging my mom about getting me personally made card decks and she thought I was talking about Yu gi oh. So I told her I wanted to play Atlantis, she got totally confused. Funniest moment ever in Target. I couldn't stop laughing.

S2xAmutoxS2: It was awesome? Even if it was rushed? And short? I just amazed myself in a way I never thought possible… o.o… I'm still a lonerish freak too…

xxRoxy-chiixx: You FINALLY log in? Wow…. I'm too lazy to log into my face book account.

And here's the update that people are askin for!

_**Kukai POV**_

"Okay, let me get this straight-" I began, but then Amu threw a towel at me

"I jut explained it in the SIMPLEST FORM POSSIBLE! Either you have brain damage, or you are just plain stupid" she said, crossing her arms. Nagihiko turned around in his seat, next to me, to pick up the rag and throw it back at me

"Kukai, you will end up traumatizing the poor girl" Rima said, munching on her bag of chips

"But I STILL don't get it" I said.

"UGGGHHHH!" They groaned, throwing something at me. Rima threw a potato chip at me, Amu threw a stiletto (Where are they coming from?) and Nagi threw a towel

"What? Okay, one more time. I'll have to take notes for this though" I said, opening my notebook and grabbing a pen

"Okay" Nagi began, really slow "Ikuto has 2 card decks"

_2 card decks-Ikuto_

"One of them is mine" Amu said, just as slow as Nagihiko

_One is Amu's_

"You are a dumbass" Rima said, not as slow, but not fast either

_I'm a dumbass_

"You're a real big dumb ass" Nagihiko said

_I'm a real big dumbass_

"For God's sake Kukai, did you lose your brain in a bet or something?" Amu asked

_Did I lose my brain in a bet? _

"This is pointless" Rima muttered

_Pointless_

"Okay, I think I have enough information now" I said, holding up the paper to show them.

"… Nagihiko, it's time he dances to its raining men" Rima said, grabbing the skirt on Nagihiko's desk

"No, it's okay…" I said, stumbling back in my seat

"No, really, you need to do it" Nagihiko said, nodding. I hate him

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

Sweet, _sweet, _revenge

Later that Day…

Me, Rima, Amu, Utau, Kairi and Yaya stood next to my car, laughing our asses off. Why? Because Kukai was in a mini skirt, with a bra and a tank top on, with heels, and had his hair slightly curled, handing guys out a card with his number on it. The funniest part? People were taking pictures of him. The sad part? Ikuto wasn't here to enjoy his humility

"We have GOT to get Ikuto here" Amu said, in between laughs

"No kidding" Utau said, who was on the floor now

"R-Rima, call him! AHAHAHAH!" I said, laughing as I raised the volume on the stereo, now playing 'Its Raining Men'

"C-can't! Hilarity Over load!" Rima said, laughing even harder than anyone in here

"Kairi! Call him!" I said, still laughing at Kukai's horrible butt slapping

"K-Kay!" Kairi said, pulling out his phone, "Ikuto, you have to get here-ahahah! He just hit on a girl- No! Now! It'll cheer you up!" Kairi said, passing the phone to Yaya

"Ikuto-chii! It's funny!" Yaya said, passing it to Rima

"GET OVER HERE! AHAHA!" Rima laughed, passing it to Utau

"Kukai! Dancing! Skirt! That alone should make you laugh" Utau said, passing it to Amu

"You have to get here, Kukai's dumbass called himself a dumbass!" Amu said, putting over to me

"Payback is a bitch!" I cheered handing it back to Kairi

"But seriously, get over here" Kairi hung up the pone, and we laughed harder than ever when his coach came up to him.

"He's gonna get off the team!" Utau laughed, even HARDER, if that was possible

"No, jut a warning"

We stopped laughing for a second, and stared at Ikuto who appeared next to Amu, and laughed altogether. It was so much funnier with Ikuto there to mock him.

So. Much. Funnier

!&!

_**Ikuto POV**_

!&!

Okay, seeing Kukai in that skirt was worth telling my stepdad off. Just totally worth it.

"Ikuto!" Kukai whined, "DELETE IT!"

"Nah, It's okay" I said, showing Amu the picture

"Ikuto! I got in trouble with the couch because of that thing! Now the CHEERLEADERS are making fun of me!" Kukai complained

"But there aren't cheer leaders for soccer players, so why are you complaining?" Rima pointed out.

"Because they're hot…OW!" Kukai yelled, Utau hitting him for his remark

"You deserved it" She said, turning his back on him

"Oooh, You got served by my sister" I said, laughing a bit

"Shut up! And delete the picture!" Kukai said, trying even harder now

"No" I said simply. Amu looked in her back pack for something, pulled it out and handed it to me. I looked at what she handed me: 2 card decks. One of them mine, the other from the gamble

"I figured you'd want to give them the card deck so they don't complain" She said, "I was gonna get a new card deck anyway"

I looked back at the card deck she gave me, and put mine in my pocket, and handed back the one from the gamble, which was right fully hers

"Easter won't know the difference about my card deck from yours. They don't know if its personally made, like yours" I said, slipping it into her back pack

"I have a question" Rima spoke up, making us all look at her

"I might have an answer" I smirked

"How did you know it was Amu's card deck you were betting?"

My smirk fell, and I felt everyone look at me

"It was personally made, and a gambler has the best ace with their cards, right?" I said

"I didn't ask that, I asked how you knew it was Amu's" Rima said, her short body stretching

"Should I make it in a sense that Kukai will understand?" I asked, glancing at the dumbass in a skirt

"Yes please!" Kukai said

"A gambler has a special hand, you can't mistake their tricks and pass it on as your own" I explained

"Piku-pa! Piku-Pa! Ra! Ra! Ra! Card games! Card games! Rock! Rock! Rock!"

We turned around and saw all the charas trying to cheerlead, only Ran being able to succeed in any part of cheer leading

"Come on Miki! With more energy! A little more flexibility Su! Dia! Try singing to it! Daichi, move those Pompoms!" Ran ordered, looking at the charas who were repeating the procedure

"But they're girly!" Daichi complained

"I don't see Musashi complaining! C'mon Pepe! More controlled! Musashi! Ur, keep it up! Iru! Don't mess up Eru! Kusukusu! Stop playing! Rhythm! Stop hitting on the charas! Hey, where did Yoru go?" Ran asked, looking around for my chara

"He doesn't like cheer leading, unless its for him" I said

"NO! DAICHI! ITS RA RA RA! NOT ROCK ROCK ROCK!" Ran yelled at the other sports chara

"But its GIRLY!" Daichi complained, like Kukai himself

"I! DON'T! CARE!" Ran screamed at him, making him do the cheer perfectly

"Hey, check it out Kukai, your chara has more brains than you and knows NOT to mess with a girl" Nagihiko told him

"What about your chara? He keeps flirting with the other charas!" Kukai accused

"What about your girl friend's? Hers messes up the other chara!" Nagihiko told him

…

…

…

…

"I'm leaving" Amu said, grabbing her back pack and walking away from the bickering teens

"You see what you did? You idiots just drove another away! How dumb are you Kukai?" I asked, pointing at Amu walking away

"He wrote he's a dumbass in his note book" Rima pointed out

"…You really ARE a dumbass, aren't you?" I told him

"Only when I have to be! Any other time, I'm playing soccer!" Kukai said, throwing his popped soccer ball in the air, he tried to catch it, but it just hit his head.

"With that ball?" Utau scoffed, kicking his butt

"Yeah, you know, after I inflate it" he pointed out

"Kukai, you popped a hole in it. You can't inflate it" Nagihiko told him, pointing at the hole

"That's where the air goes in" Kukai said

"Yeah, that's also where it goes out" Kairi said walking away from us

…

…

…

…

"I'm gonna go gamble" I muttered, leaving them

!&!

_**Amu POV**_

!&!

I walked inside my room, my charas tagging along behind me

"Amu-chan! You have your cards back!" Su cheered

"What are you going to do?" Dia asked me

"I need to go gamble" I said, slipping on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Isn't that how you lost it?" Miki asked. I nodded, grabbing the card deck

"Don't lose it again Amu-chan!" Ran sand

"I know" I said, grabbing my cell phone and slipping it into my pocket.

I walked downstairs, passing my mom, who was washing the dishes

"Amu?" My mother asked me, making me stop

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her

"Somebody from Dream came looking for you" she told me

"What did they want?" I asked her

"They just said they wanted to talk to you, I told them you were with your friends" she told me

"Okay, thanks. Ima go to the park" I lied, leaving the house

When looking for a gamble, you don't go to bars. NEVER go to bars. If you win against someone drunk, they'll accuse you of cheating, and welcome bar fights into your life why don't cha?

There was a homeless guy sleeping on the corner of the street, covered with a horrible blanket. My charas looked at him, then at me. I glanced at the man before taking out my wallet and pulling out a fifty dollar bill. He needs it more than I do anyhow. I folded the bill in half and placed it under his hand. I put the wallet back in my pocket and walked away

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked me

"Hm?" I said, walking to the end of the sidewalk

"He was awake" Su told me. I turned around, as if I could see the man, and walked across the street

"Then there's a better chance of him not losing it" I said, sighing

Why are there no good gamblers here?

I actually got bored of walking and walked to the park. There were a bunch of people playing a few songs I recognized. Alpha Dog, Dream On, Live Life Loud, those were a few of the songs.

"Amu-chii!"

Oh dear God

I turned around, and saw Yaya ready to tackle me. Then, Utau and Nagihiko were holding her back

"…" Was the only thing I could think of

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's play Pennies from Heaven" Ikuto said, appearing beside Utau

"What's the game?" I asked, already knowing he wants to gamble

"I win, you have to make me a fruit smoothie, you win, well, I'll make sure you don't win" he smirked. I made a smirk of my own and took out my card deck

"What if we're not the ones who win?" I asked, walking next to Rima

"Then, we'll both do something for that winner" he said, smirking, as usual. Well, basically everyone was here. So when we got to an empty table, it was boys vs. girls. But instead of Pennies from Heaven, we played Pounce. And we had to use two decks since there were so many people.

!&!

Okay, maybe I should've mentioned before that I'm not exactly good at Pounce, so in the end, it was Nagihiko vs. Rima. Did I mention that I was the first to lose in the game?

"Rima! C'mon! Kick his butt!" Utau cheered for the petite blonde

"Nagihiko, if you don't win this, consider you whole wardrobe remodeled!" Kukai said

Yeah, well, it was a tie in Pounce, so they played Blitz

Rima brought her cards down to show her Queen of Spades, 7 of Spades, and the 5 of Hearts.

"17" she said

"17" Nagihiko said, bringing down his cards: Jack of Hearts, the 5 of Hearts and the 2 of Hearts.

"Tie" Kukai announced

"Try again!" Kairi said, giving them three cards each

"26" Rima brought her cards down: King, Ace and 5 of Hearts

"27" Nagihiko said, bringing his cards down: Queen, Ace and 6 Of Clovers

"Woo!" Cheered the guys. Rima gave the cards back to Kairi and looked like she could care less.

"Rima!" Yaya complained

"What? Sometimes your opponent gets luckier" she stated. Which was true. This has to be the 17th game I've lost this year. And I'm really good.

"Okay Amu, what you have to do is…" Nagihiko said, thinking something up

Oh no…

I don't like where this is going one bit…

**A/N: DONE! Okay, one question for you people: Who has began to like card games more since you've read this story? I know I have. Any way…. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been working on 5 different stories, and then I got sick! D: And then. There was a heat wave in LA! LIKE WTF! MOTHER NATURE IS A LITTLE LATE!

Anyhoo…

ThanQ:

4everhere: I always need some one stupid in the story. Its usually a guy. XD I freaked out thinking what would happen if Kukai was smart….

Pridaela: Yes I do. I have to since I really don't know about card games. And I'm throwing a mini fit for not getting a card deck yet….

S2xAmutoxS2: Well, I myself still don't know what she's going to do, but I sure as hell know how the story is gonna end…. I'm part moron, remember that

Yhesi01: There's a possibility you won't be in the story. Why? Do you know how hard it is to balance 5 stories? Pain In My Ass. And just for that? Wow…

Personal Riot: You know what? I would've chosen to stay at my other class, but I had to switch and catch up with her class. And that took a while. But if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to take a while on m math homework.

Refugees with No Control: (Love the pen name) You know what sucks? That my readers are having confusion with card games

RomanticaKH1: You need to go to target, get a card deck, and start gambling with your teachers for free homework passes when you win. And use confusing games that'll be hard for them to understand. Trust me, You'll start to LOVE them

On with the story!

!&!

Amu POV

I don't like that look in his eyes one bit…

I am screwed. Why? Cuz I was the first to lose. And Ikuto shouldn't brag either, he lost right after Kukai… and he's surprisingly good at this game considering he's bad at math…

That was the bad thing about gambling. Once you play it, you get hooked. Trust me. It happened to me at 10.

_Secret Love,  
My Escape  
Take me far, far away-_

Talk about saved by the bell….

"Hello?" I answered my phone, satisfied with my new ringtone.

"_Alllll righty then!"_

Wait…. I knew that saying…..

"Why hello there Ace Ventura" I snapped into the phone

"_Okay, no need to get fussy"_

"Yeah? Well!" I pressed the red button and stuffed it in my pocket. Never answer calls when you know that the call is from someone who wants something. Trust me. How do you think I lost my card decks?

"Who was that?" Ikuto asked me

"Nevershoutnever" I said sarcastically. Then, the evil glint in Nagihiko re opened

Aw Shit

I am screwed. And the way he glanced at Ikuto, his evil glint got bigger…

Oh. Shit.

Utau laughed.

Kukai gave me that 'knowing' smile.

Ikuto smirked.

Rima seemed not to notice.

Yaya was laughing.

And Kairi, was looking away horribly hiding his laugh

"You will….." Nagihiko said looking around

Oh Shit….

This is it….

"Give me the number of the guy who made you the personally made cards!" Nagihiko said pointing at me

The guys 'aww'ed in the fact of his choice

"You had total power!" Kukai yelled at him

"You could've done worse!" Ikuto said

"But if I did, she would've been left traumatized" Nagihiko told the guys.

"That's it? You just want his number?" I asked, as if it was a joke

"Yeah, one for each of us. So 7 decks" Nagihiko explained

I stared at him before taking out my phone and calling the guy who made my cards.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How much will 7 card decks cost?" I asked, turning around

"Amu? Well, it depends"

"Depends?"

"Yeah, and 7? You know I don't come cheap"

"They aren't for me"

"Awww, finally got yourself a boyfriend?"

"… Just get the machine ready" I said, then hanging up.

"So…?" Nagihiko asked

"I hope you know people who'll play you at your games" I said. I put the card deck in my pocket.

"Why?" He asked. I smiled to myself, and walked away from the 7.

They should know by now. Well, at least Rima should.

"Wait! Amu!" cried Nagihiko, "Why!"

Oh, um, because she doesn't take money. She takes gambles.

Ikuto POV

Amu walked away, as Nagihiko desperately tried to get her attention. Kukai, still being his dumbass self, decided to take Utau out to Ramen.

"I think Amu needs a LITTLE lesson" I said, my signature smirk planted on my face

"What are you suggesting?" Kairi asked

"Well, Where the City Meets the Sea is what I'm saying" I said. Nagihiko and Rima smiled. Holy crap! RIMA SMILED! Call the press! This is no joke!

Nagihiko must've seen Rima's smile, because HIS dumbass commented on it

"You know, you should smile more" He told the short blonde. It's a good thing she can't read mind, or I would be pushed into traffic until an SUV runs my ass over.

"Go screw yourself" she murmured, kicking his cross-dressing butt.

"Wait" Kairi interrupted their bickering and Yaya's crazy candy crave

"Ok, we stopped arguing. Now why did you interrupt us?" Rima asked him

"Do we even have our instruments?" Kairi asked. Now that you mention it….

"No!" Yaya answered for us

"Then how are we gonna play?" Kairi asked.

!&!

**5:30 The next morning**

"21!" I told the principal. I shot the cards down on the table and held in a laugh at his 'oh-so-shocking-that-a-teen-just-beat-me' face. And I gotta tell you, it was ROFLAO worthy.

"But…" he said, looking down at his hand.

"Ok, so , we'll just take the key, and go to the music room. You can keep the deck" Nagihiko smiled at him, grabbing the key to the music room.

"But…"

"Nice gambling tactics by the way" I told him sarcastically, slinging the Violin case over my shoulder and following Nagihiko and Kukai to the music room –on the other side of the campus.

"I think you just traumatized him" Kukai said, as Nagihiko fiddled with the lock

"So traumatized we could ditch school?" I yawned. Damned Nagihiko decided to wake me up an hour ago. And I had the night shift at the stupid bar last night.

"Open Sesame!" Kukai said, trying to get the door open, "Open you stupid door!" he kicked the door and fell to his side, grabbing his foot from the pain

"And you're calling the door stupid?" Nagihiko said sarcastically, opening the door.

"I knew it! Ever since I laid my eyes on this place, it was out to get me!" Kukai screamed, geting up

Then, Utau hugged him from behind, and Kukai gave the girliest scream I've ever heard

"Oh My God! Now its trying to rape me!" Kukai squirmed against my sisters grasp

"Hah! That was funny! You should've seen his face!" Utau laughed. And let go of a traumatized Kukai.

"Just get the instruments" I said, walking in and flicking the light on. Inside, Rima was already there with Kairi and Nagihiko.

"Which one of you idiots made Nagihiko break into my house to wake me up?" Rima asked us. She got up from the teacher's seat and opened up a cabinet. Woah. Didn't know she could reach the latch….

Utau hopped into the room and sat her butt on the carpet.

So why'd you wake me up? Says Utau

"So why'd you wake me up" Utau said

See? What'd I tell you?

"I'm not sure…." Kukai told her

"We need Guitar, bass and drum players" Nagihiko told him

"Ohhh… then why'd you call us?" Utau asked us

"Well, God knows why Kairi is here. And we needed Nagihiko to work the guitar. Kukai's on drums. Your on bass. And Rima, well, we need her to get Amu" I told her.

"Why am I on Bass? I wanna play guitar!" She complained. I walked to the cabinet, and pulled out the bass, passing it to Nagihiko, grabbed the guitar, passed it to Kukai, and closed the cabinet.

"Utau-"

"No! I wanna play guitar!" She complained

"Utau!"

"Gui-tar!"

"Ut-"

"Guitar!"

"Utau! Shut. Up!" Kukai told her. Shutting her up with a lip lock

"Ooh! What's next? Kukai's gonna sing 'I kissed a girl'?" Rima asked, spinning in the chair

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. Taste of her cherry chapstick-" Kukai began to sing

"My chapstick is Vanilla flavored…. Who the hell were you kissing!" Utau screamed

"Um…. I'm not sure…" his dumb ass answered

"Oh. Hell. No" Utau said, kicking him in the crotch. Did I mention she was wearing HEELS? Yeah, Probably not.

"My….pride…."

We all stared at the fallen Kukai, who clutched his groin.

Amu POV

God knows how Rima broke into my room. But when she did, I thought she was a ghost gambler I pissed off so now I'm being haunted.

"You scream loud" she said

"Well, yeah. You don't exactly expect someone to wake you up at 6" I old her, rubbing my head.

"Well, I needed to wake you up to let you know that you should dress up today" she told me, spinning in my desk chair.

"Dress up? Why?" I asked

"Ever heard of The Getaway Plan?" she asked

"No durr. They're a cool Australian band" I said

"Then that should be enough information. Hey, where's your bathroom?" she asked, moving around the room

"Ummm…"

Kukai POV

It…

Hurts…

So…

Bad!

I looked up painfully at Utau. Why? Why! Did she hurt me

"Did it hurt?" I asked, straining my voice

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she said, laughing a bit

"Did it hurt?" I asked again

"Did what hurt?" she asked

"You know, when you fell form heaven" I smiled a bit

"Ok, I hurt you, and you use cheesy pick up line?" she said, turning around

Well, it was worth a shot.

Back to Ikuto POV

Well, after Kukai had his, erm, moment…. We got a call from Rima saying she was at Amu's house. After that, we practiced so hard, I think Utau couldn't hold a guitar chip any longer, so she stayed with using her hand.

"Can we relax a bit?" Nagihiko asked me. The song wasn't really hard. But they just got the tabs and music. And they could read music pretty damn fast.

"YES! YES! Agree with the crazy blonde pop star sister!" Kukai said

"You know, that's probably one thing that Ikuto hates about me. Being crazy" Utau said. Okay, one. NOT TRUE! I love her, but she can get over the top. Not that I would ever admit it.

"I remember him telling your parents to take you back to the store" Nagihiko said

"STORE! I thought we come from storks!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Kukai"

"Yes Nagihiko?" He asked

"You my friend, are dumber that dumb" Nagihiko said slowly

"That's STUPID!" He sai9d, waving at him as if he was a fly to shoo away

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um, are you guys ok?" Kukai asked at our moment of silence

"…Dumber than the door!" Nagihiko said, putting the guitar on the ground.

"What's your grade point average?" Utau asked him

"3.6 Why?" Kukai answered

"…I highly doubt that" I said.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I'm NOT at the bottom of any of my classes?" Kukai asked

"Cuz every time you're near humans, you act like a drunk" Nagihiko told him.

"You guys are so mean" he pouted

"What _ever_ soccer boy" Utau said

**A/N: Okay, I'm now the worst updater EVER! Shun me. Shun I say! Anyway…. I was brain dead for the story so I wanna hear you, the readers and reviewers, to let me know what YOU want to see in this story! So leave a review, and tell me what I like to hear! Which is good stuff and ideas….. R&R!**

**….. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I'm kinda sad. Why? Cuz I only got three reviews! Wah! Woah… Yaya moment. Anyway. The reason I haven't updated in a week or so is because I just recently learned about one of my friend's birthdays (Yhesi, if your reading this, then…. I hope you enjoy your gift) and I just finished drawing the sketch of her painting I will make. Yes, a PAINTING. I don't really use paint or canvases so, it's kinda a new challenge for me. But, hey, I'm up for something new.

And I recently got new obsessions: Australian bands and reading. And for some God forsaken reason, I realized that the stories teens and younger make, are better than adults. I'm like O.O HOLY FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK FACE.

On a different note, and **this is important**. See? I made it bold. So it must be important. Okay, what I find important is my belief that if all the crazy authors (such as myself and my friends :3) on fanfiction ever got together, we could rule the world. Yes, rule the world. I mean, I'm a good politician. You should see me fight with my brother all the time. We just yakity yak yak. And also… WHO FOUND OUT ABOUT THE JUSTIN BEIBER THING! I was all like HOLY FUCK when I found out. Like… a 51 year old pedophile in disguise as a 16 year old? Shit….

Okay, well, enough with my rants, and a nice Thank you very mucho:

RomanticaKH1: Would it sound really stupid if I said I don't remember what I wrote in the last chapter? And If I'm late for updating, I just feel poopy and I won't stop until I have updated. That's me being a crazed bitch. :D

Drop-Up-Kick-Slide: I liked Refugees With No Control Better. Kinda like the way I like my PE teacher instead of my English teacher. I hate her. I don't know why though…. It's just in my nature. And that was one of my favorite parts. That's the upside of a random girl who asks for hugs from strangers and smiles like an idiot when they give it to me.

Marmelin: I hope I wrote that right. It's kinda a weird thing for me to spell. Well, a new word added to my dictionary! :3

Enjoy!

**Amu POV**

I don't find it fair ONE bit that Rima won't let me wear what I want. And what I want is simple boot cut jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket. But noooooo, she just HAD to call Ikuto. Then he got all whiney and said that Rima will beat me at a game of Poker so I had to wear the outfit she picked out for me. And then, she WON. That little midget won.

So now, she is struggling to get me in the outfit she wanted me to get in cuz it makes me look weird. And that my friend, is weird.

I stuck my tongue out at her as she tried to get me in flats.

"Get over here!" Rima said

"Went to the bathroom broken hearted, went to shit but only farted!" I sang while running away even faster. I knew, that Shaynaynay's bathroom song would come in handy.

"Amu… don't make me call Ikuto…" Rima said. I stopped dead in my tracks and fell over the bundle of pillows I was jumping over.

"Ow…" I mumbled, getting up. And then, Rima threw the flats at me. Smack. On. My. Forehead. Gee, thanks Rima.

I slipped the flats on my feet and sat on the edge of my bed. She made me put on a dress. Not just any dress.

Oh no… she made me look like a cloud in the sky. Yeah, she dressed me up in blue and white. But then, there was a problem with the dress. And she raided my closet and dressed me up in clothes I didn't even know I had! She put me in white jeans and a blue shirt with a panda texting! I really didn't know I had that. Blue flats, a blue charm bracelet, and she moved all my stuff in a blue backpack. She seriously has a problem with blue. And clouds. And white. And Pandas. Texting Pandas. (A/N: Link up on profile. If it's not there, wait till the end of the chappy)

And then, I got to give HER the make over. Rima, say hello to green. I didn't realize I had green in my closet so yeah. Se wore em.

Actually… I made her look like a cloud in a green sky. So basically green and white.

Yeah, I lied. I don't have much white in my closet. So she's wearing a black a green skirt, a gray tee shirt that says 'Team Guy who almost hit Bella with a car' and green converse. She was now using a green 1 up mushroom from Mario and a green ring. She embarrasses me, I bite back.

And instead of making me take my car, she makes me walk. So all these guys are staring at my out-of-character outfit. She wouldn't even let my charas come with me.

So mean…..

**Utau POV**

I grabbed the purple guitar pick again and strummed the notes on the bass. This has to be the 17th time we've practiced in the past hour.

"Okay, Rima just texted me. She said she's at the cross walk" Nagihiko said, holding up his phone.

"Wait… Did Kukai finish the decor -" and then, there was a BAM! And a CLATTER! And a BANG!

"Don't tell me" Ikuto mumbled. We all put the instruments down and ran to the auditorium, which was only a room away.

And then, there was Kukai, hanging on one of the curtains and a ladder on the floor. With a bunch of decorations.

"Kukai, get off of that" I said. He shook his head.

"Kukai…" Warned Ikuto

"Get off"

Shake

"Get off"

Tongue sticking out

"Get off"

Flipping us off

"Well fuck that!" I said. I grabbed my shoe and threw it at him. It hit his forehead making him fall of the pile of stuff.

There was a…

BANG! CLATTER! BOOM! PAIN! HURT!

And a…

"SHIT! FUCK! DAMN! OW! BULL SHIT! FUCK MY LIFE! Aw… my pride"

I stared in amusement as Kukai slowly got up.

"Kukai…. Stop playing and help us get the instruments in here. No thanks to you it looks PLAIN!" I said

"No… no… he managed to put the lights in" Nagihiko said, pointing to the colorful lights hanging above the stage.

"Sure glad I'm not performing in that general area" Ikuto muttered. I took a step back, remembering one of my feet was bare.

Lesson 1: Never ask Kukai to change a lightbulb.

Then, one of the blue lights fell, RIGHT NEXT TO NAGI. Nagihiko stared at it in shock, before taking one step back, and falling off the stage.

"C'mon Nagi! We already have one idiot! We can't handle one more!" I said. I carefully walked over across the stage, grabbed my shoe, put it back on, and ran next to Nagi.

I really don't trust that thing.

Not one bit….

Then, ANOTHER light fell. And guess who was by it. KUKAI! It was hilarious. He was like FUCK! And apparently he didn't change any. So that made me run back to the music room.

And in all honesty, I think a gambler ghost came back to haunt me.

No seriously.

He said "When I die, I'm haunting you first"

And now what's happening.

!&!

Amu POV

You know what Rima did? She complained that she was thirsty. When she had a bottle of water in her hands. I told her to drink it and she poured it down some random guy's shirt. Which made me go "Aw Fuck" so then I had to go to a liquor store, get an apple juice and look for my wallet. And I was sure I had it. But I couldn't find it so I had to gamble the apple juice. I won, then Rima threw it on in the street for it to get run over. I ran to get and almost got killed.

I was scared too….

And then, when I gave it back to her, we ran into Tadase, and she shoved it in his pants. And if that didn't help, she grabbed a LIZARD and shoved it in the too. So now, he's running across Japan saying there was a lizard in his pants.

And THEN we were 10 minutes late for school. So we ran to the auditorium –apparently that's where you go to get the tardy pass. According to Rima. And when we get there, the WHOLE school are in the seats chatting with their friends. And we have to find some where to sit. And once we did, she was SPEED TEXTING on her phone. And in 5 seconds flat, she wrote a 3 page message, sent it and snapped her phone shut. I was in a WTF moment.

You wanna know what happened next?

Somebody began to sing. The curtains opened, and there was Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau playing instruments.

Now before I get into the music. I will talk about the outfits. And even though I'd hate to admit it, Ikuto looked hot….

Just don't tell him that (A/N: Ikuto: Tell me what?)

Ikuto wore faded jeans, a black shirt with a blue microphone on it and blue converse. See? Hot. (A/N: All links on profile. At the end. Like at the WAAAAAAAY bottom)

Kukai wore a green shirt, dark blue shorts, green vans and he used neon green drumsticks.

Nagihiko wore blue jeans similar to Ikuto's, a purple and black striped shirt, purple vans, and a black guitar.

Utau wore an Ecko Red purple hoodie. Gladiator sandals, short shorts, a purple bangle and a purple bass. She's obsessed with purple.

(Where the City Meets the Sea –The Getaway Plan … Don't own)

_If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on_

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away  
Oh yeah...

I'll find my way  
Would fall from grace  
With the little piece of you that's left in me

But then it's 1, 2, 3 and you're back to me,  
And all the pieces fit together oh so perfectly  
Enough to take me home  
Just take me home...

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on.

We'll find our way  
We'll leave this place  
With the little piece of me that's left in you

But then it's 1, 2, 3 and you're back to me  
And if you hear me loud and clear then what's the problem dear?  
Why won't you take me home?

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on.

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away...

Just take me home  
Why won't you take me home?

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on.

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away...

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
Yeah, daylight speaks to me…

Okay… 1) that was awesome.

2: How the FUCK did they get permission to do that?

3– Who was he singing about?

4::: The crowd just got LOUD.

Ikuto scanned the crowd, until he spotted me. His smirk grew bigger and my eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of the sockets. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and tried to get out of the auditorium. But NOOOOO. Life is being so big of a bitch, that there was a spotlight on me. And you know what's worse? I'm in these clothes. I look like a cloud… or cotton candy…

Either way~ I'm screwed

Ikuto POV

I finished scanning the crowd and spotted Amu. As soon as she knew she was in trouble she tried to get out. But what really wanted to make me cry out in laughter, was what she was wearing. I mean, blue and white? She looks like a baby shower decoration. I nodded my way to her after I sowed Nagi where she was, and he put the spot light on her. And. She. Froze.

"A little shy now, are we?" I said into the mike. She turned around knowing she couldn't get out, and placed a hand on her hip

"A little pedophile like, aren't we?" she said back. And then, Rima walked up to her, and handed her a microphone.

"Aw, you can't say that wasn't a good performance" I smirked

"Actually, I can" she said, making my smirk fall. "And also, the shirt is a little cliché don't you think?"

The crowd 'ooh'ed as she kept saying comebacks to me.

"Well, call that a comeback" I said.

"Oh? Now you're quoting a band?"

"Yup, well Take my breath away"

Yup, that's me, quoting You Me At Six

"Well, if you're so fond of bands, tell me who sings Black Cat" she smirked this time. Hm~ What did Rima tell her during the walk?

"Mayday Parade" I answered. She scowled at me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THERE IS A LIZARD IN MY PANTS! AHHHHHHH!"

And then, there was a screaming Kiddy King running through the auditorium.

"OH MY GOD! IT JUST BIT ME!" He screamed and ran in circles

"We don't like you either!" Amu called into the microphone.

And then, the cops came.

Okay, not really, but the Vice came in and got mad because I traumatized the Principal so she sent us to class.

TTT

We walked to class together. And I decided to play the poking game with Amu.

"You just HAD to point the spot light on me" she said

I poked her

"And then Rima just HAD to shove a lizard in his pants" Amu told me

Poked her again

"And what did you do to traumatize the Principal?"

*Poke*

"Ikuto..."

*Poke*

"Ikuto… Stop it"

*Poke Poke*

"Ikuto!"

*Pokeity Poke Poke*

"PSYCHO THE_RAPIST_" She yelled

I stopped poking her and poked Nagihiko instead.

Then it went all down hill from there.

**A/N: YES! I finished my targeted goal! Woo! Anyway…. **

**ATTENTION J.B FANS::: Your beloved pop star, is a Pedophile. A 51 YEAR OLD PEDOPHILE. Don't believe me? Google Justin Beiber 51 and you will. **

**Its weird… **

**Weird…**

**Weird…**

**ANYWAY…. There isn't much to say anymore… except that I love getaway plan. **

**I love them so much, I didn't capitalize their band name. **

**Lol… anyway… R&R! The more reviews, the more I'll be encouraged to write the next chapter! **

**Okay… NOW go look for the links. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ow… I shot just got my flu shot and it hurts when I move my arm in the slightest. Its so painful…**

**Yeah, so I'm typing this at my grandma's house, where there is no internet so I can't update the exact second… Hehe… **

**On with the story? Remember: I'm just doing this off the top side of my head so if it sucks ass, well go read one of my Shugo Chara one-shots… eh… I'm dying… **

**I'm sorry if its rushed! The next chapter will be better!**

**Thank you:**

**anime-lover211: Okay! Heres the update!**

**Maceyy8D: Thank-you! I didn't really think this story is good**

**Amuto-aldaway: Don;t worry! There will be alot of Amuto in this story. Mostly the Amuto couple. Cuz they some badass gamblers**

**marmelin: Wait, on a level of 1 to 10, how much do you like this story? Seriously. I havta know**

**RomanticaKH1: Hehe:D Thank you! I think he's really a tranvestite. I called my freind a Justin Barbie fan and she's like "Thay made a barbie out of him TOO!" It was funny. Her face was funny**

**Yhesi01: Shame on you! Leaving me hanging like that in the middle of the conversation. Lol. I'll try to make it this weekend. And your black kitty will look TIGHT! Do you want the origanal too?**

**4everhere: Be warned. They WILL get annoyed and poke you back**

**bma926: Yup. Random should be my name. That's why the first thing that comes to my mind when I'm in class is TACOS! Yup, tacos. **

**Refugees on the Road: Yup, you changed your name again didn't ya? HOLY SHIT! Something is smelling my foot! Oh wait... that's the dog...**

**Tsukiyomi Macey: Uodating while having a dog nibble on my toes...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

TTT

**Amu POV**

I slipped out of the outfit Rima made me wear, and got into some jeans and a red plaid shirt. I looked at the clock.

5: 38

I had 22 minutes until my mom got home. And that means 22 minutes to pack up my stuff and leave the house. I put on some converse and put the rest of my shoes in a duffel bag.

_Secret Love,  
My escape  
Take me far, far away  
Secret love  
Are you there?  
Will you answer my prayer?  
Please take me anywhere but-_

"Hello?" I said, putting the phone on speaker so I could move around the room freely.

"_There's a problem with the engine, meet us at the park?" _Nagihiko

"Yeah, sure" I said

I clicked the red button and stuffed the phone in my pocket.

20 minutes left

I grabbed a weeks worth of jeans and shirts, and put them in them duffel bag.

_Bring everything you'll need. Clothes, shoes, toothbrush, money, cell phone. Just bring it fast_

I put all the stuff in the duffel bag. Zipped it closed, and check the time.

6 minutes left.

I grabbed the duffel bag and placed it on my shoulder. I grabbed my car keys and walked downstairs to the garage. If the car won't work, I'll just have to use mine. I put the keys in the car, waiting for it to turn on. Nothing. I turned again. Nothing.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no no. Please turn on" I said. I kissed the key for good luck and put it in the thing again. Nothing. I put the duffel bag in the passenger seat and got out to see the hood. I don't know much about cars, but I DO know that my battery is missing. You're kidding me.

I checked my watch for the time.

2 minutes left.

I opened the passenger door, grabbed the duffel bag and ran out of the house until I was inside a liquor store. I would stay a good 3 minutes before I head to the park. I walked around the isles, looking at what potato chips they had in stock.

I walked outside the store, and walked the way toward the park. You know how when you're walking somewhere and you feel that someone is behind you? I can't shake that feeling off right now.

Oh yeah, remember how earlier I couldn't find my wallet? Rima had it.

I readjusted the bag on my shoulder, and looked behind me, instantly regretting it. Right behind me, was a car. But not any car.

A DREAM industries car.

The same company who threatened Ikuto.

Damn, its times like these that I wish I could really have a body guard. Now that I think about it, Ikuto has one pretty hot body…

WAIT! WTF AM I THINKING! Hey does anyone have a taco? (A/N: I ask that to EVERYONE in school. I'll ask for hugs too. You should try it! :D)

I walked forward hoping to God that they didn't notice me. But I know that's not the case. Some one, please help me.

"Amu Hinamori" I heard someone say. I instantly knew it was someone from DREAM industries.

But then, they pulled me back by my shoulder, and injected a needle in my back.

THEN, it went black.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\Ikuto POV/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I gave Kukai the thumbs up, signaling him to start the car. He turned the keys, and then the engine actually decided to work.

"Yes!" We cheered. Kukai the loudest of us all.

"Okay, now all we need to do is repay Amu for letting us use her car battery, and Amu herself. She's the only one who knows where to go for the cards" Nagihiko said. We didn't exactly BORROW her battery. But, she'll never know…. Right?

"We asked Amu to come to the park over half an hour ago. She should be here by now" Utau said.

"I'll go look for her. Just put our stuff in the car that's gonna have the least people in it" I said, walking away from them.

The second I crossed the street, I saw a DREAM industries car, and I just ran to it. Cars honked, but if it was their friend, would they hesitate?

Would you?

But sadly, the car was one hell of a lot faster than me, so there was no way in hell I would be able to follow it.

Okay, now that you know the car is going faster than you, would you go save your friend on foot? Yeah, didn't think so.

TTT

I don't even WANT to tell you how I got from downtown, to the DREAM building. IT. WAS. HELL.

I opened the front door, and saw busy employees turn to see me.

I walked to the front desk, and the guy who worked there locked at me.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" He asked.

I nodded

"Third Floor, if you want your friend, you'll need to win" he said.

Gee, no pressure, right?

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

**Amu POV**

When I woke up, I was on a VERY comfy couch. In front of me, was a machine that deals the cards for you on a table. There were 3 chairs there. One of the doors opened, making me turn to who opened it.

Ikuto.

He looked at me, and ran to me.

It was then I realized I was tied up.

"What happened?" He asked when he took the gag off and began to untie the knots on my hand.

"Well, I tried to turn on my car and it wouldn't so when I was walking to the park, I knocked out by some stupid injection, and woke up here" I explained. The ropes loosened around my wrists and I felt Ikuto begin to untie the ones at my ankles. I sipped my hands out of the ropes as Ikuto took off all of them.

"C'mon, I'm REALLY not gonna gamble today. Not so lucky…" he said. He grabbed my hand, and made me stand on my feet. You know what? I got a dizzy spell.

I didn't care though. I had a REALLY bad feeling about now.

"Hello Hello" the door opened to show the boss of DREAM.

"Salut" Ikuto said

"Oh? Ikuto knows French now. My, have you sure grown" he said.

"Yeah, and I really need to go" Ikuto said.

"Not until a friendly game" he said. His face instantly changed, as he sat down in one of the seats. Ikuto sat down in the one across from the boss, you know, how bout we call him Bimbo? And I sat in the empty one.

Ikuto took out a card deck from his pocket, and began to shuffle. Bimbo gestured toward the machine, and Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He continued to shuffle, and passed us out each 2 cards. It was no question what Bimbo wanted.

We each had to win one round out of three. If he wins two rounds against us before we get to the third round, well, he wins. And we need to get out of here. So basically, he can only lose 1 if he wants to win.

I looked at my cards.

An Ace, and a Queen.

I looked at Ikuto, as he gave me a card.

A 3.

Total: 14.

I nodded, and Ikuto gave me another card.

5.

Total: 19

Am I feeling lucky? Hell no. The key to luck is confidence. You have to believe you're lucky, and you'll get lucky.

"19" I said, putting the cards down.

Well, lets skip the anticipation and announce the winners of the round

Winner: Me

Loser: Bimbo

Okay, round 2's score

Winner: Bimbo

Loser: Me

Since I won the first round, Ikuto and Bimbo played the third round by them selves.

And let me tell you, we had to have spent at least an 20 minutes because they got 8 draws in a row.

And THAT, pissed me off.

But in the end Ikuto won. Woo! Yay! Freedom

But, wait, Since I didn't play in the third round, and I was supposed to, I lost the third round.

I should've known. But I have no confidence.

"No! You didn't tell us anything! You should've said something, and we can report you to the cops!" Ikuto said, yelling at Bimbo

"And I can tell them that there are two gambling minors" Bimbo said back. Ikuto looked like he was about to explode

But then he caught sight of the card shuffler and threw it out the window, making everything on the frame shatter.

"And THAT'S what I think of you" Ikuto said. He took my hand, and led me out the room. But when he closed the door, we RAN out of the building.

Some scary ass shit too.

**A/N: I know its short but my arm is STILL in pain, so please, wait until the next chapter! K! PLEASE! And I added this cuz I just got bored. And if you got confused, they were heading out for a week to Europe to get the cards. Yeah, what did you think they were gonna do?**

**Well, R&R and I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh My Geek! The funniest thing happened to me on Thursday. Okay. Not EXACTLY funny, but I found it funny. That counts right? Okay. So basically I was helping my computer teacher unplug the computers so we could put in new ones. And I unplugged an internet cable because…well… I thought I was supposed to. But I wasn't so I plugged it back in and the WHOLE INTERNET IN THE SCHOOL CRASHED! Only someone as stupid as me would do that. Am I right? **

**Anyway…. I only got a few reviews again. But I don't blame ya'll. The chapter was bullshittyish. **

**Yeah. I blame that on me. **

**ALSO! I'm hoping this chapter will be bettah! Lots of Funny shit. And yes, that involves a smart Kukai. Guess he finally took Daichi's advice and stopped having cereal for breakfast and had WAFFLES! But also, this chapter is short. More reviews and it WILL be longer. :D**

**Thank yous**

**Refugees on the Road: Girl Thngs are a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH! I hate them and then I wanna pass out! :(**

**RomanticaKH1: Yeah. She needed her battery pack stolen. I mean, its not like alot of people can fit in her tiny ass car!**

**Yhesi01: Yeah. That dream is fuckin weird. But I lost the original copy. Its somewhere in my room... You bettah like your painting!**

Ikuto POV

I just found out that it is a bad idea to piss off Amu and Utau at the same time. Lets not forget about the fact that Rima has the FBI and the CIA are on her speed dial.

Yeah… that's just plain scary. Well it is for me!

I sighed as Amu threw yet another toothbrush at me. My God! Doesn't she have a limit.

"Shit I ran out" she said looking in her bag.

"Are we almost there?" Yaya complained as she messed with the stereo system buttons ALL the way in the back.

"Yes Yaya" Nagihiko said for the unth time this hour.

Matter of fact, I think I'll just go to the damn airport with Amu, and have EVERYONE ELSE go away.

I glanced at Amu who was plugging in her IPod so we could listen to it.

((I just found out my brother took my ds game. The one I ACTUALLY wanted to play with. He is so dead. And now he's blaming it on the BABY. WTH?))

The first song that plays is Skillet's Believe.

But of course, I'm driving so I can't enjoy it and pay attention to it.

I rolled down my window that was powered by Amu's battery.

Thank you Amu.

"Is it true?" Utau asked someone in the car.

"What?" Nagihiko answered

"Angels show up in the strangest of places" Amu said

"Angels are the messengers of God. They are known to protect people and give people hope"

Did he just really say that? Kukai just said that. And NOT KAIRI!

Hell must've froze over.

"What? Dumb ass turned smart" Kukai said glaring at us.

Amu played with her phone, Nagihiko was showing Rima something, Rima was trying to ignore him, Kairi was having an argument with Kukai, Utau was trying to write a song, and Yaya was just being Yaya.

I was driving. Driving the car powered by the stolen battery from Amu's car.

Did I mention I stole it? No? Well, don't tell Amu.

Cuz then she would kill me.

I don't want to be killed. No! I can't be killed! I mean, did you SEE how sexy I looked in that outfit? I looked pretty hot.

"RED LIGHT!" Screamed everyone in the car. I stomped on the brake and swerved forward.

Well, that was close….

~Amu POV~

We almost got in 2 car accidents just taking the hour drive from the park to the airports. I was utterly pissed off.

Yes, I just said utterly.

But I am still pissed off.

On the other hand, Ikuto DID pay for the plane tickets.

And for some one to take car of the car.

And the gas.

And for the luggage stuff.

And basically, he's paying for the whole trip.

I feel kinda guilty.

But on the other hand, I AM the one who's hooking them up with the cards.

Okay. Now I don't feel so guilty.

But on the other hand… he DID save my life….

Speaking of which, why the hell did they even take me to their stupid bull shitty corporate office?

"YAYA WANTS CANDY! THAT BIRD IS PRETTY! OH! YAYA AND FRIENDS ARE TAKING OFF! WE'RE FLYING! WEEEE! THIS IS FUN! THE SKY IS BLUE! AND THERE ARE LOTS OF CLOUDS! THIS SEAT IS COMFY! WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES IN HERE! HI KAIRI! CAN YOU SEE ME? I CAN SEE YOU! LOOK! IKUTO IS STARING AT AMU! EWWW! KUKAI IS KISSING UTAU! HAHA! NAGI IS BEING REJECTED BY RIMA! NOW AMU IS A TOMATO!" Yeah… Yaya probably just said that in one breath…

"YAYA! SHUT! UP!" Everyone yelled.

"YAYA DREAMT YAYA WAS A MARSHMALLOW!"

Then, someone literally tackled her to the ground. I think it was Kairi.

"Where is your inspiration? You lost oh so long ago" Utau sang. New song? Yes!

Ad what scared me most, was the fact that it was KUKAI who was giving her the lyrics.

Yeah. Super scary. Totally scary.

!Kukai POV!

"See?" I whispered to her. She had been brain dead on songs for a long time now. I'm simply helping her. Besides, if I do, I get a kiss! :D Super happy Kukai time.

"Yeah. Maybe you should start writing them" she said as she gave me a kiss.

SUPER HAPPY KUKAI TIME!

"If I do, won't you miss writing them?" I asked her. She tilted her head for a second before talking.

"No. Because then I get to do this" she kissed me again.

WAY TO HAPPY SUPER HAPPY KUKAI TIME!

"Then I'll keep writing" I said. Shit. That means more waffles for breakfast (A/N: Inspiration: My new friend who won't share pancakes :D)

(A/N: Thank you kid who does not like hugs -.-)

I don't even like waffles…

FML…..

A/ N: I know this chapter s short but I don't really have time to update. And also, I am in the middle of the worst thing in the world: Writer's block.

What? Is it true? The taco crazed girl has WRITER'S BLOCK?

Yes dear readers, its true. I have the worst case of writers block. So you can either send me your ideas in a review, and/or a thought or comment about this chapter. More reviews faster update!


	14. Special

A/N: This is the first special in the story. Specials in stories for me are more like teaser chapters and they are based off holidays. But since there are two stories I am working on, they get turns for specials. Halloween was For the Love of Music. And since yesterday was Veterans Day, I decided to make it for this one.

So… ENJOY! :D

**Utau's POV**

_Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty_

All Time Low played in my ear as everyone was asleep. Amu and I were the only ones familiar with Europe really. And there are no ramen shops so that pissed me off.

"Hello?" I heard Amu say. I looked aver to her and saw her get up from her seat. "No. Don't worry we're on the plane. What do you mean there was a lock down on your street! Fine we'll stay at a motel or something. Just call me when the lockdown is over. K. Bye" Amu hung up her phone and put it in her pocket

"Lockdown?" I asked, which startled her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Some prick decided to hide on her block so we can't get the cards until the lockdown is over. She already started making everyone's cards" she explained, getting a blanket from the overhead compartment and walked back to her seat.

"So we havta wait until its over?" I asked

"Yeah. But they usually find the guy within a day or two. That stuff happens all the time in her area" she got comfortable in the seat and laid the blanket on Ikuto.

"Oh"

* * *

By the time we got a rental car and drove to a hotel near the area of Amu's friend, there was so many homeless people. They were all famished, and some were even fighting each other, throwing glass at each other. I wanted to stop it, but I was scared.

"Hey, relax" Kukai told me as I grabbed the duffel bag.

"Its just not right" I said, looking back at the police who were stopping the fight.

Kukai looked back at them and sighed.

"You wanna help them right?" he asked.

I nodded breaking my eyes from the fight and to Kukai.

"When we're done packing, we'll go to a store and buy water and give it to them" he told me.

This wasn't the area I remembered.

"The terrorists attacked us!" one of them yelled

Terrorists?

"Utau!" Amu called for me.

I turned back around and walked toward the hotel.

The room… was…. Well… roomy.

The was were a pale teal and there were 4 beds. The bathroom had a BIG mirror and 2 sinks. Yes, 2. A TV was placed in a black entertainment center. The bed sheets were a burgundy color and the pillows were black.

Well, THAT doesn't ruin the wall color.

I placed the duffel bag on the bed and lied down on it.

"THIS ROOM ISN'T CUTE!" Yaya yelled.

I have to live with THAT for a week?

Fuck my life.

I grabbed my black purse and walked out the door as everyone else unpacked. I walked to the boys room and knocked on the door.

"C'mon lets go" Kukai said as he opened the door. He closed it behind him and walked with me to the car.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked him as he got in the driver seat. I was 'too young' to drive.

"Well, we're going to the nearest store, getting a bunch of water and giving them to the homeless people" he said, "I used to do this when I was in Soccer. The coach always had us bring about 5 water bottles so we could give them away to the homeless. He usually got 4 cases and we just drove around, giving people 4 bottles"

"Why water?" I asked as he started the car

"Because if you give them money, they would most likely get drugs" he said.

I nodded. And the whole ride was silent. Then he said he was going to get the waters and for me to stay in the car. Which I did.

I turned the radio on a little higher as some Hawk Nelson song came up.

A gun shot echoed in my ears.

Then a scream.

My head shot to the right. Where a little girl, probably about 6, was crouched over a body of a bleeding man. Across from her, not so far off, was a man, carrying a gun.

I stared in horror as reflex took over. I opened the car door and ran to them. He aimed the gun at her making me tackle him. He fell to the asphalt and the gun slid away.

Where the hell were the cops?

"Get off of me!" he screamed as he pushed me off. I quickly got up and noticed the small clumps of people around the block, trying to hide themselves and watch this at the same time.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at the girl again, now weeping.

I tackled him again, he fell to the floor, and my shoulder hurt like a bitch.

The gun slid farther away, towards one of the homeless men. He picked it warily.

"Give me the gun" the man said, getting up.

The homeless man –look lets just call the homeless man Bob and the ass with the gun Carl – looked from the gun to Carl and took a step back.

"Hand. Me. The. Gun" he said again. Bob took a step back and looked at me.

"Utau!"

My head turned and saw Kukai running towards me.

Man I wish I had Amu's flying stilettos.

Like right now.

"Daddy…" The little girl whimpered.

The man who was shot was her dad….

My eyes widened as I pulled out my phone and threw it to Kukai. He caught it and instantly called someone.

Lets just say phones shouldn't be left on bathroom counters while Rima FORCES the pilot to do a turn.

They really shouldn't.

"Give me that gun!" Carl yelled again. Bob looked at him, and took the big metallic thingy in it to make the gun work. He handed it to another homeless man next to him, and he put it in his pants…

Not sure if that is safe or not.. but…. The cops just tackled Carl

They quickly put him in hand cuffs and threw him in the car, driving off. Paramedics came not soon after and hurried the daughter and father into the ambulance.

I looked back at Kukai, who had water bottle cases in shopping carts and walked to each person, handing them water.

I hopped over to him and helped pass them out.

Thank you.

God bless you.

Thank you so much.

The feeling of helping was nice, but then two of the cases were gone so we went to throw it away.

"What were you thinking! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Kukai said as I dumped away the trash

"I did what I thought was right! If I didn't that girl would've died!" I told him

"He would've killed you! Can't you understand that!" he yelled now, "He was a terrorist!"

I didn't answer to that. I didn't know how.

"Leave it to the ones who trained to it Utau" he said walking to the car.

I stared as he left. What did he mean by that?

"Excuse me?"

The voice caught my attention as my head turned to a homeless women dressed in rags.

"Thank you for saving my grand daughter" she said

"Your granddaughter?" I asked confused

"She didn't know I was her grand mother. I didn't let her father have her see me like this"

I didn't blame her. If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't want my grand daughter to look at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become homeless?" I said, getting a water bottle and handing it to her.

"My husband took the lease to my house and kicked me out. I moved into an apartment, but when I tried to go back to work, they said they no longer needed me" she said, then drinking half of the bottle. She closed the bottle and hugged me.

It was like this.

Terrorists started attacking Europe.

Me and Kukai are in a fight.

I still don't have my phone.

And I'm getting hugged by a homeless woman. Lovely.

A/N: Ad that's the special! Hope you like it! R&R! This is dedicated to my uncle, for all the work he did when he was in Iraq, and all the surviving Veterans for doing the job they did to protect us.

On another note, did you guys like it? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update~~

Well, that's all. Oh wait! I HAVE A POLL!

Answer it. Right now in a review

So what do you want to happen in the next chapter?

A:: Ikuto and Amu have their first kiss

B:: Rima knows Ikuto's past and tells Amu and Nagihiko.

C:: Kairi gets his cards and battles Amu's friend.

Or D:: Kukai and Utau are STILL mad at each other.

Seriously. Answer this shit.

Also, if you guys have any stories of Shugo Chara or something you want me to read (Yours or not) send me a review. I've been getting lazy with that and stuff.

Till Next Time


	15. Chapter 14

**ThanQ: **

moonlightangel418: **So what happened in school when you said that? When I said that, they called me crazy and retarded. But then I bit them. And don't you hate the stupid spam? Pisses me off…**

RomanticaKH1:** Writer's block is infesting my family right now! I'm sorry! But then I realized to add a poll on the previous chapter. Thnks for the idea! ^^**

**Bma925: Sarcasm is my specialty. Thankz for reviewing. **

**RomanticaKH1: This has to be my favorite chapter so far! I hope its yours too!**

**Animelover1739: You will see it soon!**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Go fish" I said with my poker face on. This game was already heated. But Kairi bet that he could get the girls to do anything we wanted them to do, so yeah, I'm GONNA win.

Nagi glared at me but still took the card on the top of the pile.

"So, Kairi, you got any sevens?" Nagihiko asked him

"Go fish" he answered.

Suddenly, Kukai burst through the door, slammed it shut and jumped on my bed.

"Kukai, I KNOW you're in a pissy mood, but can you get off my bed?" I asked him. He looked at me and I saw how stressed he was. "Holy shit. You said you were gonna go out for a drive with my sister. What hell did you go through?"

"Your sister almost got killed" he grumbled and got off the bed and on his own.

"What happened?" Kairi asked

"Some terrorist was about to shoot and your idiot sister head butted him. Didn't you get the voicemail?" he said.

I looked at my phone to the side of the pile.

_1 voice mail: Utau_

"I got it from Utau's phone" I told him

"I used her phone to call you!" he yelled.

I looked at him, and to the cards. I threw the cards down and stood up.

"Games over" I said as I walked out the door.

Why would Utau do that?

It made no sense.

And why were terrorists here?

THAT made no sense.

I opened the door to the girls' room and saw them comforting a crying Utau. Yaya was trying to give her a caramel apple; Rima and Amu were talking to her silently.

"What happened?" I asked, gently closing the door behind me.

"Take Utau to the other room. I need to talk to Ikuto" Rima said. The other 3 nodded and took Utau to another room.

I looked at Rima. She stared at me with mustard eyes. No. Not mustard. More like… a sun on a bright day.

Yeah I totally just quoted that from Nagihiko.

"What happened between those two?" Rima asked me

"Between who?" I asked

"Who do you think? Utau and Kukai" she stated

"I don't know. Kukai came in mad when I was playing a game of Go Fish" I answered

"Well Utau came in sobbing her eyes out and we are still waiting to find out what happened. And why she stinks. Wait. Go Fish? What bet did you lose?" she asked

"I didn't lose a bet! I was betting on Kairi and Nagihiko"

"Suuuuure. You betting against that cross dresser. Now go find out what happened. Utau doesn't cry like this. NO! Take Kairi, Kukai, Yaya and Utau out to dinner. I havta talk to that stupid cross dresser and Amu. Go!"

"What? Kukai and Utau in the same room together after a fight? Do you know how much pain I will be in?"

"I don't care! Don't make me tell Amu that you and Tadase have make-out sessions!"

"You wouldn't"

"I gave Nagihiko a bra for his birthday. In front of his parents. Do you know how much embarrassment we were both in? So yeah. I would"

"But who would make-out with Kiddy King –Wait. You gave him a bra? Was it yours?"

Now, you could tell Rima was pissed. Her blush showed it all and when Shorty is pissed, that's not a good thing.

It's almost like entering a military base when you're a wanted criminal.

So, yeah. I panicked.

"UTAU! YAYA! GET OVER HERE!" I screamed and Rima looked, well, smug.

That blonde little bitch….

Yeah, so Amu, Utau and Yaya came out. Utau had stopped crying but her eyes and nose were red from crying.

Amu kept telling Utau stuff. And Yaya was eating the candy apple.

I looked at the 4 girls.

Wow. Was it just me or do ALL girls have the same protection for their friends?

Yeah, its probably just me.

But considering all the homework I'm skipping out…

Well then girls have the same protection for each of their friends.

As the author would say, GIRL POWER!

Though I have no belief what so ever for that.

But I havta say I do because I truly believe that most of these readers are girls.

And I don't feel like getting jumped by fan girls when I'm asleep.

"Let's go cheer you guys up" I said pushing them out the door, leaving Amu and Rima behind.

"Why do you want to cheer us up?" Utau Asked, sniffling a bit.

"Because if I don't I will get killed" I mumbled

"Huh?" Yaya asked

"Nothing… Nothing at all. Lets go get the guys" I told them. I walked to my room, opened the door, and threw a pillow at Kairi and Kukai.

"WHAT!" Kukai yelled at me

"Let's go. I'm taking you guys to Dave and Busters. Oh, Nagihiko, Rima wants to see you" I said. Kukai and Kairi put on some shoes and walked with me out the door.

But then…. Utau and Yaya caught sight of Kukai.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Kukai can't come!" Yaya yelled

"I agree" Utau whispered

"Oh well, you guys need to get your mind off today, so I'm taking you to Dave and Busters"

Notice how I said MIND. Which means, Kukai seriously needs a brain and to apologize to Utau because girls don't apologize unless its to their own group.

So yeah, It's possible that they may never forgive each other. Despite the fact that it WAS Utau's fault.

But I'm supposed to say that because she is my sister.

**Nagihiko's POV. **

When Ikuto told me that Rima wanted to see me, I brushed my hair, put on some cologne and used that mouth spray stuff that makes me gag.

When Ikuto told me that Rima wanted to see me, I didn't expect she wanted to see me with Amu.

Yeah, I totally didn't see that coming.

I sat down on one of the extra beds as Rima and Utau pulled the table to the middle of the room and put three chairs around it. Rima got out her lucky card deck and started to shuffle.

Just. Like. A. Dealer.

I told her she could get a job for that, but then she just told me "Go Screw Yourself" Which I found totally weird. (A/N: For more information, go read the two-shot I made, Go Screw Yourself)

But on another note, I did look better.

Amu and Rim sat down, leaving one seat or me to sit in. sat down anyway as Rima gave 5 cards to each of us.

"Poker?" I asked

Rima nodded.

"Nagihiko… Do you smell… Minty?" Amu asked me

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Can we just play the game" I asked

Rima and Amu looked at their cards and each took out 3 and placed them face down infront of them.

But see, I have a full house, so I'm not gonna freak.

"I need to tell you guys something, but don't tell Ikuto I told you guys" Rima said quietly, and switching out hers and Amu's cards.

"It depends what it is" I told her.

"It's what made him a gambler" Rima told us.

**A/N: You have no idea how much I wanted to end it here, but I'm not that mean to my readers. So, yeah. Rima is about to tell the WHOLE reading thingy here about why he is a gambler. And MAYBE Amu will reveal hers. **

"He never really told anyone but me, since I knew him since Kindergarten. He met the guys in third grade, but lets face it; I can actually keep secrets longer than you" Rima said

"But when did he tell you?" Amu asked, her voice barely even a whisper

"2 years ago. He said he never wanted to. But with his luck, Easter can make multi millions" Rima answered.

"You mean he's a forced gambler?" Amu asked

"I'm saying he's a gambler that has no other choice" Rima said

There was silence between the three of us. And I guess it wasn't exactly the right time to play a game of cards, so we just stopped playing.

"But then why is he—" I began o ask

"He has to. Easter is threatening him that if he doesn't gamble for them, they'll get another gambler. One of his friends" Rima said.

My breath got caught in my throat. Why would Ikuto do this? All we had to do was deny the fact that we wanted to play. Right?

"But Ikuto cares about us too much to let us gamble. And if we don't, they threaten to hurt Ikuto" Rima said.

**Amu POV**

_And if we don't, they threaten to hurt Ikuto. _

That last quote sent shivers down my spine.

Hurt… Ikuto?

Sure, he has his flaws, but he doesn't deserve that.

"What if someone were to take his place?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Rima said

"Like if someone was Easter's gambler and not Ikuto" I said.

"Then I guess Ikuto wouldn't be their gambler anymore"

I knew what to do now. He needed help more than anyone.

"When did Easter decide—" Nagihiko asked

"I'm getting to that!" Rima said angrily. These two remind me from that show Toradora! (A/N: If you haven't seen, then watch it! Its just like Nagihiko and Rima. Where the guy keeps trying to please the girl and the girls just…. Acts hated towards him)

Well….

Kinda….

"When Ikuto was 6 and Utau was 4 or so, they used to play cards a lot. Utau always used to sa he was cheating. But when Easter started watching his game, 1 out of 7 times he loses. They thought it was just Go Fish but then they showed him how to play Poker and other stuff. Then they noticed 1 out of 11 times he lost. When we met in Kindergarten, we weren't exactly good friends. But in 3rd grade he showed us all how to gamble. From then on, we were always top gamblers.

"We got in trouble with the police a lot but we always managed to get out. But when he entered 5th grade, his father disappeared. His lucky hand dropped down to 5 wins out off 7. Easter didn't mind at first, but when they found out why, they stared threatening him about getting a new gambler and treating them worse.

"Ikuto stepped up his game, and lost 1 out of 14 games. He had to keep improving, or they'll find a new gambler. And once a week, they would pull him out of class to make gambles. It really made no sense that they wanted the money. But one day he started gambling everything" Rima said all that quietly

"He started gambling everything but _that_" Nagihiko said

I didn't want to ask what he didn't gamble. It would only make me feel sadder for him. Something I didn't want to do.

Not to him.

"Yes, Everything but that. But then he was caught gambling by an owner of a casino. He told them not to turn him in because he had a record, so instead, he started to work with Kukai. But now, I think he's just doing it because he feels that no one should go through it"

Those last words were the arrow ready to kill me.

**A/N: OK! Some of you wanted a kiss, but more people wanted to know his past. And here it is! What do you guys think? Cuz this is fairly emotional. Ok, Ok. **

**Now for the poll. **

**Should the next chapter include…..**

**A: Amuto FLUFF!**

**B: A cat named Poptart?**

**C: They finally get their cards**

**Or D: HOT POCKET BATTLE! **

**Yes, so please choose now. Thankyou for your patience and courtesy. **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay. Who told me that school was gonna get better for me? I think someone did. Cuz I remember seeing a review in a story. Somewhere. Somehow. Long, long ago. Well, guess what. It didn't. And what happened on last Wednesday officially traumatized me. And then I wrote this :I was listening to my music like every other day. But then I asked myself, "How many love songs are there, that could possibly remind me of you?" And that freaked the spazz outta me. **

**No. Seriously. I cried 3 times that day and now, I'm a mute in class. Like, EVERY CLASS. Even my math class. And my teacher uses my "Shut up Jasmin" Coupons I gave him. And then the class chanted 'tacos' cuz I was so quiet. **

**BTW, who would like to offer to beat the shit outta some guys for me? 2 guys. One calls all my readers dumb fat idiots. And the other traumatized me. So, yeah. That may ruin the Amuto fluff a bit. **

**Ok. Now that that's here and not on Facebook, on with the story. **

**But first, who's willing to kill me in a record shop? Yeah I totally jacked that line from a Boys Like Girls song. **

**bUT WAIT. I havta say thank you. **

**RomanticaKH1: Wow. You wanted alot... But hey. I finally updated. Right?**

**Animelover1739: I know! But I feel bad cuz it took me like 20 days to update this one... :(**

**bma925: Ok. I havta tell ou a secret. I was eating a hot pocket while writing the poll. So yeah. **

**moonlight-angel418: I kno! I totally saw it and I took asnap shot on my phone. And I set it as my back round, You could totally imagine my mom's expression. So funny...**

**PikachuSlipperz42: Thank you! I totally love this idea. Hope you enjoy!**

**Mwa! Mwa! Go! Go read...**

"**Life is a game that must be played. And you always need the right ace"**

_Ikuto's Poor POV_

How did I get forced to take these people to Dave & Busters? Out of all the places, I take them here. Then they fight over which appetizer we should get before we play games. And then, if that didn't make it bad, they spilled Honey Custard on my shirt.

So now I'm at the table frustrated by myself trying to wipe it off my shirt.

"You know, I could get that stain right out for ya"

I looked up.

A blonde around my age with navy blue eyes sat down in front of me.

"So can I, but I can't leave or this place will be on fire" I muttered.

"Well let them burn it to the ground" she said.

"Ikuto-chii! Utau needs 5 more dollars! Who's this?" Wow. That's the first time I heard Yaya ask a question without yelling.

I pulled out my wallet and gave Yaya a ten. I'm running out of money. Maybe I should get some….

"I'm Mackenzie. And what are you?" the blonde asked.

"I'm the friend of Ikuto's GIRLFREIND" Yaya said, stretching the last word out like Mackenzie was a moron.

"I don't see her" She shot.

Then, everyone's favorite pinkette slid in the booth with me.

"We need to talk" She said. Then she noticed the stain. "Do I even want to know? Or should I just call the dry cleaners now?"

"That's her!" Yaya said pointing to Amu.

Wait…

Did Yaya just say Amu was my Girlfriend? I hope she's good at acting.

"Nice hair. Looks like cotton candy" Mackenzie told her.

"Nice face. Looks like shit" Amu shot back.

"Have you seen yours?"

"Better than yours"

"What's with your eyes? Or are they fake? Just like your hair?"

"I'm 100% real as much as your boobs are fake"

OH! BURN!

I pulled out my phone and texted.

Yes. I text.

_To: Amu_

_From: Ikuto_

_Act like you're my gf. Or she won't stop harassing my leg_

I sent the message and closed the phone as Amu's phone buzzed.

Did anyone notice where Yaya went? Or should we call Animal Control now?

Yeah, I'll call Animal Control.

Suddenly Amu sat on my lap.

"What, you're gonna give him a lap dance in front of a complete stranger?" Mackenzie asked.

"What? You're still here? Here, this'll make you leave" Amu picked up the soda Kukai ordered and just threw it on her. She was dripping wet with caffeinated soda.

"You bitch!" she yelled

"Says the fake herself" Amu mumbled. Mackenzie got up and stormed to the bathroom and Amu slid off my lap.

"You're a really good actor" I complimented.

"As long as I don't consider it lying" she said putting the glass down.

"Why are you here?" I asked her

"Figured you needed help with Kukai and Utau" she said.

That is such a lie.

"Yeah, so why are you here?" I asked again.

"Figured you need to know why I'm a gambler"

"Rima told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah. But she tells your past, I tell you mine. I think that's a fair deal"

"So why are you a gambler?"

"I knew it would come in handy some day"

**Amu's POV**

I'm actually telling Ikuto the one thing I never told anyone.

I'm closer to Rima…

But then why am I telling Ikuto?

"At my old school, there was a reason they hated me. And that was because I was a good gambler. No one could beat me. And then one of my friends dog had to be put down. She said she didn't have the money to put her down. So I helped her. I had done house calls with some rich gamblers, and won a good hundred bucks from them. And I raised enough to put the dog down. But I couldn't stop. I gambled like it was a need. I went to jail once because of that. So I didn't gamble as much. Now I gamble when I need to." I told him.

But of course, that wasn't the whole truth.

The whole truth, was like his.

I looked up at him, and his eyes searched mine.

"Tell me the truth" he said. "I know its not easy, but I'm someone who won't tell anyone"

"DREAM industries bailed me out of jail"

Cue You Me At Six's 'Take Your Breath Away'

Well, don't, because its ringing in my head.

But then Ikuto did the one thing I never thought he would do.

Ikuto kissed me…

…Ikuto Tsukiyomi kissed me…

The Next Day

I pulled on my skinny jeans and shirt, remembering what happened yesterday.

I told Ikuto why I am what I am….

And he didn't get mad…

"AMU HURRY UP! I WANT MY CARDS!"

Ah, sweet sweet Utau.

I opened the door and Utau pushed me out to claim the bathroom for herself.

I slipped n some Vans and lied down on one of the beds.

"Utau took the bathroom?" Rima asked

"Yup. Now I havta brush my teeth with the wisp" I mumbled.

"Hey, at least we're finally getting the cards" Rima said.

"What's got you so un-pessimistic? Make-out with Nagihiko yesterday when I went to Dave & Busters?" I teased

"Speak for yourself!"

TTT

"The last time I saw Pop tart and Hot Pocket were when I got my cards from you. And they weren't even a year old" I said, as the cat and dog stayed close to me.

Pop tart was the 3 year old black and orange cat who snuggled.

Hot Pocket was the 3 ½ year old Doberman dog who slept all day.

What did you think Pop Tart and Hot Pocket were? A food? A breakfast snack?

I bet you did.

I bet you did.

I bet you did. Cuz Kukai did.

"I skipped breakfast, to eat a cat and dog?" Kukai screamed.

"Are you high?" I asked.

"NO!"

Sure he isn't….

A/n: How was it? It had a bit of each I think… And it did have a cat, a hot pocket, some Amuto fluff but they didn't get their cards yet. They will though. In the next chapter. I just don't wanna make the OC. But I'll try. And I'll try to make the designs for the cards. K? K. Awesome

R&&R But include some pretty awesome bands you like to listen to. Tryin (and failing) to improve my playlist

Next Chapter Poll:

A: Rima takes Utau to a gambling casino she found when driving Amu to Dave and Busters; which didn't get burned down

B: Amu and Ikuto have an INTENSE game of Go Fish

C: Kairi gets PWNED and out smarted by Kukai

Or D: Nagihiko gets hit on by a guy who is straight but thinks Nagihiko is a girl


	17. Chapter 16

_Nagihiko's POV_

You will not _believe _the trouble I went through to take the cards. A 70 pound dog sat on them and growled when we tried to get them.

Then Kukai had to throw a stick real far to get him up and moving. And when he did, he threw it to the streets so Hot Pockets followed. And Elizabeth, the one who made the cards, took them and told us to get her enraged dog bull thing before we could get the cards.

And then we couldn't do Chara changes because they were all at home. And if that didn't help, we lost the dog. We told Ikuto to lie on the floor like he was dying because the dog seems to like him. But instead a cat started gnawing on his cheek. So he had a special spasm attack and launched the cat on the roof.

So now we had a dog and a cat to find.

So Amu, Kukai, Yaya and I went to look for the dog, while Ikuto, Utau, Kairi and Rima went to get the cat.

To keep it simple, Ikuto and Kairi had the most scratches on themselves. And I was the most bruised.

So Kukai and Amu had to pick up the dog and take him back to Elizabeth's house. And Amu is surprisingly strong. When I tried to help her she kicked me in the gut.

Yeah, so we're still on our way to get to Elizabeth's house.

"Okay. Okay. I think I found a rope" I said as I tied the braided thick strings around the dog's neck and tying a knot. Amu and Kukai but down the dog and nearly fell. I held tightly on the rope. No way is that dog gonna pull me down. Hot Pockets turned around and almost…. Smiled….

"Oh shit…" I heard Amu mumble

Then… Hot Pockets ran.

And I mean cheetah run.

And you know that this is running fast and I'm holding on the rope. So I'm getting rope burn.

"Hot Pockets! Slow it!"

Hot Pockets immediately stopped and turned his head to the left. The guy walked up to me and smiled.

"So, Elizabeth gave you her dog?" he asked

"No…. Just chased him" I said. Damn. Where are my guy friends when I need them?

"Hot Pockets knows his way home. So, how bout I take you to the movies?"

…

…

…

…

I think Rima rubbed off on me…

"Go Screw Yourself" I said. (A/N: Again, if you need more information, go read the story)

"Oh come on, you know you want to" he smiled. I frowned.

"I'm a guy"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And he walked away.

I dragged Hot Pockets back down the street with Amu and Kukai.

"What just happened?" Amu asked me.

"Oh, just the usual. Got rope burn from a rampaging dog on steroids and some random idiot just hit on me" I said.

"…Again?" Kukai said, "That has the be the 5th time this month"

"Well, isn't this good black mail material…" Amu smiled and then she ran. She ran across the street to the house. And then Hot Pockets thought it was a game and CHASED her, dragging me along. Kukai saw what was going on and followed us. And if that didn't help, Yaya jumped out of a tree and tackled Hot Pockets to the ground yelling "YAYA HAS COMPLETED OPERATION GET THE HOT POCKET!"

Okay….

So after Ikuto got the cat, he had some blood on his face, but overall, he was still good.

"Can we get the cards now?" Utau asked Elizabeth, who simply drank her tea.

"Well, it seems you have actually succeeded in catching the two animals, so, I believe you may" She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea.

What is it with her and tea?

I know for a fact that Rima could say the same thing about me.

Utau grabbed the card decks.

She handed a purple one with cherry blossoms on one corner and music notes on the other to me.

She handed an orange one with those two masks with one happy and the other sad in the middle to Rima.

She handed a blue one with a violin on it to Ikuto.

She handed a pink one with black Xs on them to Amu.

She threw a green one with black stripes and soccer balls on it at Kukai.

She put a purple one with devil horns and angel halos in her pocket.

She handed Kairi a green one with swords on it.

She gave Yaya a pink one with yellow swirls and peppermints on it.

So yeah, we had some awesome Cards.

So now the only problem we had now was the worst ever: HOME.

3-3-3

Prepare your selves for Amu and Ikuto's very Intense Game of Go Fish

3-3-3

Rima grabbed the cards and gave 5 to each player –Ikuto and Amu.

She placed the rest of the cards in the middle and blew her whistle.

The game has begun.

"So, you got any sevens?" Ikuto asked Amu.

Amu studied her card deck and gave him a card.

"You got any 3s?" she asked him.

Ikuto looked at his hands and gave her two cards. She grabbed her two cards out of her hand and the two from Ikuto and placed the four in a stack beside the pile.

This, was probably a game she never learned how to play, for this is the Tsukiyomi version.

The Tsukiyomi rules are somewhat close to the original version. But once you get 4 cards of the same number, then you have one point. You have 5 minutes to play the game but who ever has the most points at the end, wins.

CAUTION: Ikuto gets very violent in this game.

"Any 5s?" Ikuto asked.

"Go Fish" She answered. Ikuto grabbed a card from the pile and put it in his hand. "Any 9s?"

Ikuto gave her a card and Amu put it in her hand.

"2s?" He asked

Amu Laughed "Go Fish"

"You know what! This game is rigged!" Ikuto threw his cards down and sat on his bed.

Well, isn't that interesting?

"Ikuto, you can't rig a card game. We're using Rima's cards, that's why. Duh" Amu said.

"I don't believe you"

Oh dear Lord.

"Hey, maybe you haven't played this game in a while" Amu said, trying to convince the pissed Violin player

"This is your first time, what's your excuse?" He muttered.

Amu took her shoe off and threw it at Ikuto. It bonked his head and bounced off, landing softly on the rug.

"LISTEN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WIN OR NOT! BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN RIG A CARD GAME WHEN A MASTER SHUFFLER JUST SHUFFLED! YOU CANNOT SAY ITS RIGGED YOU DAMN PMSER! WE GIRLS HAVE MORE DAMN PROBLEMS THAN YOU! WE GIVE BIRTH! WE COOK! WE CLEAN! YOU GET MAD OVER A GAME! YOU STUPID HEAD!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

Ikuto turned around to see Amu's fuming face, and fell over laughing.

He couldn't stop laughing. Now this as probably funnier than the time Kukai danced to It's Raining Men.

Man, that was funny.

"Stupid head…" Amu muttered. She got up and walked into her room. Well, we still needed to pack up.

"Amu, Stupid head isn't a good comeback" Kairi said.

"It is if you watch Lilo and Stitch" Kukai told him

"I have no time for that silly movie" Kairi said.

"Well no one has time for you! Lilo and Stitch is a classic! It has had a show after that where Lilo and Stitch look for all of Stitch's cousins! And that's a lot. He's experiment 626. They havta find 625! And FYI, Lilo and Stitch is the greatest movie ever about Hawaii, Elvis, and Aliens rolled into one" Kukai said.

Woah… Did Kukai just…. PWN him? In a cartoon movie?

Kairi opened his mouth to speak.

"No! You don't speak until you realize how much of a good movie that is! Go! Just go!" Kukai interrupted.

Hell just froze over…

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Well Ima go take a shower now and play with my Xmas gifts. **

**So what did you guys get for Christmas? I really wanna know. **

**Okay. Thanks:**

**Personal Riot: How much I wish you could hurt him. Then the ass had the nerve to ask me if I could be his friend again. Ain't he asstarded?**

**Animelover1739: You know you could choose more than one. If you have trouble picking, just flip a coin. **

**RomanticaKH1: You really loved it? ! Omg! I' so glad! But what did I miss? **

**Bma925: Yay! I actually managed to make you laugh with ideas! Now that that's off my bucket list, I could dance around and hit my head again. **

**Moonlight-angel418: You choose everything, BUT A**

**BalaBalaBalanceBalancer: Man, you have a long username. And Love is very dangerous. Very. **

**AmaraHale: Yay! I'm awesome! Wait… Do I know you? **

**Mi-chan42: I would ask why you were going through your email at.. I dunno… 2 AM, but I am ver scared of the answer. I'm really glad you like the chapter. And is loved. Wish of the Dead. **

**Poll~~**

**A—Food FIGHT!**

**B—The lizard returns (play dramatic music)**

**C—3 good reasons why Kukai shouldn't cook**

**D—Twilight bashing**

**R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17

Bma925: People getting mauled by animals is very funny. But its funnier when its someone you hate! Yeah, totally brings back funny ass memories.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF: Man, it took a while to count all those Fs. And it is very stupid. I feel like kicking them and helping you beat his ass.

Animelover1739: Aww. So you didn't like the lizard with the dramatic music? Dang…

Moonlight-Angel418: Yay! All four….

Mi-chan42: Twilight sucks ass. I watched the movie and half my brain is gone. I'm twice as slow now! D:

Akibaraneko: I like the fact that you told me it lightens up moods. But I was sad that I disappointed you. When I write stories, I have a habit of adding random things in it, but since you told me that, I'll add more important events in those random events so it could progress AND lighten up a mood. And everyone should have a dog named Hot Pocket.

Saturn-Gaurdian: Now that you mention it, Kukai's food should be thrown around. And since you hate twilight, I want to know if you like Harry Potter? Cuz Harry Potter fans don't have shit on Twitards.

.x: Since I was checking my emil before I ate dinner, I sent all the emails to my phone and when I read yours, I was eating chicken soup and I just couldn't stop laughing. And my mom was like 'Why are you laughing' I responded saying that it's a random author thing who depends on reviewers.

RomanticaKH1: Ok, I like the method you used! It's quite convenient. And that cat would've liked Ikuto if Yoru was there going all 'Nya!' on his ass. And I like Eclipse (the book) best cuz Jacob pisses off Edward many times. And we all know that Edward Cullen is a fairy, I mean he lives in the woods and he sparkles!

Poll Results:

A= 5

B= 2 No one really like the lizard bitin Tadase, huh?

C= 2 Was this one food fight or Kukai's cooking?

D= 7 Wow, you people must really hate twilight

**Ok, It's obvious I havta put the Twilight Bashing in, and A, so, yeah. Here goes nothing. **

**Oh, and before I forget, I wrote a Fruits Basket story, so do me the pleasure of reading and reviewing that story *cough* Sorry, I'm sick. **

**ONE MORE THING! My laptop has a bunch of viruses that just showed up outta nowhere, so it'll take me a little longer to update. If anything, I'll get a new laptop by the end of the month. But that's if I'm lucky. So I'll probably just be typin and editing on the document uploader here, so it WILL take me longer. Till then, please be patient. **

_Ikuto's POV_

"Twilight got a lot of hits on the first weekend it came out" Kukai pointed out as I walked into the living room. Al the girls sat down on one of the couches and the guys on the other. I on the other hand, sat on a recliner.

Home, sweet Kukai's home.

"Not as much as Harry Potter!" Utau yelled at him. Yeah, they finally made up, but there is still rivalry between them.

"No one cares about Harry Potter! This is the Vampire decade!" Kukai told her

"Well the decade is over and Harry Potter is reeling his movie trailing ass back on board! So he's kicking the fairy in the face!" Amu said.

"There were no fairies in the movie!" Kukai told her.

"I happen to have watched that movie, and was quite entertained" Kairi said.

"Oh? So Edwart Cullen and his clan of sparkly sparkly glitter face aren't fairies? I think not" Rima told him.

Holy crap.

All the girls are hating on Twilight, and all the guys are about to argue about it…

"Fairies don't exist!" Nagihiko told them.

"Well neither does Edward Cullen!"

Then, their Twilight hating butts caught sight of me.

"Tell them that Twilight is stupid!" Amu said, pointing to the guys.

"Tell _them _that Harry Potter is stupid!" Kukai said.

Oh shit…

"Harry Potter is stupid? You idiots wore Twilight shirts on the premiere!" Utau told them.

"So? You guys cosplayed as the characters!" Kairi told them.

"Yeah, and we met 5 Harry Potters, 3 Ron Weasleys, and 4 Hermoines!" Yaya yelled.

"Ikuto! Do something…" Rima said before she tackled Nagihiko to the ground "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HARRY POTTER!"

"NEVER!" Nagihiko yelled in triumph.

"Well, have you guys heard of the 3 reasons why idiots shouldn't cook?" I asked. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Why?" Utau asked, crossing her arms.

Well, for one reason, idiots are made up of people like Kukai.

* * *

**And this would be reason 1:**

"HOLY SHIT! This milk is lumpy! Did you even check the expiration date on it?" Utau asked, throwing her plastic cup of expired milk at Kukai who ducked behind the counter. The milk hit the wall and slowly slid down.

Ew.

_Expiration date: 7/18/10 _

Why the hell does Kukai have milk that is 2 month gone bad?

I'm serious.

It's just down right gross.

* * *

**Reason 2: They don't cook it right**

"Blargh! Dude! Half of this chicken is purple!" Amu said, spitting out the chicken in her mouth.

"That means it was bruised properly!" Kukai said, giving the poor girl a cheesey smile.

"That means it isn't cooked right, you idiot" Rima said, blowing the fire extinguisher on the oven one more time.

"Your mom is so gonna kill you" I told him as Amu sniffed the orange juice.

"Did you filtered water in this?" Amu asked.

"No. I used tap water" he said.

"But is it filtered?" Amu asked, backing up in her chair slowly.

"No, it's not" Kairi told us.

"EW!"

* * *

**Reason 3: They argue with the experts... **

Kukai looked at the cook book.

"Tsp... what are tsps...?" Kukai asked aloud.

"Tea spoons" Kairi told him, handing him a tea spoon.

"Tsp... and teaspoons? That impossible! The letters aren't even right! And since when does the clacking spoon called a tea spoon? And why would 7 tea spoons of mini marsh mallows be needed in rice crispies marshmallow treats? We could just use the whole thing!" Kukai poured the whole bag of marshmallows in the frying pan and moved it with a fork. I don't think that was the best idea considering it was a metal fork.

And he touched the melting marshmallows with it.

"OW!" He said, dropping the fork in the marshmallows, "Eh, it'll come out later"

**...and then this happens: **

Kukai held the frying pan up as the bubble grew bigger and bigger.

"Duck for cover!" He yelled. But it was too late.

The bubble already popped all over everyone leaving a gooey mess of marshmallows over everyone.

"I found the fork.." Kukai said, holding up the utensil.

I could barely see Amu grab a handful of marshmallow from her face and form it into a blob. She elbowed me to do the same. I rabbed most of the marshallow off my face and cupped it in my hands. By now, everyone but Kukai had one.

Kukai turned around to face us and everyone threw their marshamllow at him.

He used the pan as his shield making ninja noises every time he ducked one. But then I remembered the gross stuff on the table. I grabbed the cooies he had made, and nearly dropped them. These things are heavy! But soft...

I threw one cookie after another at him as Amu invaded his fridge, throwing cheese at him. Amu rabbed the bread and threw them at him. Rima was gone by now. Yaya grabbed the milk and poured it on him as he continued to use the frying pan. Nagihiko looked at the popcorn container and threw handful after handful. But of course, everything stuck on him like a magnet. But Kairi, God, Kairi threw cereal at him.

But then, Anywhere but Here stopped everything. Amu stopped throwing the cheese and took out her phone.

"Hello?"

**Amu's POV**

Damn, why the hell did I answer, I was too busy having fun to notice that I pressed the green button before I saw DREAM's number on it. 

_"Do you see a red dot anywhere?" _

I looked around, and saw a tiny red dot pointed above Ikuto's heart.

_"It'll only take a second for him to be gone"_

"Where should I meet you?" I asked

_"The building" _

I ended the call and put it back on my pocket. The red dot above Ikuto's heart was gone now.

"Ima go wash my face then I havta meet some one at the park" I said, heading to the rest room.

Damn. What am I gonna do about this?

**A/N: 6 more reviews and we hit 100! Come on guys review! I'm not gonna put the poll up today mostly because I won't be able to write... so ... yeah... **

**But still. Review. I really really want 100 for this story. **

**R&R  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Bma925: Kukai and Kitchens. I'm glad he didn't go in my kitchen when I was obsessed with cupcakes. He would've made ice cream explode.

Lover of all things Canadian: Hello! Well, did Stephen take over but you got rid of him mono tone and Tino invaded your head with randomness? Best personal joke EVA! (Yeah not really)

Luna9327: Aw thank you!

Animelover1739: I wanted to tell everyone, but then again… Bleh…

ThisisnotapennameO.o: You are my hundredth reviewer! I bow down to you… Which makes me wonder where you found out about this story? Someone's favorite list? Someone recommended? What ever…

To the person who forgot who DREAM was: The evil company who wants those gambler kids.

**A/N: Ello! Please don't kill me! My computer is about to fall apart and its being difficult right now. So… How ya'll been doing…? Oh, well… Read!**

_**Amu's POV**_

I looked up at the building and clutched the cards in my hand. I walked inside. I remembered where to go since Ikuto had to like… I dunno… save me… and all…

I opened the door. Seven people sat on the couches, glaring at each other. Then they caught sight of me.

"This is the one we are supposed to challenge?" said a red head.

"I seen babies who look like they have a better game than her" Said a guy with black hair.

I growled and put the card deck in my jean pocket.

"Let the games begin" I saw the owner from the corner of my eye. I saw him smirk.

I hated it.

The red head and a brunette stepped up and sat in the middle of the room. They took out their card decks and merged them together. Mumbling thing we couldn't hear.

The brunette shuffled the cards and the red head took out a horse shoe charm, biting onto it before rolling it under her tongue. Ew. I can't stand the sight of that.

The brunette gave them both two cards, each of them reaching for them and flipping them over at the same time. They each looked at their cards and smirked, putting them down at the same time.

"21" they both said. They looked at the boss. He smiled, and nodded. The both got up and shook hands, sitting down.

I glared at the boss and he met my gaze.

"If you lose to anyone here, my BEST gamblers, then you work for me" He smiled to himself. But I didn't find this moment happy one bit.

I bit my bottom lip. "And if I win?" I asked.

"Then I leave you and your friends alone" He smiled wider. He has an ace under his sleeve. I could tell. I had one chance at this, so I needed to play the cards right.

There was a pause.

"Who do I gamble against first?"

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"I doubt you guys could skate board (A/N: I admit, my crush can skateboard)" Utau said as we walked in the street. Thank God we leave extra clothes at Kukai's house or we would have been doomed.

"Actually, Kukai taught me" I said. Rima and Utau laughed.

"Kukai? Teaching people? With out them dying?" They laughed harder.

"No, but I did break a bone" I said. They stopped laughing.

"Ok, so no deaths, but injuries? Well!" Nagihiko said.

"At least I didn't break my neck" I muttered.

!&!

_**Amu's POV**_

I was down to the last person. But I was getting scared. He had blue eyes that looked at me as if to say 'You think you'd win?' And then he'd look back at the cards.

It just takes one mistake to ruin your chances.

I just ruined mine.

23.

I'm over by two.

He smirked as if it was just a game.

"I win" he said. He put his cards down, stretched and walked out like every other person who was in this room.

But that didn't matter to me.

I just lost.

It was excruciating to know that you have nothing left. And that everything you once had, is now being controlled by some one you can't stand.

Just like Ikuto.

But this was my own fault. I fell into his spider web. Ikuto had no choice but to do what he does.

I'm so stupid…

"You lost"

I can't believe it…

"So now you work for me"

He threw me a phone and I caught it. What? I had enough smartness to snap outta it and not let the phone slap my face.

I looked down at the phone. It was a touch screen phone and the background set as the card suits. Flashing in different colors.

"I'll be calling you on that phone, if you get a call in the middle of class, make some excuse up and run outta there" He said. I paid more attention to the phone though.

I mean, would you pay attention to a cat, or a dead rat on the street? Remember, the cat is basically Ikuto and the dead rat is… um… some random idiot.

So yeah, I chose the kitty cat.

I picked up my cards and put them in my pocket.

"When do you want me here?" I asked, getting up, looking at the floor.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays" He said. I gave a small nod before walking out of the room.

!&!

I wanted to die at that moment. Knowing that my future was going to be controlled by some dick who has no idea what lingo is and a bitch slap is compared to the pain of getting kicked in the nuts.

But I'd have to do something that'd be unusual for a gambler.

_Gypsy Woman wore black on a wedding day. _

Gambler girl played the cards right.

All I have to do is slip outta his web.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Ima go look for Amu. See ya later guys" I told them. Nagihiko smirked and shook his head.

"Look? Cuz by the looks of it you really are ready to gamble _that_" he said.

"I'm not going to gamble _that. _I'll gamble it when I'm ready. Just not yet" I told him. He waved me off as they all left.

I chara changed and cat ears and a tail popped out of my body, letting me move more freely and skillfully.

I jumped on a brick wall and walked on the flat surface, looking around for Amu.

I had probably walked for ten minutes until I found her sitting on a bench by a fountain. She had her knees up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs, looking at the water.

I silently jumped off the wall and onto the bench. She didn't even need to look in my direction. My reflection was in the water.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"Hey" I replied.

I put my violin case between the bar of the armrest and I, leaving it there.

"I don't get it" she said.

"Don't get what? That I could poke you right now and not spazz you out?" I asked her, looking up at the sky, and extending my legs.

"You play the violin, you gamble, and you sing—" she began.

"Don't forget good taste in music" I interrupted her.

"But the only thing that evens you out for all of that pure talent, is that Easter has chains wrapped around you. Just like those girls in school. The ones who think they're all that and have guys wrapped around their fingers, and don't like to be talked back to." She took a breath, "They gossip a lot too. You could easily be a pretty boy, but you'd rather hang out with us. Why?"

I paused for a moment. Okay. Lemme over view what she just said. I'm talented; Easter controls me like a puppet, kinda like those girls in schools who control those guys and only like pretty girls; and I'd rather hang out with them.

"A friend is someone you'd consider family. An acquaintance is not your family. Just someone you know and get along with. You guys are my friends. Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi are like my brothers. Rima and Yaya are like my sisters. To me, they're friends, and family. No one else is gonna be that close"

"Not even me?" she didn't take her eyes off the water, as if it were some kind of trance to control her.

"You're closer than family already"

"Why?" she asked after a while.

"Funny, cute, and kissable. I found a girl who makes me lose control. And every night is like the first night never getting old" I said, quoting a very good romantic pop song.

"Passed out on my bathroom floor. Still drunk from the night before, but when this party ends, wake up and do it again?" She laughed a bit. "It's not exactly fair copying a love song, ya know"

"And it's not exactly fair that you gamble something you don't want to" I leaned back. Amu obviously has things she wouldn't dare gamble, like her life. But I wouldn't gamble love.

My dad did.

Now he's gone somewhere on the world, hiding from Easter because he lost the biggest game of his life.

No not the super bowl.

But he lost the chance to gain his freedom.

"I only gamble when I have a sure chance of winning. If I lose, then it's my fault" she muttered.

"And what if you lost something you couldn't live without?" I asked her. She paused for a moment.

"Then I guess I'd die"

Don't die.

**A/N: Loving the fact that Amu and Ikuto had like a total connection thing right now, but I hate the fact that I just found out my crush got a girl friend. BUT he still says hi to me. Even though he's in high school and I'm in middle school and all. AND everyday, he smiles at me. He'll even give me hugs too! :D Okay! So what did ya'll think? Yay? Nay? Took too long? Well, um, eff you then. It took a lot of creative juices outta me to do this! So… go to hell. Man. I seriously need a hobby. I mean I'm talking to people who probably don't even read the A/Ns. Oh yeah. _Go on my profile and click the 30 Day Letter Challenge Link. It'll help a lot. Love yous!_**

_**R&R!**_


	20. Chapter 19

**jayyee: Wow... you fangirl screamed? I fangirl scream when some one pokes me. Well not fangirl scream. More like... "HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!" kind of scream. **

**RomanticaKH1: You are so sweet to read my author notes. I wish to give you a cookie. **

**Pridaela: I'm sorry I dissapointed you, but I can't please everyone, right?**

**bma925: Crap! I forgot about the charas. If anybody asks, they were playing a game of truth or dare. You tell no one.  
**

Amu's POV

Ever since I lost the game, I made sure I stayed with my friends as much as possible. They couldn't take me away when I was with my friends.

But today the only free one was Ikuto, .?docid=21245384pRID things got a little awkward since that conversation by the fountain. So I decided to stay home and clean out my closet.

The first thing I pulled out were boxes of CDs. Some of them, I couldn't believe I had. Like Jesse McCartney. So I planned on selling those. By the end, I was left with one box of pure awesome CDs.

The next thing to go were clothes.

After that, all that was left, was a little necklace I had kept when I was a kid.

It was a golden feather, embedded with little rubies. It was a double necklace, so it still fits.

I slipped it on.

It was perfect.

"Your closet is a mess"

I was scared a bit, until I realized Ikuto was here.

"That's why I'm cleaning it out" I said, dragging the CD box back in the closet.

"I'm bored. Let's gamble" He said.

"Seriously Ikuto?" I asked him, turning around. He sat cross-legged on my bed.

"Yes, I'm serious" He said, with the straightest face I had ever seen. Poker face.

"Well, what game do you wanna play?" I asked.

"Well, finish cleaning out your closet. I need to make cards first" I raised an eye brow.

"That's why cards were invented" I scoffed.

"It's a different gamble. I make random cards of things to gamble, shuffle, get a card and that's what I gamble. Simple" He explained.

…

…

…

…

"Fine"

I turned back to my closet.

_Ikuto's POV_

I grabbed a few index cards from Amu's desk and got her markers.

I wrote what to gamble on the blank side.

Prized Possession.

Money.

Kiss.

Movie.

CD.

Heart.

Something Red.

Something Blue.

Picture.

Memory.

Under Prized Possession, I drew a spiral. Under money, I drew a $$. Under Kiss, I put 'xoxoxo'. Under movie, I wrote 'Epic Movie'. Under CD, All Time Low. Under Heart, I drew a heart. Under something red, I drew a red squiggle. Under something blue, a blue squiggle. Under picture, a camera. Under memory, I drew memory lane.

I put heart on the bottom. I am _not _going to gamble that. Even though I made the cards, it was the rules to put those.

I grabbed my card deck and shuffled them. Amu closed her closet door, and sat across from me on her bed. She grabbed the index cards and shuffled those.

I had forgotten which card was on the bottom.

"21?" I asked her. She nodded.

I gave her two cards from my deck, and she gave me a card from the index cards and got one for herself. I grabbed my two cards and looked at the amout.

An 8 and a 5.

I got a card.

A 3.

16.

Amu got a card.

So did I.

A four.

20.

Eh. I'll take my chances. Amu put her hand down and I grabbed a card.

A seven.

Son of a bitch.

"27" I said, showing her my hand.

"21" She showed me hers. "So what did you bet?" I grabbed my index card.

The first thing I saw was red.

Then a heart.

I frowned.

"I'm not gambling this" I said. I got up and grabbed my cards.

"What? Why not?" She asked me.

"Because, I don't wanna gamble that" I told her, putting the cards in my pocket.

"That's what gambling is about. (A/N Lol. I was checking the reviews on the story, and the ad was an ad to stop gambling. I'm not particularly sure if this story is… appropriate) You just gamble. It may suck when ya lose it, but it's a game" She looked up at me.

"But some things that you gamble, should be untouched" I opened her balcony door and jumped down.

No way in hell was I gonna gamble that.

Amu's POV

He jumped down. I closed the balcony door and walked back on my bed, grabbing the index cards and throwing them in the trash.

_Hello everyone  
Boys and girls  
Cats and squirrels  
I came here to bring you something  
Something you've never heard before_

I grabbed the phone before the screamo part came in.

"Hello?"

"_You have your first gamble" _

I pressed the red button on the phone and slipped it in my pocket. I walked downstairs and outside.

My first gamble?

FUCK YOU! I'VE GAMBLED SINCE I WAS 8! Or something like that.

!&!

I walked into the building, and went to the same room in here I had lost. The door felt heavier than before, but I knew it was just me.

I closed the door behind me.

There was another gambler, a few years older than I, sitting in a table, shuffling cards. He didn't even look in my direction.

"Can you hurry? I have work to do, and better gamblers to gamble" He said.

I sat in the chair. He handed five cards and got five for himself.

3 aces, 1 king, and a queen. I grabbed the king and turned it upside down. He exchanged it for another card.

I flipped it over.

A king.

He put his hand down.

"Four of a kind" He smirked.

"Full house" I said, putting my hand down. I got up. "Better gamblers? Well, you'll be losing a lot then" I grabbed the cash he placed in the middle of the table and walked back downstairs.

"Good job Amu" I saw the boss clapping his hand. You know what? I'm just gunna called him stripes.

I raised an eyebrow and put the money in his hands.

"$250?" He smiled to himself. "People usually don't gamble this much unless they know they are going to win. You know what that's called?"

"Vanity" I answered.

"Confidence" he corrected.

Confidence my ass! If I knew what vanity was, I wouldn't have said it!

I walked around him.

Ikuto's POV

"What happened~ nya?" Yoru asked me.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Stop lying~ Nya!"

"We didn't gamble anything, Yoru" I told him.

"But you were about to~ Nya" He muttered.

"About to. There's a difference"

But there wasn't.

I almost gambled something, and almost did the same mistake that my dad did.

My dad. The best gambler in the world.

**A/N: My shoulder hurts. Ow. Ow. Ow. Lol. But that really did happen. The ad came and I laughed. But I was watching Saw so everyone stared at me like 'Sadist…' Even my dog did! Wow… what a story… **

**Anyway! R&R! **


	21. Chapter 20

_I'll help you find your way every moment you're awake.  
You know I'll stay, even in your dreams  
Ill pull the stars down from the heavens to fill your empty skies  
I'm yours tonight.  
_

"Who sent you that?" Utau asked me as I put my phone back in my pocket. I glanced her way.

"Your brother," I answered, "He's been sending me songs like that all week"

"You know, he's really not that bad. Give him a chance. It won't kill you" She said, popping a stick of gum in her mouth. I knew by the look on her face she was willing to gamble her brother's love life.

"Sorry, gambling only goes so far" I said.

Ikuto had been trying since our last gamble to tell me we need to talk. But I just can't. It's not that I don't want to, but stupid DREAM decides to call me and make me gamble. And the only time we really have together is in school.

"Hey Kukai?" I asked.

"Yo" He said, pausing his video game.

"WHO IS TEMARI! ?" Utau yelled out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"On the first day of school when you slapped Nagihiko, he said he was going to kill you and you yelled 'NO NOT WITH TEMARI!' So... WHO IS SHE! ?" Utau said, looking angrier by the second.

"Temari is his Chara! She carries a naginata around so I get scared easily. So stop yelling at me! I'm trying to save the world from a zombie apocalypse!" He then returned to his game.

Utau looked aat the screen.

"Well at least kill them right! You aren't even good!" She yelled.

"Oh, like you can do any better" Kukai answered, full of sarcasm.

Utau then jumped off the couch and next to Kukai on the floor. She took the remote and (not exactly sure what they were doing) starting killing zombies.

I turned around and looked at the kitchen.

"Hey! You got the marshmallow off the ceiling!" I said happily, "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, Daichi is a freaking saint with his floating" Kukai answered.

"I heard my name!" Then, Daichi came floating out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Daichi! What's up little guy?" Kukai asked the small sports chara.

"No! I'm not giving you waffles again!" Daichi had this… frightened… expression on his face, before hiding.

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, I'm going home, later guys" I said, getting up.

"Later Amu"

"Peace!"

!&!

I put my ear phones on, and turned up my Indie Rock.

Gotta love Indie.

I took off my jacket and carried it in my arm. Getting perdy warm today.

I remember moving here.

How I was ready to leave and lose all ties to gambling.

But I couldn't stop. Gambling was my addiction. And going to Gamblers Anonymous is just plain stupid. I mean, people tell others about the people there anyway. Just freaking pointless.

**In Class The Next Day**

…

...

What the hell is that annoying tapping noise that Nagihiko and Rima keep doing?

I'm trying to take a freaking test!

*tap tap. Tap tap tap tap*

*tap tap tap tap tap*

"NO ONE CARES IF YOU GET REJECTED EVERYTIME YOU ASK HER OUT, NAGIHIKO! TAKE YOUR TEST!" Ikuto yelled to the cross dresser next to him.

*tap tap tap. Tap tap*

"Just take your test" Ikuto mutered. I glanced at Rima.

*tap. Tap tap. Tap tap*

"I don't know Morse Code" I whispered.

"She said to stop staring at take your test" Nagihiko said.

…

…

…

…

…

"Dude. What the fluff?" I said.

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto screamed.

I glanced his direction. Saaya was harassing his leg. Poor guy.

**After Ikuto Finished His Test**

_Ikuto's POV_

At least Saaya is done harassing my leg.

Oh, wait. Nope. There she goes again.

I grabbed my earphones and put them in my ear, putting up the volume, I played some Cinema Bizarre (A/N: LOVE THEM!).

Saaya rubbed against my leg again.

I moved my seat closer to Nagihiko.

He glanced at me and turned his paper over.

Douche.

I turned backwards and ran into Amu's desk.

She looked at me angrily, and with her foot she pushed me as far away as she can. Which wasn't very far.

"Get away from me. I'm trying to take my test" She mumbled.

I smiled at her. "And?"

She pushed me away with her foot again, but I scooted back.

She glared at me and pulled the earphones out of my ears. I glared.

…

…

…

See the lightning between our eyes? That's for Cinema Bizarre.

"We really need to talk" I said, before scooting back next to Nagihiko.

We really did need to talk. Amu has been ignoring all my messages, not calling me back, and every time I sneak into her room, she has to leave. She's avoiding me. A.V.O.I.D.I.N.G

It was pointless. Yeah, sure we don't get along all the time, but still. Don't you think that—

***crappy bell imitation placed here* **

Everybody in the class got up and left the door. Amu and Rima were in front of me. I grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her back.

She looked at me.

"I can't talk right now. Meet me at the Willow" she said. I let go of her as she left with Rima.

I sighed and walked out of the room and straight to the Willow tree.

!&!

This feeling was a usual feeling. If you don't feel it, then you are a very important person. But I'm not that important. I'm just… that person.

I sat on the branch looking and waiting for Amu. This is exactly what I mean by avoiding me. And it's pissing me off.

**Amu's POV**

I know, you think I'm mean, but I'm not. I just can't talk to him right now.

Yes yes, 'Excuses, excuses'. But he already has Easter to deal with.

And DREAM can't call me when I'm with my friends.

I smiled and ran to the Willow. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. Please oh please don't let it be DREAM.

_One New Message  
Ikuto_

_Cause here with you  
Under these colors  
I'll stay with you  
There is no other  
We share a name  
We share a wonder  
And on the roads ahead, we'll keep going further  
_

I smiled. He remembered the daily song.

**A/N: I am so friggin sorry that its short. I just had to get something down on paper for you guys. And I'll try to update faster, I'm just having music issues. Okay? Please please please review. I even skipped those Review Replies so you guys could just get to the story. Ok. Ok. **

**I havta go clean the kitchen now. **

**Bye! **

**R&R!**


	22. Chapter 21

Ikuto's POV

I watched as Amu came into view, with a smile on her face.

"You rang?" She asked as she began to climb in the tree next to me.

I looked at her. She looked down at the ground, swinging her feet.

"I need your help." I finally said. She stopped swinging her feet, lifted her head, and met eye contact with me.

Now, I don't ask for help from anybody. Only with people I know will help me.

"Help?" she repeated, "For what?"

"I want to find my dad." I told her. I broke eye contact and looked up at the sky.

"Find him? You don't know where he is?" She asked me.

I couldn't say anything. My tongue refused to move. I shook my head.

We didn't say anything for the next few minutes. But it was her to break the silence.

"When do you want to look for him?"

I looked down. Anytime would be great.

"This Summer. This Summer is when I want to look for him." I answered.

"I'll go with you. But until then, promise me you won't gamble." She held out her pinkie.

I put mine out as we pinky promised.

I wasn't about to gamble yet.

**The Next Morning At Kukai's House in Kukai's POV**

God. Why were mornings even invented? All they do is tell you it isn't the afternoon.

I yawned as I got of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I rubbed my eyes, switched on the light, and closed the door behind me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Hey sexy. Lookin good today.

I moved my head from side to side.

Yeah I look good! Wait. Why do I look white?

Wait. Why am I sparkly?

**Utau's POV**

I smiled to myself as I heard Kukai get out of bed. Rima smiled too, knowing the next few seconds would result in pure hilarity.

***Fangirl scream***

"Do you think he'll still like Twilight when we blackmail him?" I asked Rima. Rima thought for a second before nodding.

"I'VE BEEN BITTEN! BITTEN! NOW I'M SPARKLY! They look good on my abs too. Hey Sexy, lookin' sparkly." We heard Kukai say to himself.

Me and Rima glanced at each other and laughed.

Dear God. This was hilarious.

**Kukai Yet Again**

"Party like a vamp. Party like a vampire. TOTALLY GOOD!" I sang into the hairbrush. I am SO going to school today to show all the twilight chicks how sexy I am.

"I don't think we should stay longer with this vampire shit!" I heard someone say.

Wait. That sounded like Utau.

Did she just… Did she hear all of that?

Please say she didn't. I'd be totally scarred for life if she did hear me.

"I think I'm going deaf!"

I heard someone else say.

Ah shit.

That was Rima. Utau hearing me is bad enough. But the blonde midget prankster is even worse!

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I don't feel good now.

Atleast I can stay home…

**Ikuto POV**

"Okay, where should we start?" Utau asked, after I told her the plan about finding my dad.

Utau the pop star was totally helping out. She had Yukari get her a tour to go around the world, in which we follow to keep her company and we look for her. And all this happens in the Summer. So, it's a lot of places. Lucky for tour buses (A/N: I don't care if you can't go around the world in a summer tour. Just go with it.).

"Anywhere your dad has a close connection to. You know, like the place he met your mom, where he gambled, stuff like that." Amu told us.

"We know none of that." Utau answered.

"Let's ask Kairi." I said. We all turned our heads to the left to Kairi.

"Where would you first go, Ikuto?" He asked me.

Me?

Well. I don't really know.

I asked everyone to go—Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Yaya, and Amu. Except Tadase. Problem with that picture right now.

I noticed everyone looking at me. I looked at Kukai.

"Dude. You sparkle." I told him.

Everyone switched their looks from me to Kukai. But it was Utau and Rima who burst out laughing.

"He sparkles because he can 'party like a vampire'" Utau said. Kukai got red.

"Shut up blondie!" He yelled at her.

Uh oh.

"No." She said simply.

Ooooh.

"Shut. Up." He repeated.

"No."

"Shut up."

"KUKAI THINKS HE'S SEXY!" Utau yelled at the top of her lungs. The entire cafeteria got quiet, then whispers, and a few laughs.

"I. Hate. You." Kukai muttered.

Elsewhere~

I miss everything.

I miss my family.

I miss my kids.

I miss my wife.

I miss Japan.

I miss everything.

I miss the little cat that used to follow me every day.

I miss the wind whistling.

I miss gambling, and knowing it wasn't a big deal.

I miss being out in the sun.

I miss my friends.

Tsubasa especially.

I miss my kids playing games.

I miss being able to sing to my wife every day.

I miss singing to my kids every night.

I miss everything.

Ikuto's POV

"Run!" I heard Amu say. Then she shot like a bullet and took off. Followed by Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, Rima, Kairi, and Yaya.

I turned around.

Holy ****!

It's a sparking Saaya parade!

Then I took off.

Do you know how scared I am?

She harassed my leg yesterday!

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I'm taking forever to update. I've just been having a bunch of shit going on in life and school. I'm planning really big things for this story. **

**But one question: **

**Do you want me to skip RIGHT to the summer, or would you like the randomness ensue? **

**Because nothing that important is going to happen before the summer. The climax is in the summer. **

**So, yeah. **

**Just letting you know. **

**Oh. You don't have to review either. It's a shitty chapter. So, yeah. **


	23. Chapter 22

Amu grinned to herself as she pulled her folder up at a higher angle to prevent Ikuto from reading what she was writing on her pink piece of square paper.

Ikuto pouted. He was just _dying_ to see what Amu was writing.

Nagihiko was busy folding his purple piece of paper in the crane they each planned to make.

Kukai had to get help from Kairi, the one who had finished first.

_Basically,_ they were planning to let out their deepest and darkest secret to the world, and the funny thing was, that their secrets would be hidden in something that nobody ever opened.

A paper crane.

Utau was carefully making the last fold on her crane—designed black with purple butterflies. Yaya was in the middle of making hers, a pink and yellow crane. Rima had agreed to do it, only because Amu was, and was glaring at Ikuto for trying to read her secret. Nagihiko added the finishing touches on his, and placed it on the table next to Rima's. Kukai was in the process of perfecting the beak. Ikuto was still trying to read Amu's secret.

On the table of completed cranes, were –in order—Utau's purple and black crane, Nagihiko's purple crane, Rima's yellow crane, Kairi's green crane, Yaya's pink and yellow crane, Kukai's green and black crane, and Ikuto's blue crane. All that was needed was Amu's pink crane, and they would go to a lake after school.

Amu finally put her pen down and began to carefully fold her paper.

Ikuto restrained himself from jumping on her to snatch the paper away. He wanted to read it.

Everybody did.

Out of everybody's secret, it would have been Amu's that would be the juiciest out of them all.

Utau laughed at Ikuto's constipated expression. He always looked constipated when he was focusing. Not just regular focusing either.

Focusing.

Focusing.

Focusing.

0.000000001% completed.

That kind of focusing.

Amu, just for dramatic effect, began to carefully and slowly fold her piece of paper on the table—directly in front of Ikuto.

Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery slowly.

Ikuto suddenly jumped up and tried to pry the paper away, but it would have happened if Kukai and Nagihiko weren't holding him back.

Amu looked at Ikuto with wide, surprised eyes.

Ikuto instantly composed himself.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Rima _nearly_ laughed. Sure, it was out of Ikuto's character to just snap like that. But it was funny. Well _almost_ funny.

Although, it was Utau who burst out laughing, but instantly stopped when she saw Ikuto's angry glare.

"Sorry about that." She looked down at her lap, then back up at Amu, "Are you almost done with that thing? Our free period is almost over." Utau crossed her arms when she saw Amy trying to fold the beak—but failing miserably.

Amu looked up at Ikuto and pointed at the paper bird. Ikuto rolled his eyes and snatched the paper out of her hands. With one quick moment, he made the beak, and pinched it shut.

"After school, right?" Kukai asked, giving Yaya a lollipop.

Yaya screamed in excitement and stuck the lollipop in her mouth.

"Yeah. We'll go in….. your car." Rima said, looking at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko looked at her. "How do you know if I even have my car today?"

"Dude. You carpool some of us everyday—namely us guys." Ikuto told the dancer. "Besides, nobody else brought their car."

There was instantly a long bell—longer than the regular bell. Atleast three times longer.

The group shot their heads to the teacher, who, once calm, was now in panic mode. He ran to the door, grabbing his key and locked the door.

"Kukai! Nagihiko! Get the blinds!" Nikaidou yelled, pulling the key out, moving the seats in front of the door as fast as he can.

Kukai and Nagihiko jumped out of their seats to close the blinds, darkening the dim lighted room.

"What's going on?" Amu asked, looking as every other student in the class started moving desks and chairs to the perimeter of the room.

"Lockdown. Start moving the desks." Rima said, as everyone started to get up and move the desks.

"Everyone! In the corner!" Nikaidou moved everyone to the corner without any desks, having them sit down and be quiet. He then made sure everyone was in the room quickly before shutting the lights off and sitting with the students.

"Be very quiet. Not a sound." Nikaidou whispered.

Amu looked to her left, looking at Ikuto, his face was hard, as if he was thinking of the possibilities it could be. To Amu's right, was Rima, she couldn't have looked more scared. Next to Rima was Nagihiko, who was holding her comfortably.

It could have been minutes that passed. Nobody could tell. But nobody made a sound. There was the occasional panting from Rima, but nothing too noticeable.

Then they heard it. Everyone. Loud and clear.

There were thunderous footsteps. As if someone was sprinting. But they weren't, because the footsteps weren't even that fast.

"Check the west wing! I've got these rooms!" A man's voice from outside said. There were more footsteps until it got completely quiet again.

Then the doorknob jingled. The man behind the door noticed it was locked. He banged against the door, with his fists, body, and occasionally kicking it.

Then the doorknob jingled again.

"Little pig, little pig. Let me in."

The voice was creepy now. As if daring anybody to oppose him.

Everybody was silent. Rima scooted closer to Nagihiko.

Ikuto got even more tense, and slipped his hand onto Amu's.

At the touch, Amu looked at him. He looked desperate to get out—as if he was claustrophobic.

"Or perhaps, I shall huff and puff and blow your house down."

The door glided open.

In the doorway stood a man. He was tall, with sunglasses on and a goatee. He reminded Amu of some kind of hot shot.

He looked around the room, spotting the students in the corner and smiled. He turned on the lights and looked at each and every student.

Ikuto looked down at his lap, trying to hide his face.

Amu had to glance at her friends.

Ikuto was still panicky. Utau seemed pissed off at this point, but didn't show it. Kukai held her hand, mostly to hold the rambunctious blonde back. Rima was still holding on to a patient Nagihiko. Yaya hid under a desk, a lollipop still in her mouth. Kairi was right in the front of the small crowd, thinking of his next move.

Amu had no idea what was going on.

The man looked at each student, quick and carefully, until he spotted Ikuto.

The man's smirk grew, and put his sunglasses on his head. He took a single step close to the crowd.

"Sir, I suggest you leave before the authorities are called." Nikaidou said, standing up.

"I dare you, pork chop." He said, moving closer to the students—Ikuto in particular.

Amu didn't notice this man's target. No way, no how. She wrapped her hand around Ikuto's. Where he went, she planned to be his shadow.

By now, the man was right in front of the crowd, and Ikuto couldn't calm down one bit. The man lifted Ikuto up by pulling his midnight locks. Amu refused to let go of his hand.

Ikuto cringed. Not only was some douche bag pulling his hair to lift him up, but now Amu wouldn't let him go. Now, there was physical _and_ mental pain.

"I found my little pig." The man smirked, and pulled Ikuto closer to him so quickly, Amu was dragged with him, nearly letting go of his hand. His eyes caught Amu, smirking bigger. "Let's play with the big bad wolf."

**A/N: Giggidy! **

**That's one of my favorite words. Mostly 'cause I'm a bigger pervert than anyone in my school. Well except for those two idiots in my Science class who had a boner… that one guy who scooped me… AND my husband. Man is he a perv. **

**Anyhoo. Yes, I know, late update. BUT. **

**I have my booty there. **

**If I don't update in a week, feel free to cause a riot and follow me with pitchforks and flaming sticks. **

**Besides. I couldn't just leave you hanging with a cliffy, could I? I thought so. **

**OH! **

**Summer vacation in 2 weeks! Imagine all the updates I could make happen. *looks up at sky dreamily* **

**Till then, R&R!**


	24. Chapter 23

Amu looked at Ikuto being dragged behind the 'big bad wolf'. You know what? Fuck it. Let's call him Buck. That's not his name? Well it is now.

Buck kept Amu in front of him. Buck knew this is what was called _bait._ Particularly when you need information badly.

Amu tried to keep in step with her feet as he walked behind her. One misstep and he poked her back. Making her quite agitated.

"Alright! Chill it with poking me!" Amu barked at him.

"Amu?" Ikuto muttered, "Shut. Up."

Amu looked at Ikuto speak; she longed to hear him speak right now. Just to tell her that everything was going to be fine.

It was like playing that one pool game that you have to throw one card from a deck at a time, dive in, get as many cards as you can. And getting the 10 of Spades was best. It meant everything was going to be okay. You could easily drown.

"Isn't he smart?" Buck asked the two, "He knows how to keep you quiet. It would be a shame if he wasn't here to shut your mouth."

Buck smirked a disgusting smirk. Amu noted that. It was different that Ikuto's. Buck's was like a leech—it feed on the blood of them—or in this case their fear. Ikuto's was always playful, almost like a dare that involved no one but you and excitement.

Buck led them outside, out of the building, out of the school, out of the property and led them into a car. Neither of them could tell the kind of car it was exactly, but all they knew was that the back door was open and where the middle row to a truck was missing and was replaced by a table. On the table was a deck of cards.

Amu's fear instantly grew. She tried to look back at the school, trying to see the window of the room she just left, but slowed down. She got poked in the back again.

"Not so fast Shirley Temple." Buck said, "Your boy toy here needs to win against me."

Shirley Temple? Really, Buck? You'd think this guy would have a script to follow. But noooooooooooo, he just has to come up with shitty comebacks.

And Amu didn't even look like Shirley Temple, Ikuto thought. Amu's hair was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay off, he eye color was different too. And Amu had a button nose while Shirley Temple's looked like a broken wart from a dead cat.

Okay, not entirely, but still. Amu's nose was cuter.

Buck pushed Amu in first, then pushed Ikuto in. Amu was then pulled closer to Ikuto,in attempt to protect her.

Buck climbed in the car with a content sigh and closed the door behind him. The car started and drove forward. Amu looked at the window behind her, trying to take place of the surroundings.

"Alright, the sooner the better." Buck smiled and took his glasses off. Ikuto glared at him, holding Amu closer.

"Just get this over with." Ikuto snarled.

Carefully, he grabbed her hand and led it to his front pocket. Amu, being dense as EVER, pulled away immediately.

Ikuto turned his face around to give her an _are-you-effing-serious_ look. She countered with a _not-doing-that-now _look.

Suddenly something hard hit Ikuto cheek. It left a small cold feeling after the pain, but immediately vanished. He turned back at Buck.

"The sooner the better. Now questions." Buck said, his tone flat. "Now, where to start?"

Amu took one last look at Ikuto's eyes. It tried its best trying to hide every ounce of fear in his body.

She did the first thing she thought of: screaming.

She yelled as loud as she could, feeling her lungs losing air quickly.

Her scream got cut short with a slap in the face from Buck.

Amu immediately stopped and her hand lifted up to her cheek.

Ikuto now had one intention in mind: Getting Amu to safety.

"Shut your mouth!" Buck barked.

"Shut yours!" Amu snapped. Yeah, if you mess with a PMSing teenage girl she WILL turn into a smartass. Satisfaction not guaranteed. Comebacks may vary. Shipping and handling not paid for. Enjoy your product.

"You better get your girl to stop, little man." Buck ordered Ikuto.

Ikuto spared a moment to glance at her a pleading look. Amu immediately gave in.

"Alright." Buck smirked his gross smirk, "Now where's your father?"

Ikuto, being taken back by the question, could only block Amu even more.

"If he knew that do you really think he would tell you anyway?" Amu muttered to herself.

"Hey! I heard that bubblegum pop. Shut it." Well, isn't Buck in a patient mood today.

Amu, again, heard the crappy comeback, leaned back in the leather seat.

"I don't know." Ikuto said bluntly.

"How do you not know? He's daddy." Buck changed his voice to that annoying baby voice you use around puppies. "And you're daddy's wittle boy."

Ikuto held back to roll his eyes. That was just so _stupid_. He hasn't seen his dad since her as 6. That was a freaking decade ago.

Suddenly, Ikuto got a beat stuck in his head. It was a catchy beat, not to dance exactly, but to sing off the top of your lungs when your anywhere.

Brat Pack by The Rocket Summer.

It was everything for his friends to see him right now, and he knew it. Whoever this goatee douche was, well, who gave a flying fuck?

They are a brat pack.

This time, it was Ikuto who smirked.

Buck was taken by shock. No way has anybody put in his place felt confident. No way. He had to break this now.

"Let's bet on it then, shall we?" Ikuto said.

"What's the wager?" Buck smiled.

"My girl, and I tell you where my dad is, that is, IF you win."

Amu looked up at Ikuto angrily. No. Effing. Way. He did not just do that. Winning a card game is based on PURE confidence. Not luck.

"And if you win, that is, you aren't you and Bee Barf eyes go back to school."

"Shut up with the stupid comebacks! They're shittier that shit!" Amu barked angrily.

"It's a deal then." Ikuto said, beginning to deal the cards.

And so began part One of the art of being a douche with a goatee named Buck.

**A/N: It's no surprise I won't update tomorrow. I hardly even update now. And if I do, it's short as fuck. But don't worry, last day of school is next week. I'll update again sometime this month. I still need to recover of not seeing my friends for a while. OH! **

**And I'm happily married to 20 people. So, as a wedding gift, I would like a review. Thank you, thank you. Now turn around while I go take my shower. **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Guess what just **_**magically **_**shut off on me literally RIGHT before I was going to finish on the Amuto fluff? Yep. My laptop shut off, didn't autosave, and now it's **_**gone. **_

**You have no idea how shitty I feel now. And now I'm going to **_**kill something.**_** But no worries. Hakuna Mattata, right? I already know where this is going to go. But it will be shorter than the last draft –ahem- but it will have a lot more fluff, more valuable information, and –gasp—could it be? **

**Yes, it may perhaps have a kiss. **

**It's going to switch between Nagihiko's and Ikuto's POV through out the chapter (something I didn't do last time) and it will hopefully end out better. And here I start, 8: 50 Pacific Time. Let's see how long it takes me. ;D**

_Normal POV_

Amu's throat tightened, she found it hard to swallow, and suddenly the car got steamy. She glanced at Ikuto who was immensely focused on his game, and at Buck, who was smirking his leechy-smirk.

Amu glanced at the front windshield, where the driver just slowed down at a red light. She squinted to the next few streets as people crossed. She instantly recognized one street as a fairground.

Realization struck her as she coughed, unlocking the door with a single movement. She opened the door, just as the light turned green. But luckily, the driver didn't move, frozen with the open door.

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged outside as quickly as she could behind him. Ikuto's free arm flailed a bit as he let go of his cards that went flying into the streets.

Amu let go of Ikuto's hands as the raced between cars to get on the street.

Let's just say they hit the ground running.

"Where are we going?" Ikuto said, raising his voice to be heard over the car horns.

"Anywhere but here!" Amu called back, even though she already knew her destination.

Their feet thundered as they stomped on the ground straight ahead towards the fairgrounds. More and more cars honked as they crossed the street, even though it was a red light.

Ikuto looked behind them, seeing the black car coming close on them. Ikuto turned forward seeing Amu's destination as Amu turned her head.

She cursed under her breath as she pushed herself harder, running faster. Ikuto sped up, following closely behind.

Adrenaline rushed through Amu's veins, something she had never experienced before. So when she came up the large, rusty gates that closed the deserted fairgrounds to be off limits, she climbed the gates.

Ikuto, noticing her actions, copied. He was impressed at what she could do under pressure like this.

Damn, if people like Buck wanted to know where his dad was, he couldn't imagine the hard time he would have that summer if he was going to be mistaken for the similar resemblance.

Amu jumped down the gates, landing on her feet, and she felt the pain shoot up through her legs as she hit the ground. But that didn't stop her. One thing was her priority: help Ikuto.

Ikuto jumped off, nimbly though, so it didn't hurt him at he hit the floor.

"Amu!" he called after the pinkette.

She stopped and turned for that quick moment, and nearly collapsed from the exhaustion. But she did, however, land on her knees.

Ikuto ran over to her, looking at her face. It was red from exhaustion, and beads of sweat were gathered on her forehead. She may have been crying too, since her eyes looked bloodshot and puffy, but it was hard to tell from the sweat.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, panting for breath, just like Amu.

She swallowed, momentarily stopping her panting, and they heard a car. The opening and slamming as a door was proof.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

"Did you guys try calling them? !" Kukai chirped, panic dripping off his voice. We glanced at the worried soccer player, stress written on his face.

"Yes, we have. Ikuto won't answer and Amu's phone is off" Utau said, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear for what seemed like the unth time that hour.

The lockdown had ended, but it was Kukai who ran immediately after the bell rang to the office to tell them Ikuto and Amu had been taken from their classrooms. After that, the police came, and they kept searching up and down for the two missing students.

Rima had soon grown quite worried for her best friend, and she couldn't do anything about it. We didn't know that guy. We didn't know what he wanted with Ikuto, or what he could do. All we knew was that they were in danger.

A search dog had been called in, sniffing their belongings, and leaving to search for them. So far, no leads have been found.

But somehow, our charas had known the danger we were in, the sad feeling of melancholy we were suffering, and the absence of our two friends, and they had come withing minutes after the lockdown had ended. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Yoru couldn't sense the area their masters were in quite yet, because they couldn't clear their minds. They were each worried.

I looked at the paper cranes still on the desk and picked up Amu's slightly messy one, and Ikuto's neat one.

"Look at them," I looked behind me and saw Rim looking at the cranes, tears welling in their eyes, "Complete opposites, and they still stay together, won't they?"

"Rima—" I began, but her sobs cut me off. She ran into my chest, burying her delicate face into my shirt. I dropped the paper cranes in surprise. But I didn't care. No way. Rima needed me right now.

I put my arms around her, enveloping her in a hug.

"You're right Rima," I whispered in her ear, "they'll always stay together. Where ever Ikuto is, Amu will be too."

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I never quite believed in love, but right then, right there, I realized something important that was being covered by a wall, that just shattered.

I didn't want to lose Amu Hinamori. And maybe it was possible that I loved her.

Thinking fast, I picked Amu up bridal style and hurried my way into the greenhouse.

I knew this place like the back of my hand. I knew where every hiding spot was. So I immediately took Amu to the one place nobody ever bother to look—the small patch of overgrown grass. It was probably the size of two doorways put together, and as tall as half of Rima's height. It was good enough to hide the both of us, if we were still and flat on our backs.

I rushed over the patch and gently set the exhausted Amu down. She looked at me with half-closed eyes and gave a small smile when I laid her down. I heard the gate rattling as I laid down myself. I held my breath, and I could tell Amu was too, even though it was hard for us since we ran.

I knew that the only way he could make it in if he rammed the car into the gate. And he wouldn't dare try it. He couldn't climb up either. The only reason Amu did was because of an adrenaline rush, and the only reason I could was because of how kitty-kitty like I was.

It rattled for a long time, and I counted off in my head to see how long he tried to get in here.

Counted up to 182 before it stopped. I counted again. 207 counts before I decided he had left and given up.

"Amu?" I whispered, sitting up straight. My answer was a sniffle.

I instantly stood up and picked her up. Her face was red, and the sweat beads were gone. Instead tears rolled down her face, her nose was red, just like the rest of her face. My heart almost dropped at the sight. I walked over to set her up against a tree, I sat down next to her, still catching my breath.

"Amu?" I whispered through the air. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw her bring her knees up to her chest, and cover her face with her hands, and began to sob.

At first, I had no idea what to do, but just sit there. I had to. Nagihiko told me that when a girl cried, you couldn't do anything but comfort her.

I couldn't even bring myself to do that.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I heard her mutter. I tossed my head into her direction, she didn't cover her face, but she was in the fetal position.

I changed my position so I was in front of her, kneeling.

"For what?" I asked.

Then she cried more.

She buried her face into my chest (A/N: Hour mark!~) and sobbed. I put my arms around her, as if I was vowing to protect her, and I probably was.

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

"Anything, guys?" I asked. Rima had stopped crying now, but she refused to let go of me. I felt like a giant teddy bear.

I giant dancing teddy bear of course.

The four charas sadly shook their heads and hung them. I glanced at my friends. Utau was still trying to contact Ikuto, and every 10 seconds, she would press the red **End Call** button and recall him. Kukai had to sit down to keep himself even semi-cool. Kairi was comforting a crying Yaya. The rest of the charas were trying to cheer the four most depressed ones.

I cursed under my breath taking everything in.

Not only was Amu and Ikuto _missing_, but we weren't allowed to even _pee_ until they were found, so we were allowed to make calls or text the others from different classes until they were found.

I looked down at Rima. She was looking up at me, her tiny thin arms still wrapped around me while I had one arm over her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She gave me a curt nod before speaking, "Nagihiko… can I… can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" She said, looking down to hide her blush.

The question confused me. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm asking. Why are you nice to me?"

I chuckled at the question, "Because," I began, "That's what gentlemen do."

"Gentlemen?"

"Yep. Wanna know what else they do?" I asked as an idea popped into my mind.

She looked up at me. "Sure."

"This." I leaned down, placing my forehead against hers before kissing her.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"It's… It's my fault we're in here. If I hadn't ran away, then we wouldn't be here." She muttered, sniffling as a tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Amu, I had a bad hand. You saved us." I told her.

"But…but still," She hiccupped, "You had everything ahead of you."

"Amu," I said, "What does that—"

"You had your violin career, and Utau has her singing. And Kukai can play soccer really well, and Nagihiko can dance. Rima could be a comedian, and Kairi can go to college. Just like Yaya can have a candy shop for her sweet tooth." She let another tear escape her eye.

I considered this, "What about you?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She sniffled again.

"What can you do?" I repeated.

"Nothing." She answered as another tear fell, "That's why I feel so guilty. What if I had killed you during the car—"

"Do you want to know what you can do?" I asked, pulling her face up to meet with my finger. She had a look of false hope on her face, but there was also a bit a real hope.

"Yes." She said, the sound escaping her lips.

"You can love me." I said, before kissing her. And to my surprise, she kissed back.

"I'd like that." She whispered as she pulled away.

**A/N: Saving…. Saving… saving… about to update… just writing another pointless A/N. **

**But here's something important! **

**Go check my profile page to read the notice I had on there concerning this story. **

**And don't forget to leave a review. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: A letter to my (hopefully) faithful readers:**

**Dearest of Faithful Readers,**

**I welcome you back to over a year of inactivity to the Shugo Chara! fanfiction I entitle **_**I'll Gamble Anything But THAT.**_

**For those of you who are unaware of my absence, please, let me explain. **

**My laptop had been falling apart.**

**So when the screen broke, we had to throw it out. **

**I now have a new laptop, but my first ever story, the Inuyasha fanfiction I entitle **_**For the Love of Music**_**, had to be my top priority to complete. **

**I am well aware now of my horrible writing skills I had as I began this story, and I just havta say this to myself: "You are such a god forsaken wanna be. Every god forsaken word that had an 's' at the end was changed into a 'z'! And the character are way out of character! You're lucky you have ANY reviews at all! God. -.- If you continue this story with horrible writing. You will die an incredibly painful death."**

**So, I thank you generously to all those kind reviewers out there. You guys have a special place in my heart. **

**And from now on, seeing as I wrote horribly, I must leave the Tadase bashing out of this story. It just makes me a horrible writer.**

**Sincerely, **

**The author with an identity crisis now known as iwastetimechasingcars.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. **

**At all. **

* * *

The school was on technical lockdown.

No one was allowed to leave the building or enter it until the whereabouts of Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori were known.

"They can't be dead," Kairi said, "Their charas are still here."

"Who was that guy?" Kukai asked, "The one who took them."

For a moment, nobody said anything, revealing that nobody knew who he was.

"He was making Three Little Pigs refrences." Nagihiko stated, "He called himself the 'big bad wolf.'"

The words sent shivers down everyone's spines—they could still remember how Ikuto reacted to being pulled by his hair. The look of fear, of pain, and of just plain terror.

"He only wanted Ikuto," Utau said. She leaned back on one of the desks, crossing her arms over her chest, "Amu was like a bonus."

"There was definitely more than one," Kairi said, "He told someone to go check the west wing before he went into this room."

Rima sighed in frustration, "Don't you guys get it?" She said. Nagihiko placed an arm around her waist to keep her from attacking anybody. "He has to have beef with Ikuto or he has to want something from him."

"He gambles," Kukai said, "At a bar. He could have beef with anyone he's ever played against."

"You wanna say that any louder?" Kairi challenged as he put his head facing down as a cop entered the room, "He's not even legally assigned to it. So he doesn't even need to show up."

Utau, looked over at the pile of backpacks. The room still hadn't been fixed to its original state. Nikaidou was getting yelled at on the phone by parents, and everyone just couldn't help but feel bad for him and his teaching permit.

She walked over to the pile of backpacks, her boots clicking as she took a step and pulled out Amu's.

She walked back over to the desk, and took everything out of the bag.

She turned around, holding a small handheld device in her hand. "I found her phone." Her respective friends looked up at Utau as she turned it on.

"Does Ikuto have his?" Kukai asked.

"I dunno," Utau shrugged and pointed to the backpacks, "Che—"

She stopped talked looking at the screen. It repeatedly buzzed and chirped, not stopping for what seemed like minutes.

But when it did, she noticed the missed calls, the voicemails, the people texting her.

"We have a problem, guys." Utau said, looking up and holding the phone. A cop looked at her expectantly, thinking she hadn't noticed.

"Her battery is about to die." She lied. She put everything back into the backpack, knowing well that there was a cop watching her to expect something to slip.

* * *

Amu wasn't talking for a bit after Ikuto said it was safe to leave. She hadn't moved that much at all.

Ikuto felt his pocket for his phone and found it empty. He cursed to himself—how foolish had he been to forget about his phone?

"I'll carry you to the school, Amu," Ikuto said, "And I know you're scared—but please, Amu, we can't stay here forever."

"I know that." She mumbled, "I know that we can't stay."

Ikuto bit his bottom lip. He couldn't force her to go by herself. She had almost pushed her limit.

"Do you want to see something?" He asked. Amu turned her head to him slightly, and the glint of the Humpty Lock caught his eyes.

"What?" She asked, curiosity talking.

He pulled out the Dumpty Key from his pocket and held it by the chain. For a moment the two just sat there, staring at the Key hanging, before Amu took her necklace off and handed it to him.

"You're curious, too, right?" He asked her taking it. She nodded in response. "Then tell me honestly, do you think we should unlock it, right now?"

Amu looked at the lock and the key, how they were each other's pair, and slowly she shook her head.

"Then let's open it when we're ready, Amu," He said, getting behind her and putting the necklace on her, "Because here, right now, we aren't."

She nodded, holding her hair up for him to clasp it, and when he was in front of her, she let her hair drop.

She stood up, shrugging off her jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

The cop had left half an hour later. And by now, it was almost 5:30. Some people complained of hunger, but nothing was allowed in for the time being. Utau was sure, positively sure, that when no one was listening, she took Amu's phone out of her sleeve.

"Big issue, guys." She said, regaining their attention as she held up the phone. "But before I cause anymore unnecessary drama, Kairi," Utau pressed a few buttons on the phone as Kairi snapped his head to her. "What's the number for DREAM?"

By memory, he recited the number. Utau's face fell, and grew a bit paler. Kukai immediately stood next to her.

Utau shook her head in disbelief and gave Kukai the phone. He looked at the screen before he looked at Utau, then at everyone else, a shocked look on his face.

"What happened?" Rima demanded.

Kukai gave her the phone, all vocabulary slipping his mind. Rima took the phone looking at the phone. Nagihiko looked over her shoulder.

Rima was the first to look up from the two, "There has to be a mistake." Rima said, "Some sick, twisted mistake."

She stuffed the phone into Nagihiko hands, hearing no protests, and stormed out of the classroom.

Nagihiko absently passed the phone to Kairi.

He looked at everyone else before looking at the phone.

* * *

Ikuto had to give Amu a piggy back ride back to the school grounds. He could see the lack of energy with ever movement she made. He was tired too, but he was the one who had put her in this position in the first place.

"Are you still there?" He asked softly. He was almost at the school now, just a block away.

"Yeah," she answered back, "I'm just really tired."

"Don't fall asleep yet," he said, "We're almost at the school."

"I'll try," she responded.

The two of them were quiet as he crossed the street. They were just there—Amu hanging on to Ikuto and Ikuto holding Amu in place.

The police were the first people there, he noted. They were by the only open gate on school campus. They only took a look at the pair before speaking into their walkie-talkies.

"Why are they here?" Amu asked quietly after they passed them.

"Because of the lock down." Ikuto replied, making his way up to their building.

"Oh," she muttered, "But then why did they let us in?"

Ikuto only shrugged as he walked into their room. Everyone was talking loudly as officers went in and out of the room. To the left, Nikaidou was holding the phone away from his ear, as students did a pee dance. To the right, was their friends, sitting on desks and chairs, talking to each other . Utau had a small pink device that Ikuto instantly recognized as Amu's phone. Rima and Nagihiko were close by, muttering incoherent words to eachother. Kukai stood next to Utau, and Kairi and Yaya were talking to each other.

Utau, who was talking, was the first to notice Amu and Ikuto and immediately stopped talking, as if to prove it wasn't a mirage. Then, one by one, the entire class stopped talking and stared at the two.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered softly, "Put me down."

And carefully, until Amu had her balance, Ikuto held onto her as he set her on the floor.

Utau was the first to move as she tackled her older brother into a hug.

"You big butt!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder, "We were freaking out!"

The charas instantly flew towards their owners, hugging them.

There was a big commotion as everyone hugged their pair, thankful for their safety.

A cop walked into the room, quieting everyone down immediately.

"Seeing as we have our missing students," he said, "Those of you who have a _secure and safe ride _can go home. You must have a ride. Under these circumstances, for those of you who don't have a ride will be escorted by officers. Parents or guardians can be called but will only be allowed with identification." He looked around before adding, "Please be careful for the next few weeks, security will be boosted."

He left the room, and instantly, a lot of people began to pull out their phones to call a parent or guardian.

Amu immediately sat down in one of the chairs. "Can someone please get my phone?" she asked. "It's in my backpack.

Utau stopped hugging Ikuto for a moment before handing the phone to Amu, "The police wanted to go through your phones, we didn't want them to." She lied. Amu, giving a thankful smile to Utau grabbed her phone and began to dial her parent's number.

Nagihiko pulled his phone out, checking the time. "If you guys need a ride, I can give you one." He said, looking at the people he usually carpooled.

Rima's face went pale as she dialed her dad's number—what would he say? Would he switch schools because of this?

She would never forgive him if he did.

"I'll take one," Ikuto said, grabbing his backpack. "Just don't take me—"

"You're staying at my house if you don't go to yours." Kukai said, grabbing his backpack. "I'm not risking you getting kidnapped by goatee-guy." The look he gave Ikuto was clear—he didn't have a choice.

Ikuto only sighed, agreeing.

* * *

The second Amu's family saw her, she was tackled into a hug by her mom, dad, and sister, who began to cry the second they had her in the embrace.

"I was so scared," Midori whispered, "Just so, so scared."

Amu nodded—she was scared too.

* * *

**A/N: So, you guys are more than likely wondering one thing. **

**What the fuck took me so long to write a chapter. **

**Well, ahaha…. **

**About that… **

**Don't expect an update for like three weeks XD I joined Color Guard and it's taking a lot of my time. **

**Well, you don't expect updates anyway. .-.**

**Moving on, I want to let you all know, that this story is no longer on hiatus. It is back on, and not ON Hold, get it? Aha, that was a funny. **

**Well, guess what? My best friend is just so beyond magic, she made me—ME. The pop-punk obsessed freak—like One Direction. **

**Gasp, un-favorite, hate, flame. **

**Or even join in on me, because frankly, I am a much nicer person c: **

**So, if you please, leave a review?**

**Iwastetimechasingcars, signing off.**

**MWAH?**


End file.
